Final Fantasy IV: The Novel
by Celes Chere
Summary: Based on the storylines of Final Fantasy IV DS & FFIV: The After Years, this is the story of Cecil Harvey, a dark knight whose journey for redemption draws himself, his best friend Kain and his lover Rosa into a dangerous battle for their planet.
1. Act One: The Prelude to Adventure

**_Final Fantasy IV: The Novel_**

_Original Idea and Characters: Square_

_Story Compilation By: Celes Chere_

Author's Note_: I published this quite a while ago on but I've only recently decided to pick it up again and finish it! I first posted it to see if I got some positive feedback, and it seems people want me to continue, so I shall. If you read the first chapter previously, you will see that I edited it quite a bit and changed some things. I also added a lot at the end. This story is based on the PS version, NOT the SNES version. They are worlds apart. -Celes Chere_

_Act One- Prelude to Adventure_

It was a peaceful summer day on what 'they' called "The Blue Planet".

The dazzling sapphire blue ocean was calm in its entirety, its only actions consisting of gently crashing upon the white sanded beaches scattered all throughout the world.

The ever-shining golden sun was pouring its warming rays all over, and bringing light to even the darkest and deserted corners of the planet.

The lush green earth was beginning to bloom with new summer growth, and farmers would soon till the rich soil beneath to plant their crops and graze their animals.

But the normally blustery winds that inhabited the scorching deserts, northern villages, and the higher atmosphere were not blowing strongly today. It was no matter though, as both birds and man could still fly to wherever their ambitions carried them without the wind's aid. Birds had wings.

And men had airships...

* * *

"Captain Cecil! We are about to arrive!" 

A young man let out a soft sigh and reached up with both hands, proceeding to unlatch the back of his heavy black battle helmet. Inside it he almost felt as if he were suffocating, both from the heat of his own breath being blown back against his face and from the overwhelming guilt of the treacherous deed he had just committed. However, he stopped himself at the last minute, silently concluding that any suffering he had to endure on his own part was well deserved. Underneath the helmet, tangled masses of silver hair were sticking to his scalp and face, and even getting in his crystal blue eyes. Sweat beaded down his peach and flawless complexion, and his whole body ached from exhaustion, despite barely having to lift a finger on his mission.

Cecil Harvey, Dark Knight of the kingdom Baron, was losing his edge.

"Good..." Cecil finally replied, and with that, returned his gaze to the deck of the airship they were flying on back to Baron. His crewmembers, all men clad in shining red armor, appropriately named the Red Wings, turned to each other and started to speak in hushed whispers, not wanting their captain to hear them. They had abandoned their helmets and gauntlets already, letting the warm but dry summer wind created by the airship blow through their hair and run over their hands.

"Why are we plundering and murdering innocent people?" One man with light blonde hair questioned.

"It was our orders from King Baron..." Another trailed off.

"It was our duty...!"

"I hope we do not have to keep doing this..."

It seemed as if Cecil was not the only one who couldn't get the massacre at Mysidia out of his mind. The crewmembers all thought back to when they had forced their way through town to the Tower of Prayers, in search of the Water Crystal. At last, they had found the hidden crystal in the back of the tower, along with a slew of both White and Black Mages willing to throw away their lives to protect both the crystal and the Elder of the tower, who was waiting with them.

After much protesting on the Elder's part, Cecil ordered his crew to charge, resulting in an instant bloodbath as swords pierced torsos before the Mages could even open their mouths to cast a spell. Their lifeless bodies collapsed to the ground in blood-soaked heaps, and the Elder gasped out, tears stinging the corners of his eyes as he watched his closest friends die right before his very eyes. Cecil stared up at him coldly, his dark sword pointed right at the Elder's throat, not needing to say anything. The Elder threw up his hands in defeat and stepped away from the crystal, allowing Cecil to pass over the dead bodies of the mages to grab the Water Crystal from its shining silver brick throne. The whole room, made completely of mirrors, shined for a brief moment as Cecil took hold of the crystal and watched it glimmer in his hands, before dying out to a dull blue color.

Cecil promptly turned and ordered his crew out of the room. The Red Wings took their leave and Cecil was about to follow, but was stopped when he saw the Elder take a step towards him. Not saying anything, Cecil stared into his eyes and was shocked to see at what was reflected back in them. A cowardly knight clad in black armor, clutching onto a worthless jewel with bloodstained hands and a look of defeat in his gaze, despite having actually winning the prize of their mission. Before he did anything foolish, Cecil turned away and quickly ran out of the Crystal Room, out of the Tower of Prayers, out of Mysidia, and onto his airship, all without turning back once.

"...We take pride in being members of the Red Wings!" One Red Wing exclaimed.

"We are the most powerful force in Baron alongside the Dragoons." Someone else added. "Stealing is out of the question!"

"SHUT UP!" Cecil suddenly cried, and whirled around to face his crew, who all stared at their captain with open mouths and widened eyes. Cecil took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. There was nothing wrong or untrue about what the Red Wings were saying...Nothing wrong...

"Captain!" One of the Red Wings protested.

"We can't stand doing this anymore!"

"...!" Cecil didn't quite know what to say. He didn't want to do it anymore either. But his loyalty to his majesty, King Baron, was unwavering; no matter what he was ordered to do...He had to convince his crew that despite heavy hearts and doubtful consciences, what they were doing was absolutely necessary.

"Listen..." Cecil began, and sighed. "Possessing the crystal is an essential factor for our prosperity. Moreover, His Majesty judged that the Mysidians knew too much about the secrets of the crystals. We are the Red Wings, the air force of the Kingdom Baron! The royal command is absolute..."

"Captain..." The Red Wings trailed off, when suddenly a member of the airship crew ran up to Cecil, flailing his arms frantically.

"MONSTERS!"

Cecil widened his eyes but contained his composure as he cleared his throat and put his hands on his hips.

"Everyone! Battle positions, NOW!"

As the crew scrambled to their places, a flock of Float Eyes, giant, round monsters with a tiny pair of wings and a large eye set in the middle of their heads flew up to the airship. Cecil stepped back a bit as two Float Eyes started wailing and lashing their claws at him in attack, and he reached down, pulling a small bottle filled with a fiery red liquid out of the leather pouch that hung from his belt.

"Take this!" Cecil exclaimed, and tossed the bottle at the Float Eyes, resulting in a large explosion as the contents in the bottle set themselves off in a fantastic burst of flame and smoke. The Float Eyes disintegrated into the air, as all monsters do when they are killed, and Cecil saw that the Red Wings had also dispatched the rest of the flock that had attacked. However, one Red Wing suddenly collapsed to the deck of the ship, the armor over his right leg shredded from a Float Eye's claw, with blood dripping out at an alarming rate.

"Oohh...God..." The man moaned, and Cecil ran over to him, kneeling to his side as he frantically tried to pop off the corked lid of a potion in his pouch so that he could pour it over the wound.

"Are you alright?" Cecil asked, although the answer was quite obvious.

"There are more coming!" A Red Wing cried, and Cecil gasped when he looked up and saw a gigantic, black Raven looming over himself and the injured Red Wing. Not in a good position to use his sword, Cecil instead pulled out the last content he had in his pouch, and tossed it at the Raven, smacking it right in the head as it exploded into a crash of thunder bolts and dazzling sparks. The Raven let out a strangled cry and disappeared, much to Cecil's relief. He handed the potion to the injured Red Wing and stood up, looking around to see if there were anymore accidents.

"Is everyone ok?" Cecil questioned, and the entire crew nodded.

"Yes sir!"

"But there are too many monsters these days...!"

"Too many, agreed..."

"Yes," Cecil sighed and looked up at the sky, which was slowing fading from a soft blue to gentle pinks, golds, and purples. Night was falling upon them. "It never used to be like this...monsters used to lurk only in the darkest of lairs, or the most isolated corners of Earth...Now they are a common sight outside of all our villages, and even our airships cannot avoid them. I can't imagine what could be causing this to occur..." However, one of the crew members interrupted his out-spoken monologue.

"Captain Cecil sir, we are over Baron!"

"...Very well. Make a landing..."

* * *

"Ah! Cecil!" 

"Baigan!"

A young man with slicked back golden hair and a smile chock-full of sickening delight approached Cecil as he stepped into the first hall of the Castle Baron. He was wearing rich-scarlet colored regal robes and many a badge decorated his left and right breast that clearly defined he was not just another soldier in the castle. He in fact, was Baigan, Captain of the Guards at Baron Castle, and also head of Baron's security and jailing system. He had beady black eyes that would chill anyone to the bone who gazed into them, although they often clashed with the sweet smile on his face that he wore at all times.

"Oh Cecil, is that the Crystal of Water?" Baigan asked, curiously tilting his head so that he could see what was tucked under Cecil's protective arm.

"Yes..." Cecil trailed off, and shook his head. "But Baigan...you should have seen it...The Mysidians were so helpless..." Baigan blinked and nearly burst out laughing, giving Cecil a playful pat on the back as he stepped to his side and began to gently nudge him towards the throne room.

"Oh Cecil, whatever are you trying to say?" Baigan finally let out a small laugh and shook his head, smiling even more. "This way!"

Baigan promptly led Cecil straight through the castle to the throne room of His Majesty, King Baron. Cecil's eyes kept straying from their path every few moments to see if he could spot any familiar faces that he had been away from for what seemed like forever. However, none of his friends were in sight, not that that accounted for many people. Letting out another sigh at the thought of that, Cecil continued walking with Baigan until they reached the heavy paired doors that led to the throne room. At that moment, Baigan stopped, and Cecil looked up at him confusedly.

"Please wait here," Baigan said, and made a quick bow before turning and walking through the doors, deserting Cecil in the antechamber. Unfortunately for him, he could not hear a word of what was being discussed in the room only feet away from him.

"Your majesty!" Baigan exclaimed as he kneeled down before the King of Baron. The King was a rather pompous man in his fifties, a bit chunky in appearance with naturally angry dark eyes and a well-trimmed orange beard that consumed his lower jaw and the sides of his face. His large golden crown lined with red silk sat straight and square on his head, matching his imperial robes of red and white. He glared down at Baigan, and sat up a bit in his throne.

"What is it Baigan? Where is Cecil? I had word that he arrived, and you were to fetch him immediately!"

"I did, Your Highness, but I'm afraid that our beloved Cecil has suddenly developed quite a rebellious air!"

"Truly?" The King smirked a little and gestured with his hand for Baigan to stand back up. "Well done, Baigan! Please, by all means, send him in! We MUST do something about this...!"

"Yes, your majesty..." Baigan smiled and walked over to the throne room doors, holding them wide open to Cecil as he peered out at the dark knight.

"Cecil! His majesty summons you! Please come in!"

Cecil nodded and stepped inside, nearly jumping a foot in the air as Baigan slammed the heavy doors behind him. Regaining his composure, Cecil stepped up to Baron's throne and kneeled upon one knee, bowing his head in respect.

"We thank you for successfully completing the mission," Baron said stiffly. "Now, where is it?"

"Here, my liege..." Cecil said, and Baigan stepped up, holding his hands out for the crystal. Cecil handed it to him, and after Baigan had looked it over with wide eyes and a slightly sadistic smile, he handed it to King Baron.

"So..." Baron trailed off. His gaze filled with the image of the crystal before him as he lovingly ran his fingertips over it. "This is the Water Crystal of Mysidia...!" He smiled and looked to Cecil. "Good job! Cecil, you may leave...now!" Cecil blinked and stood up, his heart longing to protest the means of getting the crystal, but instead of saying anything, he instead turned away and began to walk towards the throne room doors. However, something inside stopped him. It was a small voice...dim, unfamiliar, and barely audible, but it was still there.

_Seek the truth..._

Cecil turned back around and marched right back to the king and Baigan, who were too busy drooling over their new prize to pay much attention until Cecil cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest. Baron gasped and looked up, along with Baigan, who's smile had quickly melted into a hateful glare.

"W-What?" King Baron questioned, and Baigan put his hands on his hips.

"What do you want!"

"We...The Red Wings and I..." Cecil trailed off and then slowly gained more confidence with his words. He could not turn back now. "We do not understand the meaning of the plundering and murder of innocent people...all for this crystal..."

"Excuse me?" Baron questioned coldly, and clutched the crystal in his hands tighter as he narrowed his eyes. "Do I hear the slight impression of ignorance in your tone for your orders, Cecil? Perhaps...discontent...disbelief in your majesty?"

"No!" Cecil protested weakly, and shook his head. "I mean..."

"Cecil!" Baron barked, and slammed his fist on the arm of his throne. "If you cannot trust me, then this will lead to some problems down the road concerning your future with both the Red Wings and Baron. Distrust leads to treason, and treason, my boy, leads to both a dismissal from your post and a banishment from your kingdom!" Cecil widened his eyes and felt his voice get caught in his throat as the reality of this new situation he had once again brought upon himself crashed over his head.

"Your majesty!" Cecil cried, and Baron shook his head.

"I hereby strip you of your title as Captain of the Red Wings! Be grateful that I did not take the latter action in my threat as well!"

"Please!" Cecil cried again, taking a closer step to the king. "Hear me out..."

"Guards!" Baigan suddenly cried, and the two navy-uniformed guards who had been keeping watch quietly in the back of the room made a rush for Cecil, each one grabbing his arm and dragging him back away from the King, towards the exit of the throne room.

"Your majesty!" Cecil protested, and the King stood up, tossing a small, golden ring with a glimmering ruby set at the top towards Cecil's struggling body. Cecil just barely managed to catch it in his teeth, as the guards still did not release his arms.

"Go and hunt the phantom beast of the Misty Valley!" Baron ordered. "And when you are through, go to the Village Mist and deliver this ring. It is important that they get it quickly, as they have been expecting it for some time now. You may depart tomorrow morning!"

"Ugh...I..." Cecil struggled more against the guard's grip when suddenly the throne room doors flew open, and a new figure marched his way swiftly into the room, past Cecil and up to the king himself. He was clad in shining emerald-green armor that took form to his slim yet built body nicely, and had a helmet on that was the shape of a dragon's face, with peering yellow eyes set atop it. His face was visible underneath the helmet, a rather beautiful and majestic one that had shining blue eyes and a perfectly straight nose set over his lips, which were pressed together in anger.

"Now listen here!" The man cried. "Cecil didn't mean any harm..." With that, one of the guards tossed Cecil to his partner, and reached up, grabbing the new man's left arm and immediately dragging him back. The man cried out and struggled against the guard's grip, but it was too strong.

"If you are that concerned about your friend, then you shall join him Kain!" The King ordered.

"Your majesty!" Cecil exclaimed, and the King turned his back and dismissed them with a wave of his arm.

"Go now, and deliver the ring! I shan't speak another word to either of you until you come back here, mission completed! NOW OUT!"

"No, wait!" Cecil cried, but before he knew what was happening, he was tossed out of the throne room with one violent push from the guard. Kain went flying out a few moments later, stumbling backwards as the doors ahead of them slammed shut and were locked immediately after with a loud click. Cecil let out a frustrated moan as he looked to the floor, and Kain regained himself and looked over at his friend, pity filling his features. Slowly, he walked to Cecil's side and slipped an arm around his shoulder.

"Sorry...Kain..." Cecil sighed. "It's my ignorance that got you mixed up in all this..."

"Hey, don't worry about it too much," Kain said gently. "He'll put you back in command of the Red Wings after this mission. And with me by your side, there's no chance in Hell you'll fail!" Kain laughed a little and tried to get Cecil to laugh with him, but it was clearly not working.

Kain sighed and dropped his arm back to his side. "Hey Cecil...maybe you should just get to bed early tonight. I'm sure that after a long rest you'll feel more up to going tomorrow." At that moment, a few loud shouts came from across the room, from a corner where a table had been occupied by a few Red Wings who looked like they were about to start a mini-celebration for coming home with drinks.

"Cecil! Kain! Get your asses over here!"

"Maybe you're right," Cecil said, and smiled a little. "Thanks Kain."

"No problem," Kain gave a little wave, and with that, walked off to where the group of Red Wings were sitting, drinking, and calling for Kain and Cecil to come over. Cecil looked up, and, realizing that he really didn't feel like going to bed right away, decided to join them. He snuck up behind Kain and tapped his shoulder as a Red Wing slid Kain a drink from across the table. Kain looked up and laughed a little.

"Is it morning already Cecil?"

"They were calling me too," Cecil smiled a little, and sat down beside Kain, stealing his ale and taking a nice, long, refreshing gulp.

"Hey..." Kain pretended to glare, and shook his head as he rested his cheek on his hand. "Well...I guess that WILL help you go to sleep faster..." Cecil nodded some as he set down the empty mug and sighed, resting his own face in his hands.

"I envy you, Kain..."

"Wha?" Kain laughed a little and leaned in closer, trying to see if he heard his friend correctly. "You envy me? Cecil Harvey, Captain of the Red Wings, Dark Knight of Baron, and the King's...uhh...normally right hand man? You envy a lowly Dragoon Knight like me?"

"Indeed," Cecil nodded seriously. "You followed your father's footsteps of becoming a Dragoon Knight instead of becoming a Dark Knight like me...You resisted the King's desires for your own..."

Kain sighed a little and looked down at the bottom of the empty mug, biting his lower lip.

"It's certainly not as perfect as it may seem, Cecil...While I am what I have always wanted to be, I am still not nearly as strong or as brave as my late father...Not to mention there is the fact that King Baron will always see me as the man who rejected his orders to train by the dark sword...I've never been trusted by him entirely like he has trusted you. Plus, you're so much more powerful then I'll ever hope to be!"

"That's not true," Cecil looked up at Kain. "I think we are evenly matched, both in strength and in the King's eyes...After all, His Majesty adopted both of us at the same time, and treated us both like his own sons. It's only recently that his behavior has become so strange..."

"Hmm...You've got a point." Kain agreed. "So keeping that in mind, maybe things will go back to normal soon." He laughed a little. "500 GP says that I slay that phantom beast tomorrow."

"You're on!" Cecil smiled and stood up from his chair. "Thanks again Kain. Now I think this time I'll really go to bed. I'm actually sleepy."

"You're such a lightweight when it comes to alcohol," Kain smirked. "Good night, old friend!"

Cecil gave a slight wave and with that, proceeded to his room, in the left tower of the castle. However, he still could not help but think about the King's drastic actions he witnessed that evening, despite Kain's assurance that it was truly something out of the ordinary, and that everything would be fine again in due time.

"I just don't understand any of it..." Cecil trailed off as he descended down a flight of stone stairs. "I...don't even understand myself...If I were truly the righteous knight that I was raised to become, then why did I let Baron order me to commit such a horrible sin in Mysidia?" He looked up at the ceiling and blinked.

"At least...at least taking the ring to Mist will be a bit gentler on my conscience...no murdering necessary to deliver a stupid piece of jewelry..." He pulled out the ring and paused at the end of the stairs, holding it up to the candlelight beaming from the walls. It was a simple ring, with a smooth gold band and a delicate ruby in the center. Cecil wasn't sure what it was for, exactly. Perhaps King Baron had recently entered into some sort of new treaty with the people of Mist. They were an elusive people, Summoners to be more exact. Summoners had the ability to call upon monsters from another plane of existence and use them to fight. Cecil had never met one personally, but he knew they were very powerful. However, the people of Mist kept to themselves and rarely ventured in the outside world. For as long as he could remember, they were a peaceful nation.

"Cecil!"

Cecil heard hurried footsteps and turned around, shoving the ring in a hidden pocket. Coming down the stairs ahead of him was a young woman, with long, golden hair tumbling down her shoulders and a crystal tiara resting against her forehead. She had big, soft brown eyes, a cream-like complexion, and soft pink lips that hid her pearly teeth. She was dressed in a long, simple pink gown, with long sleeves that dangled all the way down to her waist and a square neckline that showed off her elegant collar and swan-like neck. When she stepped up to Cecil, it could be seen that he was nearly a head and a half taller than her. As she spoke, she tilted her head a bit, and her crystal earrings that matched her tiara jingled softly.

_Rosa…_ Cecil thought to himself, his breath stopping in his throat. _She grows more beautiful everyday…God, I missed her so much. _However, as soon as he gazed down into her innocent eyes, he felt a sharp guilt of pang spasm inside him. _If she knew what we had to do on our mission…if she knew about the blood on my hands…Would she be giving me that tender gaze?_ He suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

"Thank goodness you are alright," she smiled, and reached out to give him a hug. However, Cecil didn't reciprocate, suddenly feeling as if his arms weighed a ton a piece. His mind was still spinning, and hardly noticed as Rosa frowned a little and stepped back, her feelings hurt. "I…was so worried. You and your men left on such short notice."

_That's right…I left without even telling her._ Cecil wanted to hit himself. At the time, it seemed like it didn't matter and that he knew she would understand, but all of a sudden, it felt like it did matter. He was such a god damn liar. He decided it would be best if he just got Rosa out of his hair right now, so he could sit down and actually think of the way to break the news to her later that he was a murderer and a bastard.

"We're okay," Cecil said coolly, but thought in his head "_I wish I could say the same for the Mysidians."_

Rosa stared up at Cecil for a few moments, wondering what in the world was going on. Finally, she sighed and reached out, touching his arm. He flinched unintentionally, and Rosa pulled her hand back quickly, as if she had been burned.

"Cecil…I'll visit you later, okay?" Before he could reply, she quickly turned and ran back up the stairs, and stifled a sob. Cecil covered his face and let out a moan, kicking the door open and walking outside into the open area of the castle. He wasn't sure he understood what just happened, but he knew it was his fault.

Rosa was a young woman of 19 who had been born and raised in Baron. Her mother, Maria, was a retired White Mage and her father was a late ex-Dark Knight, Damien Farrel. At a young age, Rosa had been brought into Baron Castle as a prodigy in White Magic, the healing arts. She had grown up with both Cecil and Kain, but what was a childhood friendship soon became something deeper for her and Cecil. It was something that had gone unspoken for years and still continued so, yet everyone who saw them together just _knew_. It was a quiet affection that had bloomed as if overnight.

And yet, Cecil felt as if he should still formally court his love, which was the proper thing to do. Rosa's mother did not approve of their match at all, which was the main reason for him feeling that way. There were other things, deeper reasons that Cecil held in a hidden heart that made him fear getting too close to his childhood flame. He knew that Rosa's mother went into battle with her father as his personal protector and mage, but it was a love story that ended in tragedy. Cecil knew that in a particularly devastating battle for Baron, Maria watched Damien get slain right before her eyes and die in her arms, her magic useless to save him.

It seemed to be the destiny of the Dark Knight to die in battle- not many survived to watch their own children grow, and Cecil didn't want to bring that kind of conflict into Rosa's peaceful life. He knew if he told her that though, she would be devastated. She would think that he did not love her…even though it was painfully the opposite.

That was just how things were for Cecil.

As he crossed the open courtyard of the castle to get to his tower, Cecil was surprised by yet another visitor- This one an unruly older man with a wild orange beard and hair, a stout, short figure, and bug-like goggles fastened around his eyes. Cecil smiled as he pushed the goggles up to his forehead, wiping his sweaty brow which only resulted in black grease being rubbed against his skin. The man then rubbed his bulbous nose, his razor-sharp blue eyes narrowing, which made Cecil's smile fade a little.

"Well, well, well, look who's back," the man said in a gruff tone, which wasn't too far off from his normal tone. "Rosa was might worried about you. I told you before, and I'm only gonna tell you once again. If you EVER make her cry, I'm gonna…" Cecil widened his eyes, and the man sighed, wiping his brow again. It certainly was a hot summer night.

"I'm gonna not let you ride my airships." Cecil sighed out a little and then smiled again, the man smiling with him. "So, how are my babies doing, anyway? I'll bet you and your grunts crashed them again, eh?" He stopped when he realized Cecil hadn't breathed one word, and put his hands on his hips. "What's the matter with you, boy?"

"Well…" Cecil sighed. It was easier to explain what happened to Cid Pollendina, the head engineer at Baron and the man who had actually invented the airship legacy, but only slightly. Cid had pretty much played babysitter to Cecil, Kain, and Rosa while they were in the castle together, and was like a second father to all three of them. He wasn't sure where to begin. But before he knew it, the words, the events, the emotions were all pouring out of his mouth, and by the time he was finished, Cid looked shell-shocked. He grunted, his face red and angry, and started to holler.

"WHAT? The king demoted you to an errand boy? What about my Red Wings? They'll be a mess without you! What's come over the king? Maybe I should think twice about workin' on the new prototype he's been hounding me to finish. Hell if I'm gonna let him use my beloved airships as killin' machines!"

"I don't know what's going on," Cecil sighed. "Kain says we should just give it some time and…" But Cid was about to burst and interrupted him, loudly.

" Cecil, you and me, we gotta stick together on this. Now, you go complete your mission and get back safe, you hear?" Cecil nodded, and Cid looked down at his watch. "Whoa, I've gotta get home, or my daughter's gonna kill me." He gave a quick wave to Cecil, pushed him out of the way, and started dashing across the courtyard. Even though Cid sounded alarmed, Cecil was still just confused. Cid was the type of guy who wasn't too quick to jump on a conspiracy theory, no matter what the situation. Cecil thought he worked too hard and needed to take a vacation, or better, retire.

Finally, Cecil made it to the tower his bedroom was in, and began to climb another set of tiring stairs. He couldn't wait to peel off his armor, get into pajamas, and just get some sleep. As he came to the small room that led into his chambers, he accidentally bumped into one of the castle maids. She was carrying a bundle of sheets, and looked up at Cecil.

"Sir, I've changed your sheets and tidied up your room."

"Thank you," Cecil said, and started to push past her.

"Good-night Sir."

Cecil slammed his door behind him and sighed, finally removing his helmet and setting it down on a small wooden table. He shook his head, his silky and messy hair falling out and landing just mid-neck. After completely undressing and changing into rich silk pajamas that were a gift from Rosa a few years ago, he slid between his cool, crisp sheets, and laid down, the silver moonlight from the full moon that had risen illuminating his chamber from the small window beside his bed. Everything was completely silent save for the ticking of his clock- Cecil knew that there were still people working and talking outside, but you could never hear them from his room. Sighing out and turning on his side, he struggled to find a way to block the thoughts from his mind so that he could just give in to his tired body and pass out.

_What's happened to the King? He covets the crystals as if possessed…and he will resort to any means to get them. Nevertheless…I can't defy him. How can I cross the man that raised Kain and I as his very own? The chivalrous knight that I have adored and admired since childhood?_ _I will not betray him. I…I can't._

Suddenly, Cecil heard his door push open, and footsteps rush to his bed. However, he didn't move an inch. He could tell by the lightness and stride that it could only be one person.

"Cecil!" Rosa burst, immediately sitting down on the edge of Cecil's bed and gently shaking his shoulder. "What is going on? You have only just returned from Mysidia, and tomorrow you are going out to Mist to battle this "Phantom Beast"." Cecil didn't turn around, and just let her keep shaking him. He had forgotten already that Rosa was going to visit, and he still wasn't in the mood.

"Don't worry," he grunted, closing his eyes. Rosa blinked and let go of him.

"Cecil…" Rosa spoke in a softer tone now, and once again, Cecil felt terrible. "Please, look at me." But he just couldn't. Instead, he sighed, clutching to his sheets tighter. What was the point in hiding it? Rosa would find out eventually…and if it wasn't from him, she would probably just be more upset.

"In Mysidia, we killed innocent people."

"…What?"

"We had to _kill_ the innocents in order to _steal_ their crystal. It was horrible…but I guess it's my fate as a Dark Knight. Soon, I won't even feel any remorse for my actions." Rosa took a breath and sighed.

"Cecil…we both know that will never happen."

"Still, I can't defy the King…I'm a hopeless coward." Finally, he turned in bed and faced her, marveling at the way the moonlight highlighted her hair and made her eyes dazzle. She was so beautiful, so trusting, it made his heart ache. "This is it, Rosa. It's all just going to go downhill from here…I don't know why you just don't move on." Rosa felt her eyes water, and Cecil sighed, turning away again. "All I do is make you cry. You don't need someone like that." Rosa stood up from the bed and clenched her fist, her voice rising.

"The Cecil I know would never whimper like this! The Cecil I love…" She trailed off, resting her hand over her pounding heart and trying to calm herself down. "…You leave for Mist early tomorrow, right?"

Cecil nodded. "Kain is coming too…so don't worry. I'll be fine. Please…trust me." Rosa sighed and leaned in.

"Please come back safe, okay?" At first, Cecil didn't reply. Then slowly, he turned around and sat up, reaching up and gently caressing Rosa's cheek. She leaned in a little more, hopeful, and Cecil leaned in as well, cupping her face gently and watching her close her eyes. She could feel his breath on her lips, only inches away… but a few moments later, he pulled away and rolled back over. Rosa paused, opening her eyes and staring at the back of his head. Reaching up to touch her lips, she turned around and left, closing the door loudly behind her. Cecil closed his eyes and curled up, cursing himself silently.

_No matter how much it hurts, I have to do it Rosa. You won't go on your own, so I will just push and push until you realize that we are a mistake. I'm a different man from the one you knew last week. All of a sudden…everything is different._

_I'm sorry._

_

* * *

_

The next morning, Cecil was running late as he ran down to the entryway of Baron Castle to meet up with Kain. And, of course as usual, Kain was punctual, resting against a pillar and laughing when he saw Cecil run up to him, gasping for breath.

"So, are you ready for some real combat?" Kain asked teasingly, and Cecil grinned. Kain could help him forget his problems so easily.

"Always."

"Lead the way," Kain did a mocking bow, and Cecil laughed, proceeding ahead and signaling for the guards to open the grand double doors that allowed access to the outside world. Their first stop would be Baron town, so that they could buy supplies and gather information, and then, they would take the road to Mist Cave, where the Phantom Beast was supposedly preventing entrance into Mist.

Cecil looked back at the castle, which was shining in the early morning sun. Rosa was probably just waking up, and getting ready to attend to her studies. Usually, she would wake Cecil for missions like this, but this morning, she hadn't come.

* * *

_And so, the dark knight Cecil was stripped of his command as captain of the Red Wings. He and the master dragoon Kain head toward the dark valley for the village Mist. The advent of the airship marked the realization of Baron's dreams, but also the birth of its militarism. With its Royal Air Force "Red Wings," Baron soon reigned supreme. Now, as monsters multiply and stir unrest, Baron only exploits its power to __collect the world's Crystals. Why? The Crystals shed their light silently..._

To Be Continued…


	2. Act Two: You Can’t Turn Back

_Act Two- You Can't Turn Back_

Baron was a bustling town that was perched right near the outskirts of Baron Castle. It had always been a place of fond memories for both Cecil and Kain, who would often spend their summers there with Rosa at her house or at Cid's house with his daughter. Since airships had become more and more developed in Baron, the town became deeply immersed in commerce and trade. It made it an even more fun place to be, for the young and old.

"I love it here!" Kain grinned as they walked down the cobblestone streets. "We gotta start going to the pub more often Cecil, you don't get out that much."

"When I get my job back, then we can go to the pub," Cecil said, sighing a little. "I really hope King Baron reconsiders things after we come back…I'm kind of worried now."

"Yeah, Rosa told me you seemed stressed," Kain said as they stepped into an apothecary to get some healing potions. Cecil didn't say anything, and Kain gave him a strange look before filling out his order at the counter. After he was done, the two sat down, waiting for the owner of the shop to bring them their supplies.

"Are you two okay?" Kain asked, and Cecil looked up at him.

"Uh…well…I'm not really sure what is going on right now…" Cecil said. "Ever since I came back…it's really hit home that my work is going to become more dangerous. I don't want to put her through that. She doesn't understand though."

"Cecil…don't be so quick to dismiss her," Kain said, surprising Cecil a bit. Kain had never really been an advocate for the opposite sex. If anything, he thought women were needy and annoying. Cecil raised his eyebrows and looked over at his friend. Kain looked dead serious. "She wants to be with you…and you want to be with her. Why fight it?"

"I do want to be with her, but I am more rational than she is," Cecil replied. "It's hard to explain…I want to be with her, but…more than that, I want her to be safe and happy. I think that is more important…" Kain smiled some.

"Yeah, Cecil, guess what? That means your in lo-"

"Highwind? Your order is ready."

Kain cut himself off and stood up, going back up to the counter and getting their stuff. Cecil looked after him and then stood up. After getting everything, the two walked back outside, preparing to investigate the Phantom Beast. What was it? Cecil and Kain were not sure, but there were many adventurers that passed through the town everyday. Hopefully some of them had gone to Mist or come back from the area. For this task, the two decided to split up.

"Excuse me," Cecil said, stopping a young woman inside the pub. The woman turned around and saw Cecil, letting out a little gasp and stepping back.

"The Dark Knight! Sir…I've paid all my taxes, I swear!" With that, she turned and bolted out the door. Cecil paused and watched her go, confused. He had absolutely nothing to do with the taxing of Baron. What had she heard? And why did she sound so scared? For some reason, he had a feeling it had something to do with the King. Spotting quite a few people gathered around the bar, he slipped over nonchalantly and tried to overhear conversations that were going as people were served their drinks. Some people were moaning about how lately the King just simply hadn't been himself. Others were remarking that taxes had indeed suddenly shot up for construction of more airships. One person was upset because their wife had been suddenly jailed. Cecil couldn't believe the things he was hearing. Were they really all true? He decided he wouldn't bother any of those people for info about the Phantom Beast.

An hour or so later, the two knights met back up with each other in front of the local Inn. Cecil had gotten nothing but an attempted lap dance from a girl by the tiny river that ran through the north side of the town who was practicing to be a "special occasion" dancer, and a stern talking-to from Cid's daughter, Amelia, about making sure Cid didn't overwork himself. Kain didn't come up with anything either.

"The Phantom Beast could just be a legend," Kain said as they started up the dirt path to Mist Cave. "I mean, it is entirely possible somebody just made it up to keep people away from Mist."

"Yeah…" Cecil trailed off, half-listening. He was still disturbed about what he had heard about the King in town, but he didn't want to burden Kain with any more of his problems for the day.

_Why is everything in my life as I know it falling apart?_

The walk to the Mist Cave was very short; it was a simple trail that wound through some of the emerald-green fields Baron proudly boasted about. They also passed Chocobo Lake, a pretty little blue lake that was surrounded by cascading waterfalls. Cecil smiled a little as they passed by. He had always imagined taking Rosa there when he was younger to do something romantic, like ask for her hand in marriage. But now…

"Cecil, are you listening to me?"

"Huh?"

"I said, we're here," Kain glared at him. "Get with it! I know you are upset about losing your job, but if you don't cooperate with me here, you're never gonna get it back!" Cecil blinked and looked up. They had made it into a small valley where the path suddenly stopped: ahead of them was the entrance to the Mist Cave. It appeared to be pretty dark, but living up to its name, the entryway was also shrouded in fog. Kain pulled out his lance, and Cecil kept his hand on his dark blade. They both knew that monsters had been getting more and more out of control and restless, and that there would be encounters.

With Kain leading the way, the two slipped inside. Cecil had to narrow his eyes to see through the thick fog, as he could barely see his hand in front of his face. The sound of precipitation could be heard all around, dripping from the ceiling and into the various little ponds that were scattered throughout the area. The heaviest fog was rising from them, and that was where the monsters of Mist cave were gathered and sleeping. They were giant, slimy purple larvae, pulsating and gurgling on their own mucus as they slept the day away. They appeared absolutely harmless, except for when they decided to wake up and slime their predators, which usually resulted in them choking to death or drowning. When Cecil and Kain got past them at a far enough distance, one of them would launch a Fire or Lightening Bomb, and make quick work of them in groups.

Nearly half-way in through the cave, a wet breathing noise suddenly erupted and hissed "TURN BACK NOW…." Cecil and Kain both gasped, looking around. However, nothing was in front of, behind, or beside them.

"Whatever," Kain said, putting his hands on his hips. "Probably some sort of trick of the wind."

Cecil wanted to remind him that there was no wind, but decided it wasn't going to do anything productive. They continued on, and in under a half hour, approached the final stretch of the cavern. Ahead of him, Cecil could see light, and he knew that they were almost there. As they headed towards the exit, Kain accidentally dropped a Lightening Bomb, setting it off and creating a loud, thundering explosion with sparks flying everywhere. Cecil coughed and tried to fan the air with his hand, struggling to make it through the exit. As soon as he placed one foot outside, an invisible force threw him back, causing him to cry out and smash right into Kain. They both tumbled over into the remains of the Lightening Bomb, their ears ringing inside their helmets as the voice from before suddenly returned, louder than ever.

"KNIGHTS OF BARON." Cecil and Kain both looked up, trying to pull themselves from the ground.

"Who are you?" Kain yelled, his voice echoing back at him over and over again.

"LEAVE NOW AND NO HARM WILL BEFALL YOU." Kain smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Confident bastard, aren't you…?"

"YOU REFUSE?"

"Yes," Cecil protested. "We have to get to Mist Village, and we are not going back." There was a soft laughter, in reply, and Cecil withdrew his blade.

"SO BE IT."

"The mist is gathering!" Kain gasped. The temperature dropped lower and lower, and suddenly, a whirlwind of mist was forming in front of them. It went faster and faster, when suddenly it burst into the form of a white dragon, with a long, slender neck, and piercing blue eyes. It fluttered the small wings on its back and let out a shriek, swinging its neck and spraying mist over his new enemies. Cecil and Kain managed to dodge just in time- and it was a good thing too. Everything that the mist blew over turned into solid ice.

"This must be the Phantom Beast…" Cecil trailed off, but Kain had already jumped into the fray. Sliding across the ice the beast had created; he thrust his lance out and pierced it through its chest, jumping back to view his work. As a Dragoon, Kain had incredible leaping skills, and could fight in the air with as much agility as he could on the ground. The dragon started to sway its long neck and cry, slowly melting away into puddle of water before evaporating away. Kain's lance clattered to the cavern floor, where he went over and retrieved it.

"Not bad, huh Cecil?"

Cecil shook his head. He was so out of it, he couldn't even lift his sword to help Kain. He felt disgusted with himself.

"Yeah…not bad pal."

"Well, come on, let's hurry!" Kain exclaimed. "We can deliver the ring and go back home! This is the easiest mission we have ever been on, eh?"

Cecil followed Kain out of the cave and was relieved to be in sunlight again. They were now completely surrounded by the northern Baron Mountains. Just a little ways ahead of them was a tiny village, Mist, and behind it were even more mountains. Cecil knew that between those mountains was a little valley path that would lead in through Mist from the East, but not many people took it because it was dangerous.

Crossing the gentle green fields, the two men soon came to the edge of town, and could see that it was filled with quaint little homes, goldfish ponds, and a lush community garden filled with vegetables and big heads of lettuce. An elderly man and a young boy were outside, sitting against the back of a tree and reading a book together. A mom came outside, calling for her kids to come in and get their breakfast. A teenage girl saw Cecil and Kain and started to approach them, but Cecil felt something hot burning in his pocket. Reaching down, he quickly fished around, finding only the ring and lifting it out. It was searing his fingers.

"Ouch!" He cried, dropping it on the ground and shaking his hand. Kain bent down, touching the ring himself, and jerking back.

"What the hell? It feels like that thing is on fire!" He glared at it closer, and widened his eyes. "It's…glowing!"

Smoke trickled out of the ruby, as it quivered and began to crack. It suddenly burst open, the shards of the jewel flying everywhere and causing Kain to cover his eyes. Their surroundings began to tint a deep red, and smoky explosions burst in the air. Out of them appeared fiery, blazing balls, with glaring fangs and orange, glassy eyes. Cecil recognized them as Bombs, fearsome monsters that were born in flame and caused massive destruction when agitated. More and more began to appear, screeching happily and starting to take off around the village. The girl that had been approaching them stopped and screamed, dropping her basket and running for her life. The other villagers began to freak out too, and the Bombs began to ram their way into any building or tree they could, instantly setting it aflame. In under a minute, all of Mist Village was on fire, and the remaining Bombs began to attack the villagers. It was out of anyone's control. Screams rang out and the sickening smell of burning flesh reached Cecil's nostrils.

"My God…!" Kain gasped, covering his mouth and shuddering. Cecil felt weak in his knees, like he was witnessing the massacre at Mysidia all over again. He knew that if he had had breakfast this morning, it would be on the ground.

"…This is it…? This is why he sent us…?" He whimpered, closing his eyes.

_King Baron sent us to destroy the Mist Village, just like Mysidia…_

_I'm a murderer all over again…in less than 48 hours…_

Kain felt as if his feet were made of lead. He was paralyzed with wonder and fear all at the same time. "The entire village…in flames…"

Gazing down at his hands, Cecil could have sworn that they were slick with glossy, fresh new blood, pouring between his fingers and falling at his feet. He suddenly collapsed down to his knees, panting out and clutching his head, screaming out at the top of his lungs.

"WHYYYYYYYYYY?"

Kain knelt down to try to comfort him, but suddenly, a little cry broke out from the roaring of the flames.

"Mommy! Nooo!"

The voice cut through Cecil's senses, causing him to open his eyes and look to his left. Standing in front of a small home was a little girl, with bright green curly hair and wide emerald eyes. She didn't look more than seven years old. Dressed in a light blue sundress with a pink bow, she fell to her knees, pulling into her arms the crumpled figure of an older woman. Cecil pulled himself to his feet and ran over to her, Kain following. The little girl looked up at Cecil, tears burning in her eyes.

"My mom's dragon died, and she also…" She choked and gasped, clutching her mother's pale head to her lap and wailing. Cecil and Kain looked at each other, their hearts sinking.

"What!"

"So…She was a summoner…" Kain trailed off. "And that monster was her…" He lowered his head. "God damn…"

"Her mother died because we killed the Phantom Beast…" Cecil trailed off, and the girl looked up at him, glaring.

"You killed my mom's dragon?" Cecil looked down at her, straight into her eyes. There was no way he could not be honest, even if she was just a child.

"We didn't know…it was our order to come here…" He shook his head. "I'm…I'm so sorry." Kain stepped up to Cecil, pulling him aside.

"The King's wish was to annihilate every summoner in this village…So I'm afraid we're going to have to take care of her too." Cecil stared at him, widening his eyes. He could not believe what Kain was saying.

"WHAT?"

"Shut up!" Kain hissed, nodding towards the little girl, who was still staring up at them hatefully. "I know that it's terrible, but it is the King's orders."

"She is just a little girl!" Cecil protested. "What can she possibly do?"

"You intend to defy the King?" Kain raised his eyebrows, and Cecil turned away.

"I refuse to continue this slaughter, even in the King's name!"

"Damn…I was afraid you would say that," Kain sighed, and raised his lance. Cecil turned around and gasped, ducking down as Kain suddenly swung his lance hard right for Cecil's head. As Cecil hit the ground, he heard an explosion above him. Looking up, he saw that Kain had just barely managed to skewer a Bomb that had been sneaking up behind them. Kain pulled back his lance, twirling it between his fingers. "I guess I'm just going to have to join you!"

His heart pounding, Cecil pulled himself up and shook his head. Kain laughed a little and patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on Cecil, did you really think I was going to turn against my best friend?"

"After all of this chaos, I don't know WHAT to think anymore," Cecil snapped. "But Kain…seriously, think about this."

"I have thought about it," Kain said seriously. "I owe the King so much, but I can't disgrace the Dragoons with missions like this. Not on my life." Cecil sighed and looked around. Some of the fires had begun to already burn out, but in their place, more were rising and licking at the sky above. The smoke was also starting to get stifling. He knew that they couldn't stay much longer and expect to survive.

"You do realize we are hereon traitors," Cecil said, and Kain nodded, looking a little disappointed.

"Heh, yeah…and we're opposing the mightiest kingdom in the land…We'll need allies to survive. And somehow, we have to go back and rescue Rosa."

_Rosa…_ Cecil sighed. He had totally forgotten about her. He hoped that she would manage to stay safe until they could come and get her. Looking up at Kain, he stuck out his hand.

"Thanks…friend."

However, Kain did not take his hand. He paused for a moment, and then turned away from Cecil.

"Save it. I'm not doing this for you."

Cecil blinked and lowered his hand, not knowing what to think. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Kain turned back to him.

"What should we do with the girl?" He gestured over to her. She was remaining in the same exact position as before, hugging her mother's dead body and staring daggers at the two invaders of her village.

"Well, we're not going to leave her," Cecil said, and turned to the girl, bending down on one knee and holding out his hand. "It's going to be alright. We're not going to hurt you…come with us, okay?" The girl snorted and slapped Cecil's hand away, standing up straight and retreating back from her mother's body.

"No!"

"Come on!" Kain snapped, diving in to grab her. "We have to go now!" The girl screamed and kicked Kain in the chest as he leaned in, knocking him back a few inches enough for her to get away. She started running towards the garden, pushing through the flaming vegetables and heading back towards the back valley exit of the town.

"Wait!" Cecil cried, starting to run after her. The girl stopped and turned around, fresh tears in her eyes as she raised her hand in the air.

"I hate you! You killed my mom!" Her body began to glow a faint yellow, and crystal bubbles burst from her hand. Kain caught up to Cecil and pulled him away just in time from being crushed by the form that had magically appeared in front of the girl. It was a huge, hulking man with arms the size of Cecil and Kain's bodies, and height as tall as a house. Slamming down on the ground, he proceeded to crack it open, and the whole village began to shake and shudder underneath his strength. Cecil and Kain both were knocked off their feet, and the quakes began to get harder and faster, bouncing them up in the air painfully.

"Phantom Beast!" Kain cried, and Cecil struggled to reach down for his sword.

"If we don't stop it…everything will get swallowed into the earthquake!" Cecil started to crawl towards the Phantom Beast, and Kain called out for him frantically over the roar of the fire and the shaking ground.

"Cecil! Look out!"

But by the time Cecil looked up, it was too late. A piece of the stone chimney on the house beside them had fallen down, and it struck him square on the head. His ears ringing, Cecil collapsed to the ground, feeling his head get lighter and his world grow dark. He could hear Kain calling for him, but it sounded like he was getting further and further away…

* * *

_Cecil…_

_Cecil..._

_Rosa? Is that you?_

_You have to get up Cecil…you have to wake up. It's started._

_What…? What has started?_

"Rosa!" Cecil gasped, suddenly sitting up opening his eyes. As his vision clarified, he saw that he was now in a little grove, with a few sparse trees surrounding them and soft green grass. Looking up, he saw a familiar mountain range, and that the sun was setting into the horizon. He guessed by the dew that was covering his body that he had to have been laying there for at least a day, if not more. The question was though, how did he get where he was, and was he alone?

The answer to the second question came in a heap a few feet away from him. Curled up on the grass and mumbling in her sleep was the little girl from before, her curls a mess and her skin all cut up and bruised. Cecil was unharmed thanks to his armor, but the girl looked seriously hurt. Crawling over to her, Cecil gently shook her shoulder, but she didn't move an inch. He stood up and took a walk around, checking to see if anyone else was with them, particularly his best friend. Placing his hands around his mouth, he started to call out for him, at first softly and then louder and louder.

"Kain! Kain?"

He sighed, lowering his hands from his mouth and shaking his head. There was no reply…and he was alone. Coming back over to the girl, he gently picked her up in his arms, holding her against his chest. He had to get her somewhere safe so that she could recover properly. Pushing through the trees, he found himself crossing through what became less and less grass and more and more sand. Cecil soon realized where he was, and became slightly relieved. It appeared that they had somehow made it into the Kaipo Desert, which he knew was on the east side of Mist village, on the other side of the mountains. While the desert was large and usually unbearable in the daylight, it was cool now that night was falling, and Cecil knew exactly how to get to the desert oasis, Kaipo Village. He had been there on many missions with the Red Wings. He was sure he could find a safe place for the girl to rest there.

Eventually, he came to the oasis, which was a village set on the edge of a small pond with palm trees and blooming cacti. Slipping through the stone city gates, the sky now dark the streets nearly empty, Cecil ran through town to find the Inn he had stayed at on his previous trips. Bursting through the doors, he startled the Innkeeper, who ran out to meet him.

"Uhh…welcome sir…Oh!" He leaned over and peered at the girl. "Is she hurt! Take her inside! There's no charge at all!"

"Thank you," Cecil sighed, and with that, followed the Innkeeper to a room that was just down the hall. After unlocking the door, the Innkeeper gestured for Cecil to come in, and closed it behind him. Cecil walked over to the only bed in the room and gently set the girl upon it, pulling the covers back and smoothing them over her delicate frame. After making her as comfortable as possible, he left the room and went back up to the counter to solicit the Innkeeper for a pitcher of water. After getting it, he came back into the room, only to see the girl sitting up in bed and gazing out the window beside her. Coming over with the water and a borrowed glass, he poured some and handed it to the girl. She didn't even look at him.

"Hey…are you okay?" Cecil asked softly.

"…"

Cecil blinked, flustered behind his helmet. He wasn't very good with kids, and the situation in Mist only made this encounter twice as awkward.

"Um…My name is Cecil. What's yours?"

"…"

Cecil sighed, putting the water pitcher and glass down on her nightstand. "Listen…I'm so sorry about your mom…I understand if you can't forgive me. But…at least let me protect you. I can't explain everything, because I don't know myself…but I want to keep you safe from whatever may be pursuing you."

"…"

Cecil turned away, his back to the girl as he got down on the worn rug tossed onto the stone floor, and laid down, using his hands as a pillow. He heard the bed beside him shift, imagining that the little girl was laying down herself. As he tried to assess his situation and think about what he should do tomorrow to find Kain, he let his body give in to sleep. He was still exhausted from the quake.

* * *

"Cecil! I've finally found you!"

Cecil moaned and slowly opened his eyes, sitting up and looking towards the entryway of their room. "Kain…?"

"No, you fool; it's me, General Ashby!"

Cecil blinked, his eyes focusing as a tall man in a deep crimson uniform stormed in, three other men behind him in what he recognized as standard Baron blue army uniforms. Cecil stood up, and General Ashby extended his hand. Cecil recognized the man from around the castle, but couldn't say that he had honestly spoken to him on that many occasions. Regardless, Cecil shook his hand, wondering what was going on.

"General Ashby…what brings you to Kaipo?"

"You!" The General exclaimed. "You've been missing for days, do you realize that?" Cecil heard the little girl sit up behind him, letting out a slight gasp.

"Well, Sir, the King…"

"I'm here on the King's orders," Ashby interrupted. "All Summoners of Mist must be annihilated. So please hand over the girl, and then we can take you back home." Cecil widened his eyes, and the little girl whimpered softly.

"No," Cecil replied firmly. Ashby looked surprised, as did his men. Cecil stood up straighter, and said it again louder. "No, I just can't do that."

Ashby sighed a little and turned to his men, who seemed confused. With a shrug, Ashby withdrew his sword and directed it towards the Dark Knight.

"Kill him."

"Wait!" Cecil cried. "I don't think you understand…"

But it was far too late. The men, all withdrawing their blades, began to approach him. Cecil looked back at the girl, and saw that she had curled up against the corner of her bed and the wall, shivering in fear. Looking down, Cecil withdrew his dark sword and held it between his right fist and his left fingertips, the blade beginning to glow a sinister violet.

"Dark Wave."

Cecil felt a powerful surge jerk up from his legs up to his fingers, the blade projecting sharp, black, blue, and violet blades that flew towards his enemies. Each blade sliced through, the soldiers gagging and crying out as blood dripped from their arms, chests, and stomachs. Cecil staggered a little, feeling his energy level drop dangerously low, but his initial attack was enough for the soldiers. They ran out, screaming and clutching their wounds as the General glared at Cecil and ran out after them. He heard the door of the Inn slam shut so hard that it rattled the furniture. Falling back, Cecil collapsed at the edge of the girl's bed, panting out for breath. She blinked and slowly crawled over to him.

"Are…are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Cecil moaned out. "I just need to rest for a moment…that attack drains my energy and uses it offensively…I knew it was the only thing I could do that wouldn't kill them…But don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"You…promise?" The girl asked softly, and Cecil nodded.

"I promise."

The girl paused and closed her eyes, folding her hands together and softly chanted a spell, one that Cecil recognized from hearing Rosa practice it and practice it over and over while they were young.

"Cure!"

A gentle white light sparkled over Cecil's body, and moments later, he felt his energy return, good as new. He sat up, smiling and turning to the girl.

"Thanks…I didn't know you knew White Magic."

"I know a little," The girl replied, looking down at the bed and then looking back up at Cecil. "I'm Rydia."

"Rydia…that's a pretty name," Cecil said. There was more silence, and Rydia nervously played with a lock of her curly hair.

"Do you ever take that off?"

"Hmm?" Cecil asked.

"Your helmet," Rydia pointed up towards Cecil's head. "Do you ever take it off?"

"Oh, well, of course," Cecil said, reaching up and unfastening it. Pulling it off, he handed it to her, and she took it, feeling the weight with her skinny arms. "See?"

"You look much better without it," Rydia said, gazing over Cecil's face and hair. "People can see your eyes." Cecil blushed.

"Well, I'll tell you a secret…I've never really liked my eyes."

"No?" Rydia blinked incredulously. "But they're so…blue."

"I know," Cecil laughed. "Blue and girly!"

"They aren't girly!" Rydia laughed too. "They suit you perfectly."

"Well, thanks…" Cecil shook his head. "But, I think that's enough chatting for tonight. You really need to get your rest. I promise we can talk tomorrow."

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Rydia asked, sitting back and pulling up her covers.

"I'm not really sure," Cecil said, sighing. "We need to find Kain…you know, the man who was with me before? After we find him, we can figure out where to go to find allies to fight Baron, and meanwhile, we still need to rescue Rosa, and…" He heard a gentle snoring, and looked back over at Rydia. She was snuggled against her pillows, and fast asleep. Cecil smiled a little and got up off the bed, taking his helmet and setting it down beside the rug. After getting as comfortable as one can get on a rug, Cecil closed his eyes.

"Good-night, Rydia."

"Mmm…Good-night, Cecil."

The following morning, Rydia woke up bright and early, washing her face and cuts with the water Cecil brought. She then kneeled over beside him and gently shook his shoulder.

"Good morning Cecil! Good morning!"

Cecil groaned and rolled over, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Morning…"

"Come on! We have to find Kain!"

"Alright…I'm coming."

After Cecil had situated himself and pulled his helmet back on, they left the Inn, thanking the Innkeeper again and going outside to check out their surroundings. The weather was extra hot and dry, and the sun was already hanging high overhead. A gentle wind blew through, sand running over Cecil's boots and Rydia's sandals. As they passed people on the street, both Cecil and Rydia asked if a Dragoon had passed by, but no one knew anything. Rydia ran up to a young girl sitting at the edge of a little pond as Cecil stepped into a pub, tapping her shoulder.

"Excuse me. Has a Dragoon been in town?" The girl looked up at Rydia and shook her head.

"No Miss. Awfully weird that you ask though. It seems that all sorts of people have been going missing since last week."

"What do you mean?" Rydia blinked, sitting down beside the girl. The girl flipped her hair back and sighed.

"Well, you know about Prince Edward Damcyan, right?"

"Sure I do," Rydia nodded enthusiastically. "He's the Prince that rules over this village, right? He's so handsome, and he sings as beautifully as a bard!"

"Well, the Prince has disappeared from his castle!" The girl exclaimed. "And so has his fiancée, Miss Anna. I know, because Miss Anna's father Tellah turned the village upside down looking for them."

"Oh no…" Rydia trailed off. "How terrible…I hope they find him soon."

"Me too," the girl sighed. "We all miss Prince Edward. He would always come to town and sing for me and my friends…"

Rydia climbed to her feet, coughing a little and gazing at the pond thirstily. She decided it was time for a drink. As she walked back to the pub, she saw Cecil stepping outside, and ran up to him.

"Did you find out anything!"

"Hardly…" Cecil shook his head. "Everyone here is in an uproar because Prince Edward has disappeared."

"I just talked to someone about that," Rydia said. "Do you know Prince Edward?"

"No, can't say I know any royals," Cecil said, and started to continue down the street. Rydia tugged on his arm.

"Hold on Cecil, let's go back into the pub. I'm thirsty."

"I don't have any money…sorry," Cecil said, turning back to her. Rydia squirmed and rubbed her throat. "I really don't…Kain had all our money on him…"

"But Cecil…" She paused as they passed a house. "Can't we just ask someone for a free drink? I mean, we're in the desert! If people don't have drinks here, they're crazy."

"I don't know about asking strangers for a free drink," Cecil began, but Rydia had already run over to the house, pounding on the door. Cecil groaned and turned to catch up to her, just as the door opened. A woman dressed in a long, light blue dress appeared, her brown hair wrapped up in a messy bun. Wiping her hands on her apron, she smiled and bent down to Rydia's level.

"Hi sweetie, what can I do for you?"

"I'm really thirsty," Rydia said in a sickeningly sweet tone. Cecil rolled his eyes from the safety of his helmet. "Could I have a drink?"

"Rydia," Cecil barked. "What did I tell you?"

"Oh sir, your daughter is just too adorable," the woman laughed, and stood up. "Please come in, both of you. I have tea on the stove." Rydia looked back at Cecil, sticking out her tongue, and hurried inside. Cecil raised his eyebrows and followed, the woman pulling out two chairs for them before returning to her stove.

_Daughter? I'm only twenty!_

"Honey, who was at the door?" A male voice called from upstairs.

"Just some travelers who need a drink dear!" The woman called back, and reached up in a cabinet to pull down two mugs. As she poured the tea, a man came down the steps, pushing his flaxen hair back and smiling.

"Hello," he said, taking a seat beside Rydia. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Rydia, and this is Cecil, my Daddy." Cecil grunted, and Rydia laughed happily. Cecil and the man shook hands, and the woman came over, setting down a mug of steaming tea in front of each setting.

"Cecil, huh? Must be a popular name."

"How so?" Cecil blinked, pulling off his helmet so he could sip on the tea.

"Oh dear, it's terrible," the man's wife said, sitting down beside Rydia and gently tousling her hair. "This morning, a young girl collapsed in the street in front of our house. As my husband took her inside to rest in our guest room, all she could do was moan and cry. The only word we could make out was the name "Cecil"."

"…What…?" Cecil trailed off, nearly dropping his mug. "…Where is she now?"

"She's still upstairs," the woman replied, and Cecil jumped up, his hip hitting the table and causing the dishes on it to rattle and shake as he bolted out of the kitchen and ran up the staircase.

"Cecil!" Rydia cried, leaping from her seat and running behind him.

_Please, please God…let me be wrong…_ Cecil silently pleaded, turning and going through the first open door he saw in the upstairs hallway. It was a beautiful room, with the window wide open, filling it with a pleasant summer breeze. In the corner was a single bed, a coughing form curled up under the covers. Cecil approached the bed, his heart pounding, and slowly pulled back the covers. Rydia appeared in the doorway, panting out.

"Cecil?"

"Oh God…" Cecil moaned, suddenly stepping back and resting his hand over his chest. "No…" He closed his eyes and collapsed on the chair beside the bed, covering his face. Rydia slowly approached the bed and peeked under the covers, blinking.

"Cecil…do you know this girl?"

A few moments later the man and his wife came upstairs, the wife waiting in the doorway as the man came over, carrying a fresh compress and placing it on the girl's forehead in bed. Cecil looked up, reaching over and gently pushing back the gold locks in her face.

"Yeah…I know her…" Cecil sighed, his heart pounding harder. "This is…my…" He moaned and bit down on his lip. "Rosa…"

She was curled up in the bed, her face ashen and pale, with dark pink circles around her eyes. Her hair was matted and pulled up in a tangled ponytail, and someone had taken off her favorite crystal tiara and placed it on the table next to her. Her lips were dried and chapped, which suddenly burst open with a violent cough that shook her entire body. Her compress slipped off, and when Cecil reached up to replace it, he winced. Her forehead was on fire!

"Cecil…" Rydia sighed, holding onto his arm and turning towards their hosts. "What's wrong with her?"

"Uhh…" The man sighed, going over to the bookcase on the opposite side of the room and pulling down a book. Flipping through a few pages, he gently showed it to Cecil, who glanced at it and then quickly turned back to Rosa, clutching both her hands in his. Rydia took the book and narrowed her eyes, sounding the words out loud slowly.

"Des…ert…Fe…ver…" She looked back up. "Desert Fever?"

"It is quite an ailment…" The man said gently, taking the book back and reading down the page. "I believe this is the proper diagnosis…she has all the symptoms, and then some…Violent shivers…coughing up blood…constantly dehydrated despite what we have been giving her…high fever…" He shut the book and looked down at Cecil. "She's been out of it ever since we found her, so we couldn't ask her much…but you think she was looking for you?"

"She must have been," Cecil sighed. "She comes from Baron…"

"Her trip must have been difficult," the woman sighed. "The passage to here from Mist was ravaged by some geological accident a few days ago…I can't imagine how she managed to get through to Kaipo." Cecil closed his eyes, squeezing Rosa's hands tighter. She coughed again and slowly opened her eyes, her lips forming a tiny smile.

"Cecil…"

Cecil opened his eyes and gasped, leaning in and gently touching his nose to hers, whispering. "Rosa…how are you feeling?"

"Mmm…Cecil…" Rosa sighed and closed her eyes again, pulling her hands away and rolling over. Cecil sighed and sat back, clearing his throat.

"…So…what can we do?"

"Well, there is a cure," the man replied, and went back to shelve his book. "She will need something called the Sand Ruby. It is a substance that is created when an Antlion lays its eggs."

"Where can we find it?"

"Well, the nearest Antlion nest is up North, by Damcyan castle," the wife said, stepping inside and pushing her hair back. "The only problem is you will need a member of the royal family to take you to the nest. They are the only ones who have the ability to tame the Antlions and obtain the Sand Ruby." She paused. "Prince Edward is missing, but he has several cousins who live there that would be glad to assist, I am sure…especially since this is an emergency."

"You'll have to go through the Water Cavern to the north to get there," the man added. "But the exit to that is being blocked by horrible sea snakes…You might have to wait a few days before they decide to leave…"

"Well, I'm not waiting. I'm going to Damcyan right now," Cecil said gruffly, standing up and pushing past the man and his wife. "Please look after Rosa and Rydia for me until I return."

"Cecil, wait!" Rydia cried, following him. "Please, take me with you!" Cecil whirled around angrily.

"Absolutely not. This is MY problem, not yours."

"You HAVE to take me with you!" Rydia snapped. "Did you hear him? There are going to be monsters! You don't have any magic, and you won't make it through alive!" She pouted and grabbed his hand. "Besides…you promised you would protect me." Cecil sighed, closing his eyes and trying to clear his mind. Of course, he knew what she was saying was right. He couldn't take out what happened on Rydia, she was only trying to help. Besides, he knew he couldn't leave her. If Baronian guards came to this house to murder Rydia and the innocent family that lived there, he would never be able to forgive himself.

"Alright…I'm sorry Rydia," Cecil said softly. "You're right. We should go together."

"Oh dear…" The woman fanned herself and took Cecil by the arm. "Come downstairs with me dear, I'll pack some things for yourself and your daughter. It will take a few days to get through the Water Cavern…you need to be prepared." She rushed downstairs, Rydia following her. The man looked up at Cecil and nodded, exiting the room and following his wife and Rydia. Cecil turned and faced Rosa, who had started coughing again. She whimpered and clung to her pillow, closing her eyes tighter and gasping.

"Cecil…! Don't leave me…!"

Cecil bit down on his lip and walked back over to the bed, bending down and lightly kissing her forehead. Just the five-second touch burned his lips.

"I have to go for now Rosa…but I swear…I will come back for you. So please…wait for me." He stood up, adjusted her compress once last time, and started towards the door, her loud coughing causing him to wince. Stepping outside, he softly closed it behind him and started down the stairs, feeling numb all over.

_I'll save you Rosa…I promise!_


	3. Act Three: The Sage

_Act Three – The Sage_

"Take that!" Rydia landed a final blow upon the Desert Sahagin's scaly red head and stumbled back as the monster let out a strangled cry and disintegrated into the sands, blowing away with the next burst of scorching wind. Rydia turned to Cecil with a proud grin. "I can feel myself getting stronger, Cecil!"

"I'm sure you'll be a warrior in no time flat," Cecil said dryly as sweat dripped down his temple. He reached for the flask the kind woman watching over Rosa had given him full of Potion. What Rydia didn't know was that as she was busy hopping around and trying to strike the desert monsters with her miniscule steel rod, Cecil was draining his energy just trying to keep them alive by striking with his Dark Wave attack from afar. With Rydia flitting about like a butterfly in a garden, he couldn't risk raising his blade, but the girl would not heed his advice and stand still. He supposed some part of him should be grateful for her enthusiasm, but he was beginning to feel like taking Rydia with him through the underwater passage was the worst idea he had had yet.

His second-worst idea had been betraying his country not 24 hours ago and declaring himself a rebel with his best friend, Dragoon Kain Highwind, who had disappeared in the middle of an attack from a Phantom Beast and left him with Rydia, a 7-year old orphan Summoner who was apparently not nearly as powerful as she had seemed when she attacked Cecil and Kain with the aforementioned Phantom Beast.

What had started off as a journey to find Kain had turned into a race against time, for Cecil had discovered his childhood friend Rosa was struck down with desert fever in a stranger's house in Kaipo. He had been instructed by the couple of the house to visit Damcyan, where a member of the royal family could procure a Sand Ruby from the Antlion nest which would cure Rosa.

"I know a little bit of white magic, some black magic and I can summon Phantom Beasts, of course," Rydia had been explaining to Cecil as they trekked north across Kaipo Desert to the entrance of the waterway that would take them to Damcyan.

"Phantom Beasts as powerful as the titan that caused all those earthquakes?" Cecil asked hopefully.

Oh, dear, no," Rydia said, "I'm afraid Titan only came out because I was very distressed about my mother. She and him were very close, you know. I hope to be able to summon him someday though. However, I can summon…" She closed her eyes, her body glowing the familiar warm yellow Cecil saw when Titan was called. "…CHOCOBO!"

Suddenly, a large yellow chocobo, roughly three times the size of a normal one, came barreling through the desert, kwehing and cawing as it ran up to Rydia and nearly knocked her over. She laughed as the Chocobo, seeing there were no monsters to topple, fluttered its flightless wings and burst into glittering dust, disappearing.

Before Cecil could let out the scream of disbelief that had been building in his throat, they had been attacked by the Desert Sahagin.

As they continued, the dark entrance of the waterway now finally in sight after an hour of the unbearable desert heat, Rydia did all the talking. Cecil knew she was probably still nervous and shaken from the death of her mother not yet a day before.

"I have never left Mist…of course we all knew of Prince Edward though…he was rumored to be as beautiful as a bard from yore…I certainly hope Damcyan will still help us even with the prince missing…and his fiancée too…I wonder who she was? Probably a foreign princess from a faraway land…it's so romantic…Cecil, is Rosa your…"

"Quiet," Cecil suddenly grunted, and Rydia stopped still in her tracks. They had reached the entrance to the waterway. Although Cecil could hear the expected dripping of water from the limestone ceilings and the gentle rush of the underground rivers, he could also pick up on a distinct shuffling and tapping. They would not be alone in their journey through the waterway. He motioned with his hand for Rydia to stay silent, and then gestured for her to follow him. For once, she obeyed, falling in line behind him.

Cecil kept his hand on the hilt of the dark blade as the cool, damp air welcomed them into the waterway. Straight ahead was a rotting wood bridge that led to an island and a dead end, while to the left there seemed a more suitable path. Gigantoads poked their huge, saucer-like eyes out from the water, trying to size up the new visitors. The shuffling noises were much more noticeable now, and Rydia let out a tiny gasp as she covered her mouth. Cecil's mind was racing. He had heard rumors of the undead wandering caves like these, zombie-like monsters that seemed like they would make these same exact sounds.

They crossed a different wooden bridge, Cecil feeling the ancient structure sway gently under his feet as the water rushed through below. Around the corner there was yet another bridge, and at the end of it…

…An old man?

He was dressed in billowing pink and purple robes, which swayed back and forth as he paced to the edge of the bridge and back, tapping his staff on the stone floor. His head was overwhelmed with white, bushy hair that stuck out at bizarre angles, and all that could be seen of his face from a distance was a large pair of purple glasses and a white beard that occupied the areas his hair did not reach. As he paced, puffy purple pants and little yellow boots jutted out of the robes.

"I must remember…" he was muttering. "Thundara…Thundara…how the bloody hell does one cast Thundara?"

Rydia looked up at Cecil as he shrugged and made his approach. While he resembled the (bizarre) undead, this man seemed relatively harmless.

"Excuse me," Cecil's voice boomed through the echoing caverns as they crossed the bridge toward the man, "But we need to get through."

The man stopped muttering to himself and looked up at Cecil and Rydia. His eyes instantly locked onto the blade Cecil's fingers still clutched, and he gasped and suddenly fell to his knees, lowering his head and blubbering.

"You! You're a knight!" You…you wield the dark sword, do you not? I am begging you…lend me your aid!" Cecil blinked, surprised. Once again, he was grateful no one could see his real face behind his helmet. At this point he would normally introduce himself as a Dark Knight of Baron, serving under his Lordship King Baron, but…

"What happened?" Cecil asked instead.

"My daughter, Anna!" The old man cried, "She has been tricked by a silver-tongued bard of Damcyan and taken away to Damcyan Castle! I fear something sinister…I must go to Damcyan and find her before it is too late! I fear we have little time!"

"Anna?" Rydia blinked. "Didn't we hear about her in the village, Cecil? Wasn't she Prince Edward's…"

"Not now, Rydia," Cecil chided. He lifted his hand as if to motion for the man to get up. The man slowly rose, his legs shaking, although Cecil could not tell if it was from old age or fear. "Anna, you said? We have heard of you. You must be Tellah."

"The very same! I was pursuing my daughter through this passageway, but the way out is blocked by a great monster. Fearsome. The devil is strong, I warn you, and will not let me pass. My magic does nothing against it. But with your dark blade…and this girl…a summoner, is she not? And one who looks to have great potential…together, we could do it!" Rydia raised her eyebrows. She was shocked at his perception, but said nothing. She suddenly had the feeling that this man was far more powerful than he was letting on.

Cecil sighed. He couldn't just leave Tellah here, and they technically both had the same goal: Damcyan. And the news of this monster suddenly complicated things even further. Perhaps Tellah would have more information Cecil could get out of him later.

"We are headed to Damcyan also," Cecil began slowly, "So…"

"Then the choice has already been made!" Tellah exclaimed. "Let us make haste!" He threw his garish traveling capes back and turned, gesturing to Cecil and Rydia with his gnarled staff. "I know the quickest way to the exit!"

"Let's just follow him, Cecil," Rydia said gently as Cecil stood there in disbelief. What was with this guy? Was the world full of eccentrics like him and Rydia, or had Cecil just been "lucky" enough to run into both of them? Either way, he hoped Kain, wherever he was, was having better luck recruiting allies against Baron than he seemed to be…when Cecil marched to Baron with a 7-year old girl and an ancient man who couldn't even remember a spell as elementary as Thundara, perhaps King Baron's troops would laugh themselves to death.

The hours passed relatively peacefully as the three made their way through the waterway. Occasionally they would stumble upon abandoned treasures and weapons that other explorers left behind, and Rydia gasped happily as they crossed into a new cavern and Tellah reached down behind a rock and handed her a glittering Ice Rod. It was a silver rod with a delicate sapphire at the top that sparkled with frost.

"I found this in passing before, but it is of no use to me," Tellah explained. "You, young lady, should have it, and unlock more of your potential!"

"I…I could learn Blizzard with this!" Rydia exclaimed happily, "Thank you so very much! I'll practice hard against the monsters with it!" She jumped up and down and hugged it to her chest. "I wonder why anyone would leave such a treasure behind?"

Cecil looked at Tellah to see how he would answer a question like that. It was obvious the rod had been left behind because someone had been _forced_ to leave it when they were eaten alive by the undead creatures roaming about. But Tellah just laughed and patted Rydia on the head. "My dear, as a black mage progresses, they must make efforts to pave the way for young black mages to follow them!" She seemed to find that answer perfectly acceptable and nodded as they started on their way again. Cecil sighed. Right now, more than ever, he missed the easy banter he shared with Kain and the comfortable silence he could fall into with Rosa as they sat next to each other and did nothing. _Please let them both be safe!_

Although they could not see the outside world, Cecil could sense when nightfall was approaching, as could Rydia, who was stumbling and tripping over rocks as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Tellah assured them that they would soon be at a safe spot he found where no monsters would approach them for the evening. Eventually they wandered into a small enclave, where the remains of Tellah's previous campfire sat, along with some crystal torches that glowed with an eerie blue light. Tellah pulled out a small pack that had been hiding under his many layers of robes, and began to spread out blankets . He set out a wool one and invited Rydia to take it. She took out the small satchel of herbs the couple from Kaipo had given her, set it down to use as a pillow, and almost instantly fell asleep, clutching her new ice rod against her chest. Cecil watched wordlessly as Tellah set another blanket out for Cecil, and then detached some of his many capes to use as blankets for himself. As they both sat down, Tellah leaned over the remains of the campfire, muttered a few foreign words under his breath, and a small fire burst forth from the air, crackling as it fed on the dried sticks.

"As long as we remain within the field of these crystals, the monsters will keep away," Tellah explained, "So rest easy tonight. We will have another long day tomorrow and we'll need to recover our strength to face that beast." Cecil nodded. His mind was jumbled with so many thoughts, he could hardly comprehend what Tellah was saying.

_Where is Kain right now? Was he captured by Baron? Did Rosa see him on her way to Kaipo? What possessed her to do something so dangerous? Was something threatening her in Baron? What did Kain mean in Mist when he said he "Wasn't doing this for me?" Does Rydia truly forgive me for her mother's death? Does Tellah have any clue that his daughter is betrothed to the Prince of Damcyan? Surely, he wouldn't take on the royal family, would he?_

"Fast asleep already!" Tellah chuckled as he tucked a stray curl away from Rydia's face. "She must have been exhausted. This child…where is she from?"

Cecil snapped out of his reverie and cleared his throat. "She is a summoner from the Village of Mist."

"Indeed!" Tellah nodded. "Then my eyes were not mistaken. She has great potential. With practice and training, she should be able to master a variety of spells in her years. And such a darling little face…she reminds me of my Anna when she was young."

"Your daughter?"

"My one and only," Tellah removed his glasses and closed his eyes, and Cecil could see the trickle of a tiny tear roll down Tellah's rosy cheek. "Deceived by some wandering bard and taken away to Damcyan…All because I refused to give them my blessing." Cecil looked away, he couldn't bear to see a grown man cry. Tellah heaved a sigh and Cecil could feel his eyes piercing the back of his neck. "And you? What business do you have in Damcyan?"

"A friend of mine is suffering from Desert Fever in Kaipo," Cecil said. He didn't feel the need to emphasize further. Tellah seemed to understand this.

"Ah, yes, then you seek the sand ruby. Then haste drives you as well. But let me warn you…my magic could not even fell the foe you face."

"Tell me about this monster," Cecil said, finally turning to look back at Tellah. Talking about battle strategies and the like would give him some much-needed focus.

"It's a gigantic beast with eight writing tentacles," Tellah began, "The head is as big as you or I and it has a lovely row of razor-blade like teeth when it smiles. At least, I think it is smiling."

"Hmmm..." Cecil contemplated these facts. "And where is it?"

"In the lake that leads to the exit of this waterway."

"If it is a beast that lives in the water, surely a Thunder spell would do the trick?" What little Cecil knew of the principals of magic and monsters he learned from Rosa.

"It is not so easy," Tellah sighed. "My magic…well, it has been weakening, even I can admit that. And my more powerful spells…they uh…just aren't coming to me anymore. I struggle recalling most of them. That is why I thought with your dark blade and the summoner's power…"

"Understood," Cecil lifted off his helmet and shook out his hair, setting it down beside his hip. "I have a plan. If it has eight tentacles doing the dirty work, then we shall have to just take them out all at the same time. I will use my Dark Wave to strike them all at once, you will cast a Thunder spell to strike as well, and Rydia will summon a Chocobo to attack the head and keep it distracted while staying safely out of harm's way. I am confident we will triumph."

"Brilliant, it's brilliant!" Tellah cheered triumphantly, "I feel like we have won already!"

"I feel that we will, but don't get cocky," Cecil warned, laying down and closing his eyes, "The tide of fate can turn against us at any time. I know that all too well at this point."

_

* * *

_

The next morning, after the threesome had awoken and shared a meager breakfast from Tellah's preserves, Cecil explained the plan again so that Rydia could understand her role.

"And remember, you MUST stay as far away as possible," Cecil said firmly, "let Chocobo do all the work, ok? Just…uh…concentrate, or whatever it is you must do to keep him in battle."

"Yes, Cecil." Rydia nodded seriously. "I'll do my very best."

"Let's head out then," Cecil ordered, and everyone scrambled to pack up the campsite.

After another three hours of tireless hiking, climbing and monster battling, Cecil saw his first traces of sunlight in a day, streaming through the mouth of the passageway they were in. As they stepped into the hot sun, Rydia collapsed in the grass and let out a sigh.

"It feels so good to be above ground again!"

"Well my dear, we still have one more cave to go," Tellah explained, "And that is where Octomammoth lives."

"Let's hurry," Cecil urged, looking out over the horizon of the mountainside, "By the looks of it, is already nearly noon."

Tellah led them across the green field to yet another cave opening steeped in darkness. As they stepped in, Cecil could hear the distinct roar of a waterfall right below them. Tellah pushed open a rotting door that was barely hanging its rusty hinges, and the group found themselves at the ledge of a massive waterfall. Although the water looked gentle enough, the area was so open that the echoes bounced around and made it sound like Chocobo Falls near Barron.

"How do we get down?" Cecil asked. "I don't have any rope on me."

"Mine was washed away the last time I descended," Tellah explained. "So I guess that means we'll simply have to jump."

"WHAT!" Rydia cried, but Cecil shrugged it off and took her hand.

"Just hold on to me, ok? You'll be fine. It doesn't look so bad."

Rydia turned as green as her curls as Cecil spoke, and proceeded to climb up his back. Cecil secured her legs and looked over at Tellah. "You ready?"

"Anna is waiting, I HAVE to be ready!"

"Ok…on the count of three," Cecil ordered, "One, Two…Three!"

Cecil leapt off the edge of the cliff right into the waterfall, a stream of cold water rushing into his armor as they fell. Rydia's screams were drowned out by the sound of the water, but she clung on so tight Cecil could swear he shoes were leaving dents in his armor. What felt like seconds later the group splashed into the pond below, Cecil and Rydia plunging underwater before bobbing back up for air. Cecil coughed and pulled off his helmet, shaking his head as Rydia gasped for breath and immediately began scrambling for land. Tellah popped up a few seconds later, reaching up to wring the water out of his beard.

"Well, that wasn't so bad at all!" Tellah laughed. Cecil grunted and fastened his helmet back on. Before he could let himself get too annoyed, he felt something heavy and wet smack him so hard in the back of his helmet that his ears rang. He cried out and fell forward in the water as Rydia screamed "CECIL!"

"Octomammmoth!" Tellah gasped. "He's here!"

Cecil tried to regain his composure, but it sounded like morning bells were going off inside his head. He felt Tellah grab his hand and pull him onto land as something slimy and orange swung over their heads. Cecil flipped open the visor on his helmet and took it all in: The gigantic, eight-limbed beast was flailing about just yards away in the deepest part of the water, the suction cups on its tentacles as big as Cecil's hand. A mouth of ugly, yellow, leering teeth came poking out of the water, and the Octomammoth's big white eyeballs rolled around in its head as it took in the intruders.

Cecil quickly looked back to make sure Rydia was safe. She had escaped to a lone island in the middle of the pond, far enough from Octomammoth's reach. Her eyes were closed and she was glowing, with green crystal-like bubbles beginning to form at her hands. Cecil could hear the whistling sound of another tentacle ripping through the air before he could see it, and instinctively flipped backwards out of the way just in time.

"Begin the attack!" Cecil cried, and unsheathed his blade. As he began to summon the dark energy from within, he could hear Tellah casting a chain of spells in rapid succession.

"Thunder! Thunder! Thunder!"

Bursts of lightning rained down upon each of the tentacles, causing them to curl in agony as the head of the beast gnashed his teeth in anger. Cecil could feel the power of his attack building, but it was going much slower than usual. He could feel it creeping up from his core through his arms, to finally his fingertips, but the sword felt unbearably heavy, like he was about to drop it. His muscles felt like they were on fire and being torn apart.

_What the hell is going on with me?_ Cecil wondered, closing his eyes tight. _Why can't I just summon the Dark Wave like normal anymore?_

"Go, Chocobo!" Rydia cried, and the massive bird bolted past Cecil and Tellah, lowering its neck and head-butting Octomammoth square between the eyes. Octomammoth let out a roar and rolled its eyes back, its tentacles swaying even more recklessly.

"The beast is weakening!" Tellah cried. "Keep it up! But keep your guard up as well! A wounded beast is a dangerous one!"

_Come on, they are counting on you!_ Cecil took a deep breath and finally managed to swing his sword, an aura of black and purple bursting from the blade as it raced towards Octomammoth and begin to cut into its tentacles like knives, slicing them in half, and at last, reaching the head. A curved blade of purple light sliced straight through the middle of the head, causing the top half to fall into the water while the mouth screamed in agony. The remains of the tentacles began to shrivel up, and the beast sank slowly into the water, fat bubbles rising as it disappeared.

Cecil dug his sword into the ground and clung to it for dear life, catching his breath as Tellah and Rydia ran to each other and began jumping up and down.

"We did it, we did it! WE DID IT!"

"Cecil!" Rydia called, scrambling over to him and throwing her arms around his waist. "Let's get out of here, quick!"

"Indeed!" Tellah nodded, and pointed past where the Octomammoth had fought its last battle, beyond the waterfall. "The exit is here!"

Cecil was the last one to jump into the water to swim over to the exit. As he sheathed his blade and tried to regain his breath, he could hear that same voice he heard before in the throne room when he had challenged King Baron's authority over the crystals.

_You can't keep this up much longer. The more you turn to the dark blade…_

Outside of the exit of the waterway, they just had a short walk over the much-trodden pathway through the prairie to Castle Damcyan. It stood tall and elegant against the light blue sky, Damcyan's blue and white flags beating in the gentle breeze. Damcyan castle had been constructed from the most beautiful white marble ore that could be mined as a gift from the first King Damcyan to the woman he had wanted to become his queen, so the castle was known all over the world for its delicate beauty, as opposed to Kingdom Baron, whose castle housed a small army and was much more militaristic in stature.

"Tellah, who exactly are going to see about the…er, bard that took Anna?" Cecil asked. "Only the royal family and their closest followers live here, right?"

"The bard is hiding Anna in the castle, thus the King and Queen must know of his whereabouts," Tellah huffed, his face getting that same red glow as before when he first explained his dilemma to Cecil and Rydia. "Do not be alarmed Cecil, I will make sure you find a member of the royal family to take you to the Antlion cave first before starting any ruckus!"

"Not really what I am worried about…" Cecil trailed off when he heard the sound of thunder in the distance. The three of them paused and looked up. There was no way a storm could be on the horizon, not in this weather…

"Oh!" Rydia cried, point up toward the sky, "Is that…an airship?"

Sure enough, an airship was gliding over their heads towards Damcyan. Of course, Cecil recognized this particular airship right away…it was painted deep crimson and flying the Baron flag. It was a member of the Red Wings fleet.

"What in the world are the Red Wings doing at Damcyan?" Tellah asked, when suddenly a pair of additional ships flew over them, followed by two more pairs that totaled the seven ships that made up the Red Wings. As the ships neared Damcyan castle, bursts of glittering red light and smoke began to emit from the skies above, and Cecil felt his heart drop into his stomach as he watched it all unfold before his eyes in slow motion.

The Red Wings…were bombing Damcyan castle.

Bursts of smoke and fire exploded from the white palace as the Red Wings flew above, and towers collapsed into dust in what felt like seconds. Even though the explosions were deafening, Cecil could still swore he heard the collective screams of the people trapped inside the palace. The first airship to arrive on the scene briefly dipped down towards the burning palace. After making just one full sweep around the palace parameters, the other Red Wings turned and started to sail southwest – towards Baron. A few moments later, the ship that had paused for whatever reason rose back into the sky and followed suit. The chill of the ship's shadow as it passed over Cecil made him collapse, and he felt his knees sink into the dusty path they had been following. Ahead of them, just a few seconds ago, had been Castle Damcyan. Now what remained was a burning, smoking pile of filthy rubble.

"Oh my god!" Rydia cried, and began to run towards the palace. Tellah ran after her, screaming "ANNA! ANNA!" over and over. Cecil willed away the stringing sensation in his eyes and climbed back to his feet, running as hard as he ever had in his life.


	4. Act Four: The Ties That Bind

________

Act Four - The Ties That Bind

"Rydia, NO!" Cecil cried, grabbing the girl by the waist as she struggled to dig through the burning rubble that was blocking their way into what remained of Damcyan Castle. They had reached the castle gates, which were now collapsed around them. Tellah, whose breathing was so raspy that Cecil thought for sure he was going to keel over at any second, looked around and took off around the corner. Cecil grabbed Rydia's hand and dragged her with him as he spotted Tellah climbing up a collapsed tower that had fallen into the castle's grand hall.

"Tellah, wait!" Cecil cried. He grabbed Rydia by the waist and tossed her onto his back, climbing up after Tellah. Tellah had climbed into what used to be the grand hall, looking about frantically and running from body to body, checking them for life. Most of the bodies were still, and covered in soot and marble. Cecil wished Rydia would close her eyes, but he realized with a sharp pang that just two days before she had witnessed the same exact massacre in her village as she held her dying mother in her arms…so did it even matter anymore what she saw?

"ANNA!" Tellah screamed, "ANNA WHERE ARE YOU!"

Cecil heard a loan moan come from a collapsed staircase. He walked over and saw a Damcyan soldier dressed in blue and white, half buried under the stairs. There was blood everywhere on the stairs and soaking the soldier's uniform. The soldier looked around as Cecil approached. "Who goes there?"

Cecil realized he had gone blind.

"Sir, I am a traveler," Cecil began, feeling Rydia shake on his back as she took in the scene, "Are there any places survivors might be?"

"The King…The Queen…they must be in the throne room…" The soldier gasped, coughing up blood as he struggled to get the rest of his sentence out. "The Prince...he returned today as well…"

"Shit," Cecil muttered, looking away for a moment to see where Tellah had run off to. He was attempting to climb some stairs that were half-buried in rubble. If Prince Edward returned, that meant Anna was probably with him.

When Cecil turned back to the soldier, he saw the light had left his damaged eyes. He quickly closed the soldier's eyes shut with his index and pointer fingers, and followed Tellah upstairs.

"We should head to the throne room!" Cecil cried as Tellah ran ahead.

"Fool, where else do you suppose I should go?" Tellah barked.

"Cecil, I feel sick…" Rydia moaned, burying her head in his back. "The smell of the blood…"

"I know, Rydia," Cecil frowned, "Just close your eyes."

They came to a pair of heavy oak double-doors that had once been decorated with golden shields and other emblems, all of which were now shattered on the floor before their feet, some with blood smeared on them. Tellah struggled to push open the doors, but they would not give.

"Let me do it," Cecil said, and pulled out his sword, which was already glowing with dark energy. In a much easier effort this time, Cecil swung his sword and the doors exploded open, pieces of wood and stone scattering across the floor. They ran up a shorter flight of stairs covered in a soft, luscious red carpet, and stopped when they came to the room ahead.

The ceiling and most of the walls had been completely blown away, leaving the open summer sky to surround them. Ahead were two golden, jewel-encrusted thrones, each with a body slumped down in their seats. Cecil could tell immediately from their dress that these were the former rulers of Damcyan. Their chests were covered in arrows, some of them still burning out. Blood was trailing down from the Queen's blue lips.

Several soldiers and guardsman were scattered about as well, all dead and most of them maimed. But hiding in a corner was a slender young man with corn-silk colored hair sticking out of a velvet red feather cap, a golden yellow cape draped over his shoulders. He turned when he heard them come in, his face so pale that it appeared to be made of ivory, tears pouring down his cheeks from his soft brown eyes. Around his neck was a gold and jade scarf, made of some of the most expensive fabric Cecil was sure he had ever laid his eyes on. He was dressed in a rich red suit with a leather traveler's vest over it. Clutched in his arms was a young woman in a canary-yellow gown, her wavy red hair pouring down over her shoulders and back. Her eyes were closed, several arrows sticking out of her chest, right over her heart.

"…Ah…ANNA!" Tellah sobbed, running over to the man and pushing him violently out of the way as he clutched the girl's body. The man cried out as he stumbled backwards and fell into a pile of broken stones. He looked so delicate Cecil was afraid he was going to shatter right then and there. Rydia whimpered but jumped down from Cecil's back, wanting to get a better look at the mysterious survivor.

"It's YOU!" Tellah snarled, gently laying Anna's body down on the carpeted floor and then turning to grab the man, pulling him up off the floor by his scarf. "You're the bard that is responsible for all this!"

"N-No!" The accused bard cried, even more tears rushing from his eyes , "It is not as it seems!"

"LIAR!" Tellah screamed, and with that threw the man down, retrieving his staff from his cloak. He began to rush towards him, swinging his staff and fully intending to make contact.

"Tellah!" Cecil cried, "STOP!"

"Tellah!" Rydia whimpered.

Instead of fighting back, the man merely held up his arms over his head. With a sickening crack, Tellah's staff struck them and sent the man reeling backwards.

"Oh my god!" Cecil cried. "STOP!"

Tellah marched over to where the man had collapsed, raising his staff again. The man looked up at Tellah, tears streaming down his beautiful face, and clasped his hands together, as if to plead.

"I beg you, hear my words!"

"You SPOONY BARD!" Tellah seethed, this time swinging the staff so that it struck him in the side. He crumpled over as he cried out, Tellah giving him a few swift kicks as he curled up into a defenseless ball. "CHOKE ON YOUR WORDS!" With that, Tellah raised the staff for the final time, squarely over the man's head.

"Why won't he fight back!" Rydia cried.

"Oh, shit!" Cecil gasped. _Tellah means to kill him! _He raced over to Tellah and the man, only to have Tellah quickly counter with a Fire spell. It was weak, but the flames were enough to send Cecil back for fear of getting burned alive.

"I implore you!" The man whimpered, his voice shaking as hard as his body now.

"Know this pain…" Tellah muttered, raising his staff again, "Know Anna's pain!"

"But…Anna and I…"

Just as the staff was about to come crashing down upon the bard's head, a soft voice spoke.

"Please…stop…Edward…Father…"

As if in slow motion, Tellah lowered his staff and looked towards the corner where the voice had come from. Laying there, her eyes half-way open, was Anna, her breathing labored. She had a hand draped across her stomach, a glittering diamond on one delicate finger.

Dropping his staff, Tellah rushed over to Anna's side, gingerly sitting her up and cradling her in his arms. The man, who Cecil could now only guess was Edward, limped over to Anna's opposite side, reaching out to take the hand with the ring on it. Tellah was so enamored by Anna, he didn't even notice Edward's presence.

"Oh Anna!" Tellah sobbed happily, "There is still some life in you yet! I will bring you home immediately to Kaipo and find the best white mage possible…"

"Father…" Anna shook her head, a small smile curling on her blood-red lips, "Edward is…he is the Prince of Damcyan. He disguises himself as a bard to avoid attention. You must forgive me for running off with him…But…Edward…I am in love with him. And yet, Edward knew that we could not wed without my father's blessing."

Tellah shook his head, looking up at Edward. Edward merely gazed down at Anna.

"He convinced me to return to you…to get your blessing. And we were about to leave, when…"

"…The Red Wings laid siege to us," Edward finished, squeezing Anna's hand, "And the siege was led by a man named Golbez."

"Golbez?" Cecil asked, frowning. "Who is that?"

"He is a figure clad in armor of deepest night," Edward replied in an almost poetic-like verse, "And his strength is far beyond that of a mortal man."

"And the Red Wings' purpose?" Cecil asked quickly. _What would have my mission been if I were still captain today?_

"Our…crystal…" Edward began to sob, his entire body shaking with each gasping breath, "And then they rained fire upon us. They killed my mother and father, and then Anna…she…she shielded me from the arrows!"

_The crystal…that's right…Damcyan holds the Crystal of Fire, like Mysidia's Crystal of Water…_

Tellah looked down at Anna, stroking her hair back tenderly from her face. "You mean…you love this man that much?"

Anna nodded gently, her eyes looking up into Tellah's. "Father, forgive me…for I have been so selfish," She then set her gaze upon Edward. "Edward…I love you." She closed her eyes, the smile still set on her lips as the last breath of life escaped her.

Rydia clung to Cecil's side, but all Cecil could do was stare down at the floor. Tellah held Anna's lifeless body close to him, and while not looking up at Edward, muttered: "This Golbez…tell me more of him."

Edward, who was close to choking on more tears, gasped and squeezed Anna's hand. "I've only heard that he came to Baron recently. It would seem to me that he is using the Red Wings to steal the world's crystals…" He broke down and could say no more, sobbing louder. Tellah huffed disgustedly and suddenly grabbed Edward's face, forcing him to look down at Anna.

"Look at Anna! TEARS do not bring back the DEAD, boy! What we need to do is avenge Anna's death! I'll find this Golbez…" He sprung to his feet and whirled around, his cloaks smacking Edward in the face. Edward just sat there and clutched Anna as he watched Tellah leave for the exit.

"Tellah!" Cecil cried, grabbing the old man's arm, "You shall not go alone!"

"She was not your daughter!" Tellah snapped, ripping away from Cecil, "So her killer shall die by my hand!" With that, Tellah stormed out of the throne room. A few seconds later, Cecil could hear a faint voice calling "TELEPORT!"

Tellah had vanished.

Cecil sighed and rested his head against his hand. What had just happened? Why did all of a sudden things in his life just jump from one extreme to the next? _And what the hell was Baron up to?_

"A...Anna…" Edward continued to cry as he set Anna's body down on the floor. Rydia marched over to him and pointed a finger in his face, snorting.

"Coward!" She cried. Edward looked up at her, blinking. Rydia steeled herself, her old courage returning to her in spades now. "You're a man, aren't you? A grown-up! Stop crying! I have…"

"Rydia…" Cecil trailed off. He knew this was her way of helping Edward, but it disturbed him greatly that a 7-year old was comforting someone who had to have been Cecil's age, at the very least. A 7-year old who had been through more trauma than a woman four times her age.

"Well, you're right," Edward said gently, which made Rydia jump a bit from surprise. "I'm nothing but a coward, as you say. And that's why I'm just going to stay by Anna's side. It doesn't matter anymore…NOTHING does!" Cecil rolled his eyes. Now he could see Rydia needed some help convincing this idiot. He marched over to Edward and picked him up by the collar, giving him a hard smack in the face. Edward gasped and covered the swelling red mark on his cheek as Cecil dropped him and took a stance next to Rydia.

"You're not the only one who is grieving," Cecil said calmly, "Anna would not want to see you like this, would not want you to be fawning like a fool! Besides…" Cecil shook his head and sighed, "…I am in desperate need of your help."

"What!" Edward asked, still reeling from the shock of being struck. "What in the world do you need my help for?"

"My name is Cecil," Cecil replied. "My friend has taken ill with Desert Fever in Kaipo. She needs a Sand Ruby if she is to live. And for that, I have need of your aid."

"You have…need of my aid?" Edward bit down on his lower lip, as if not quite believing this conversation was taking place.

"I do. I'm…I'm begging you…" Cecil closed his eyes. "Rosa's life depends on it!" Edward looked at Cecil, then back down to Rydia. Rydia still had a glare on her face, but her eyes held a genuine fear that she could not hide. So, their friend really _was_ in danger…Cecil wasn't just trying to distract him from everything that had just occurred.

"This woman you speak of…I can tell she means a great deal to you," Edward nodded, and pushed past Cecil and Rydia, beginning to pace up and down the hall. "In a cave far to the east…there is a monstrous creature known as an Antlion. The Sand Ruby is created by a secretion when the Antlion lays eggs in the sand. There is no overland route; we must take a hovercraft that will carry us over the shoals."

"Is there a hovercraft here?" Rydia asked.

"Yes, there is one docked here," Edward said. "We can also use it to cross the shoals back to Kaipo. But first thing is first…we had best get going. Your friend has little time."

_Finally. _Cecil sighed. _Rosa, I am sorry we are taking so long…but we'll be there soon!_

Cecil and Rydia headed back down the stairs to the rest of the decimated castle. Edward turned to stare at what remained of his life as a prince of Damcyan. Crumbling walls, a dead King and Queen and a love that was never meant to be. He walked over to his mother and father, taking each of their hands into his. They were already growing stiff and cold. He closed his eyes. "Good-bye, mother and father." He then let go and walked over to Anna, tracing one finger down her cheek over her soft, peach-shaped lips, and leaned in to brush his lips over hers.

Banning the tears from forming his eyes, Edward whispered "Farewell…my love." He took a miniature golden harp from his cloak and laid it in her hands before standing up and walking away, willing himself not to look back.

* * *

Cecil and Rydia sat on one of the toppled gates from the castle, waiting for Edward to return with the hovercraft. Rydia was carelessly kicking at the rocks by her feet.

"I just can't believe…can't believe Baron is behind all this," Cecil muttered, more to himself than anyone else. Rydia stopped kicking and looked up at him.

"Cecil, you are from Baron, right? That's what the soldiers said who attacked us at the Inn?"

"Yes, I am from Baron," Cecil sighed. "I was raised there by King Baron himself. I'm an orphan."

"Just like me," Rydia replied, which stung Cecil more than he was sure she intended it to. "But if you were raised by King Baron, how come you aren't a prince, like Edward?"

"It's complicated," Cecil said, "Kain and I, we weren't raised to be princes. We were raised to be…" He trailed off. _Pawns, perhaps?_

"But King Baron is still like your daddy then, right?" Rydia pressed. "Would a daddy really want to hurt his son?"

"I…I really don't know," Cecil shook his head. "Like I said, it's complicated, ok? What's important now is getting back to Rosa as soon as possible."

"Rosa will be so happy to see you, I can tell," Rydia smiled. "I know you keep telling people she's your friend, but she's really your _girlfriend_, right?"

"Uh…" Cecil turned red and reached up to check and make sure his helmet was still on. "No, Rydia, really…we're friends." Cecil felt ashamed as he remembered how he had treated Rosa a few nights ago before he left for Mist. But now, more than ever, he realized it was critical that Rosa be removed from his life permanently. Just following him to Mist had put her on her deathbed, and now, what had seemed like a complicated situation before with the King of Baron had spiraled out of control with Cecil denouncing his allegiance to Baron and witnessing the men who used to work under him bomb an innocent kingdom. He had gotten himself in too deep. He wasn't sure what the conspiracy was that tied Baron to the crystals, but he knew it was his duty to find out what it was and unravel it. Once he had Kain by his side again, he would pursue taking on Baron.

_But for now, he needed to cure Rosa, find a safe place to hide her, and convince her once and for all that their time was over. If his love for Rosa put her in any further danger, he would never forgive himself._

Rydia raised her eyebrows, "Well, ok. But I've never kissed my friends like you kissed her in Kaipo…I'm just sayin'."

Cecil rolled his eyes, and luckily at that point the conversation came to an end because Edward came roaring up in the Damcyan Kingdom Hovercraft, slowing the engine as he approached his new companions.

"Hop in!" Edward smiled, "I'm your friendly Antlion Cave guide, Gilbert Chris von Muir! But you can call me Edward."

"Good lord," Cecil muttered, and Rydia squealed and started to climb in. "Why in the world do you call yourself Edward if that's not your real name?"

"Well, it's a lot easier to say than Gilbert Chris von Muir, isn't it?" Edward smiled. "Besides, it's a nickname I've had since I was a child. Buckle up!"

The journey to the Antlion Cave was mercifully short. Cecil guessed that if things went smoothly, they would be in and out and back to Kaipo before sunset. Edward parked the hovercraft on a small beach outside the cave, and they went in.

"The heirs of the Damcyan throne have been able to tame and even used to keep Antlions as pets as far back as the first generation of royals," Edward explained as they descended into the lair of the Antlion. "But after Antlions became endangered, it became a kingdom mandate that they were no longer allowed to be kept as pets. So now we just watch over them in their various nests, and make sure they are not poached. We also collect the Sand Ruby so that people can be cured of Desert Fever."

"What would you poach them for?" Rydia asked, excited about her little field trip. Cecil bit his tongue and kept silent. Watching Edward and Rydia together was like watching two school girls compare notes after class.

"They make a delicious Antlion Steak," Edward said, and Rydia gasped in horror. "Oh, but no worries my dear, I've never had a real Antlion Steak! Just imitation. Anyway, there is a particular village in the far west that is actually quite fond of it…"

"So, is this Antlion tame enough to collect a Sand Ruby from?" Cecil interrupted. Even though he felt far better after destroying the door in Damcyan than he had trying to fight the Octomammoth, he was weary of using the Dark Wave again too soon.

"Yes, of course," Edward replied. "Since this is the closest Antlion cave to Damcyan, the royal family would visit here quite often. The Antlion here will roll over if you tickle her belly!"

"Uh…no thanks," Cecil declined.

"We're almost there," Edward said, pushing through an entry way. They had entered a large, pit-like room, where a single pathway led down to the center of the pit. An Antlion was sleeping there, and it was the most hideous creature Cecil had ever laid eyes on.

It had a burnt orange, scaly body, with four limbs that jutted out in different angles like a spider's. Its head contained two massive bulging eyeballs, which Cecil could see moving under the eyelids. Jagged teeth were sticking out of the large (closed) mouth, and two ivory pincers gently clicked against each other as the Antlion breathed. At the end of the pincers, Cecil could see the drips of what looked like a purple poison.

"Eeek!" Rydia squealed.

"Allow me," Edward said, stepping ahead and gently entering the Antlion's pit. It snorted as Edward approached and opened one eye, which it kept on him the whole time.

"Hello cutie," Edward smiled, "I just need some Sand Ruby for a friend, ok? I'll bring you a treat another day." As he spoke, he didn't notice the purple drips from the Antlion's pincers getting thicker and more plentiful. Suddenly, the Antlion opened its other eye, and the pincers snapped together.

"Edward, look out!" Cecil cried, sliding down into the pit and swinging his blade before the pincers could slice through Edward's abdomen. Edward cried and jumped out of the way, and Cecil's blade connected and cut the pincers in half. The Antlion growled in pain and began to descend upon Edward with gnashing teeth. Cecil plunged his sword into the Antlion's abdomen, where blood and purple pus began to spurt out. The Antlion roared and collapsed to the ground, its four legs twitching manically as its eyes closed and it began to disintegrate into the sand.

When it was gone, Cecil helped Edward up, and Edward's hands shook visibly as he brushed the sand off his cloak.

"The…the Antlion…it tried to harm me!" Edward cried. "How could that be? But Cecil, thank you…You saved my life!"

"Monster populations have been swelling, and monsters that were previously more docile have gone hostile…" Cecil shook his head. "Obviously something is afoot."

"Perhaps it is because the Fire Crystal is now missing…" Edward trailed off.

"You guys, we've gotta get back to Rosa!" Rydia reminded them, making both men jump.

"Yes, you're right!" Cecil said, and Edward bent down, scooping up the Sand Ruby in his hands and safely pocketing it in his cloak. "Edward, is it far to Kaipo from here?"

"Not at all," Edward replied. "Let us hurry."

They emerged from the Antlion Cave and Edward steered the hovercraft to go south, towards Kaipo. Edward wouldn't admit it out loud, but the journey to Kaipo was particularly distressing, for it had just been a few days ago that he was speeding down there to pick Anna up, who had begged him via carrier pigeon to fetch her.

"_My father will not be reasonable with me. He will not even allow me out of the house in fear that I will meet you in the streets! I fear at this point there is nothing more we can do to convince him that our love is not just the brief fancy of a wandering bard. I need to see you. Please, take me to Damcyan Castle, where we can talk this out together and plan our next steps. I will wait for you in our special place tomorrow eve._

_Love Always,_

_Anna"_

"Anna…" Edward whispered softly under his breath. The hum of the hovercraft engine kept his words from carrying over to Cecil and Rydia. "I'll meet you in our special place… this last time."

After what felt like an eternity to Cecil, they arrived on the outskirts of Kaipo. Edward parked the hovercraft, and this time it was Cecil who got to lead. He practically sprinted towards the village gates as he made his way to where Rosa was staying, Rydia and Edward struggling to keep up. Without even bothering to knock, he threw open the door of the house and startled the woman, who was standing at what seemed like her usual post at the counter, making tea.

"Cecil! My word, what are you doing?" She cried. "You nearly gave me a fright!"

"We have the Sand Ruby!" Cecil cried. "I need to see Rosa!" He sprinted up the stairs as her husband came in from the sitting room.

"Dear, I think we should start locking our doors…"

Suddenly Edward and Rydia burst in. Rydia ran right upstairs, but Edward, ever the royal, paused and made a deep bow to the lady and lord of the house.

"Please to meet your acquaintances…thank you for taking care of dear Rosa in her troubled time. "

"Uhhh…" The woman sputtered, "It's…It's Prince…Ed…"

Edward lifted his cap, bowed again, and then followed Rydia upstairs.

Cecil was kneeling at Rosa's bedside, both of her hands in his own. Rydia was at the foot of the bed, peering anxiously up at Edward as he came in and fetched the Sand Ruby from his pocket. Cecil took it and gently pressed Rosa's lips open with his other hand. With the hand that contained the Sand Ruby, he began to crush it with his fingers, the powered, sandy substance falling onto her tongue.

After the Sand Ruby was completely disintegrated, Cecil stood and watched Rosa's face, waiting for any kind of reaction. She didn't move, with the exception of the rattled breath coming from her chest every few moments.

_Please Rosa, open your eyes!_

Edward and Rydia looked at each other. Cecil turned away anxiously and removed his helmet, setting it down on a nearby desk and running his fingers through his hair, the silver strands matted with water and sand. Suddenly, Rosa let out a violent cough and gasped, her eyes snapping open. She looked over at Cecil and sat up a bit, rubbing her eyes and moaning.

"Cecil…is that you…? Thank…Thank goodness you are safe!" Instead of smiling, Cecil frowned and immediately put his hands on his hips.

"Rosa! What the HELL were you thinking?" She shrunk back a bit and then blew her sweat-damped bangs out of her eyes, raising a finger and pointing it at Cecil.

"They told me you had died in the earthquake at Mist!" She cried. "But…but I knew it couldn't be true…" She lowered her finger and sniffled. "So I had to find you and see for myself." She looked down and began to cry quietly in her hands. Cecil immediately turned red and felt himself began to weaken towards her all over again. It took all of his strength to restrain himself from pulling her hands from her face and pushing his mouth to hers.

"Rosa…please forgive me for worrying you," Cecil said in as cool of a tone as he could manage, "But you MUST tell us…what is all this talk of a man named Golbez?"

Rosa looked up, as if very surprised that Cecil knew that name. It caught her so off guard that she hardly noticed how he had spoken to her.

"Golbez is the man that King Baron placed in your stead to lead the Red Wings. His majesty has been acting more and more peculiar since Golbez came to Baron. I can hardly be sure, but I feel that Golbez may be manipulating the king to get the crystals. There is the Water Crystal you took from Mysidia, then the Fire Crystal of Damcyan, the Air Crystal of Fabul and the Earth Crystal of Troia."

"The Fire Crystal has already been taken," Edward interrupted. Rosa looked over at him, and he gave a quick bow.

"This is Prince Edward of Damcyan," Cecil explained, "It was thanks to him that we were able to save you." Cecil pointed to Rydia. "And this is Rydia, of the Village of Mist."

"Do you feel better now?" Rydia asked sweetly. Rosa smiled, and nodded.

"Yes, thank you Rydia. And you too, Prince Edward…But…" Rosa shook her head. "If Damcyan has fallen, then the move against Fabul will be swift…We must…" Rosa began to hack violently, covering her mouth and closing her eyes.

"YOU need to rest," Cecil chided. "We will go and warn Fabul."

"But how!" Edward cried. "The only path to Fabul is through Mount Hobs, and it is currently blocked by a wall of thick, impenetrable ice!"

"Oh, that shouldn't be a problem…" Rosa smiled, regaining her composure. "Rydia, you are a summoner, right? So you must be able to cast Fire?"

"Uh…no, I can't," Rydia said quickly, turning away.

"But you are a summoner, and that spell is the most elementary…" Rosa began to cough again, and Edward reached for a glass of water on the desk and handed it to her.

"It matters not Rosa, for you're in no condition for going with us," Cecil said firmly. Rosa looked up at him after taking a sip of water.

"I'll be fine. I won't be a burden. Did you forget I am a white mage? You will need me!"

Cecil stared at her. She stared back, daring to gaze straight into his ice blue eyes. He turned away, not being able to take it.

Edward cleared his throat gently, putting a hand on Cecil's shoulder.

"Cecil, Rosa wants to be with you, can't you see that?"

"…"

Rosa looked away, mindlessly reaching back and lifting her heavy, damp hair from her neck. As she tied it into a sloppy ponytail, Cecil's eyes crept over to watch her. The white curve of her neck was right there, inches away. He watched the tiny muscles in her neck flex as she swallowed another sip of water.

_If Rosa comes with us, then at the very least I could make sure she was safe. _Cecil thought. _If we came across a safe place to hide her, then all the better._

"…All right," Cecil conceded, shaking his head, "We'll all go together. But it will be dark soon, so we should leave early in the morning. Make sure you get enough rest."

"I'll come with you to the Inn!" Rosa exclaimed. "I shouldn't burden these people any longer…"

"Uh…I really think you should stay here, Rosa," Cecil said quickly. "We'll go to the Inn and buy all our supplies, that way you can just focus on resting. You're the one who needs it the most."

"Oh…ok…" Rosa nodded. "I'll meet you outside of here tomorrow morning then, at sunrise."

"Great," Cecil said, and grabbed his helmet. "See you then. Rest up." He turned away and went downstairs, where Rosa's caretakers were waiting anxiously at the foot of the stairs.

"She'll be fine," Cecil said, and they both smiled. "Can she stay one more night to recuperate before we leave for Mount Hobs tomorrow?"

"Of course, of course," the woman nodded. "We'll take good care of her!"

"Good to see you, Cecil," the man added. "She was right to come after you, huh?" Cecil quickly pulled on his helmet and raised his arm before walking out the door, with Edward and Rydia close behind.

_

* * *

_

After an evening of shopping for supplies and equipment for Mount Hobs (luckily, the purse of Damcyan was much fuller than Cecil and Rydia's), Cecil made sure Rydia went to bed and barely pulled the blankets over himself before he was out for the night. But Edward couldn't bear to close his eyes, because every time he did, he saw Anna's face. After debating it in his head for ten minutes, he decided it was best to take a walk. He quietly slipped on his boots and drew his cloak around his shoulders, and snuck out of the Inn. Rydia and Cecil would never notice he was gone.

Out in the cool desert air, Edward admired the quiet glow that Kaipo gave off at night when no one was awake. It was tradition in Kaipo village to keep candles lit in every home and business, even at night, to guide any lost travelers from the desert. How many times before had he met Anna in this village to just take a walk and talk about everything amazing the future would bring? They would take a couple laps around the village and then retire for the night at their favorite spot, before dawn came and Anna would need to flee back to her room before Tellah woke up and found her missing.

As if Edward's feet were carrying him on their own volition, he found himself standing there, underneath the palm trees by the oasis of Kaipo desert. His and Anna's oasis. It was a small patch of sand that had never been turned into a road, and sat right at the edge of the village limits by the shore of Kaipo Oasis. It was basically a two-person beach. Sighing and taking a seat under one of the trees, he gazed down and the water next to him and shuddered at his reflection. The man staring back at him was a ghost: pale, with dark circles under his eyes and blotchy, swollen skin from crying all day. He would never again be the same, would he? How could he be?

"Anna…I am so lost without you…" He moaned and closed his eyes, jumping with a slight start as his hand brushed over something cold. Looking down, he saw that it was a miniature golden harp. But it wasn't just any regular harp…it was the one he had left in Anna's arms before departing Damcyan.

"What the…" Edward whispered.

"Argghhh...Hssss…"

A scaly webbed hand came swiping out of the water, shattering Edward's reflection. He cried out and stumbled back as a slimy Sahagin pulled himself out of the water and hissed threateningly at Edward. Edward covered his face with his harp with shaking hands and closed his eyes tight. A warmth filled his body, and Edward realized it: He had been killed by the Sahagin, in one strike.

_Sorry, Anna… But now I'm coming to be with you…_

"Edward!"

Edward's eyes snapped open and he looked up. The warm light hadn't been a welcome gift from death…it was emitting from Anna, who had appeared over the edge of the waters of the oasis. Her hands were clasped together, and her hair was gently blowing in the wind.

"Edward!" She called again. "You must be brave, and fight!" The Sahagin, confused by the new voice, snarled and whirled around to swipe at Anna, but his claws went right through her. Edward gasped and stood up, clutching the harp.

"Anna! I…I'll try!"

"You are stronger than you know! But you must believe in yourself!" Anna nodded toward the harp in Edward's hand. Edward looked down at it and gently strummed the strings. They were as fine-tuned as the day he received it as a child. Closing his eyes, he began to strum out a haunting melody that made the Sahagin shriek and cover its tiny ear holes in confusion. It writhed around for a few moments before finally passing out and falling into the oasis with a heavy splash. Anna smiled and nodded. "I knew you could do it!"

"Anna!" Edward cried, throwing down the harp and running to the edge of the oasis before his feet hit the water. "Don't leave me!"

"Edward, I can be with you for but this moment," Anna explained gently, opening her arms towards the sky. "The Spirit calls me onward, to become part of it again."

"Anna…" Edward whimpered, lowering his head.

"Edward, you must be brave," Anna said, her voice and body beginning to fade into the night sky. "Golbez cannot be allowed to have the crystals. You gave your love to me once. Now share it with the world!" She gently pressed her fingers to her lips, held out her hand towards Edward, and disappeared from sight, her eyes being replaced by the twinkling stars in the sky.

Edward moaned and sank to his knees, clutching the harp to his chest and closing his eyes.

_Anna, my love…I…I will try. But what would you have me do?_


	5. Act Five: The Betrayal

_Act Five – The Betrayal_

_Cecil…_

_Hey, Cecil…Why haven't you found me yet? Do you like your new friends better?_

_Three days since you betrayed Baron…am I as easy to forget as your vows to the King?_

"Nggg…arg…." Cecil suddenly kicked his blankets off and shot up in bed, sweat dripping down his forehead. He had been hearing it all night…Kain's taunting voice going in and out of his dreams. It sounded just like the Kain he had known his entire life…but then again it didn't.

"Good morning, Cecil," a sing-song voice called out. Cecil gasped in surprise as Rosa stepped inside his room. Her appearance had taken a total one-eighty from the day before. Her hair was luscious and shiny again, spilling over her shoulders from a high ponytail. Her usual hair ornaments were arranged just so, ancient jeweled pieces that had been passed down in her family for generations, and of course her trademark diamond tiara sat regally over her forehead. But now, instead of wearing a fancy gown or her archery practice suit, she was wearing a pink silk bustier leotard, a leather belt around her waist to carry potions and arrows, white knee-high leather boots encrusted with more jewels, and flowing pink and white gossamer capes that hung from elegant ivory shoulder plates. She looked like the goddess of the hunt, Diana.

Rosa smiled and sat down next to Cecil in bed, handing him a small package. Her wrists were wrapped in beautiful pink silk ribbons that brought out the apples of her cheeks. "I got this for you in town, Cecil."

"T…Thanks…" Cecil took the package and slowly unwrapped it. Inside was a single pearl earring.

"For your pierced ear," Rosa smiled gently, taking the earring out of the box and pushing back Cecil's hair so she could put it in. "It's supposed to raise your vitality as well…an old wives' tale, I'm sure, but just in case…" Just the touch of her fingertips on his earlobes made him feel like he was about to spontaneously combust. How the hell had he thought it would be a good idea for him to keep an eye on Rosa again? Sure, he wouldn't spend needless time worrying about her, but how was he going to convince her he was too dangerous for her this way?

"I remember you boys had that silly dare to see who could stay on that wild forest Chocobo the longest, and the loser had to get his ear pierced by the other," Rosa laughed, pushing the earring in the hole Kain had gouged in Cecil's lobe the day he lost that bet. She clicked the fastener into place and sat back. "Perfect, it suits you!"

Cecil looked away. "Have you seen Kain, anyway?"

"No, of course not, not since you two left together," Rosa replied, and then let out a little gasp. "Wait a minute…you mean you and Kain didn't split up to protect the crystals? I was under that impression when I didn't see him with you…"

"No, it was hardly willingly," Cecil explained, getting up from the bed and going into the water closet to prepare a pitcher of hot water to wash his face and hair. There was no way he was going to attempt to bathe otherwise with Rosa right there. He turned on the water and waited for the pitcher to fill. "We got separated at the earthquake in Mist. I haven't seen him since. I woke up with Rydia, alone, and came to Kaipo immediately to protect her from further danger. But it was here in Kaipo that we got attacked by Baronian soldiers and found you unconscious." The water pitcher filled, Cecil then returned to the main room to heat it over the fire place. "We were told to go to Damcyan to get the Sand Ruby to cure your fever. That was when we witnessed Damcyan getting destroyed by the Red Wings. And you pretty much know the rest of the story from there."

"My god…" Rosa shook her head. "So much has happened in the past few days...the day you and Kain left was when Golbez arrived. Unfortunately, I never saw him, I just heard talk of him from the other ladies in my magic lessons…"

"Edward saw him," Cecil said, taking the now-heated pitcher back into the water closet and pouring it into the sink. "He said he was dressed in armor that was like "the dark of night."

"Well, all I hope is that Kain is safe and sound," Rosa sighed. "I miss him terribly." Cecil couldn't help but roll his eyes as he splashed his face with the water and couldn't help but make a biting retort.

"Yeah, well, don't you think you'd be safer with Kain anyway?"

"…What?" Rosa blinked and walked to the doorway of the water closet. "How could you say something like that?"

Cecil pretended not to hear her and dunked his head under the water. As he squeezed his eyes shut, he willed his heart not to break any more than it already was.

Rosa stared at him anxiously from the doorway, but suddenly turned away when hurried footsteps rushed into the room.

"Rosa, here you are!" Rydia exclaimed, throwing her arms around Rosa's long legs. "I thought you were at the Covingtons' place."

"I awoke early and wanted to say good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Covington in my own way by making them breakfast," Rosa smiled. "And I wanted to do a little shopping of my own since you guys had all the fun last night!"

_Oh, so Covington was their name._ Cecil thought as he lifted his head from the water. _I guess I was in too much of a hurry to ask._

"It wasn't THAT fun, Lady Rosa," a tired Edward replied as he came in as well. "Rest assured, you were much better off than us."

"Edward, you look like you've seen a ghost," Rosa said caringly. "Did you sleep ok last night?"

"Oh, Lady Rosa…I'm normally this pale, I assure you," Edward laughed. "It's just been a rough twenty-four hours…I will be fine now, I promise." Rosa nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

"Just let me know if you need anything, Edward…I know you have had a devastating loss…" She kissed him on the cheek and looked back towards Cecil. "Cecil, are we to depart soon?"

"Yes, we'll leave right now," Cecil replied, exiting the water closet and grabbing his supplies and helmet. "Edward, do you know the way to Mount Hobs?"

"Yes, I'll drive," Edward said. "I've already checked us out of the Inn as well." Rosa laughed and grabbed Cecil's hand.

"Oh Cecil, it's almost like you're the prince and Edward is the knight!"

Cecil made a tsking noise and pulled his hand away, leaving the Inn.

Outside of Kaipo, the group climbed into the hovercraft and began the journey over the northern sea shoals to Mount Hobs. Rydia was twitching nervously in her seat next to Rosa. Cecil had volunteered to sit up front with Edward.

_Maybe the ice will be gone…Please, let it be gone!_

But it was no such luck. The looming, gray Mount Hobs leered over them, and indeed, just a couple of yards into the pathway upwards, an unbelievably thick wall of ice was blocking their way.

"How did this even get here?" Cecil demanded, scraping a bit of ice with the tip of his sword.

"It um…well we believe it appeared when the water crystal was taken from Mysidia…" Edward trailed off, having gotten the faintest idea from Rosa that Cecil was behind some of Baron's evil at one point in time. "Things going out of balance, and such…"

"Oh…well," Cecil pulled back his sword and shut up.

"Rydia," Rosa smiled, putting her hands on Rydia's shoulders. "Will you try to cast Fire?"

"Uh…" Rydia shook her head.

"Rydia?" Edward offered a weak smile of his own.

"You can do it, I _know_ you can," Rosa said. Rydia stomped her foot and threw Rosa's hands off her shoulders.

"Yeah, well, I don't WANT to cast Fire!" Rydia shrieked. Rosa's eyes widened, but she didn't back down.

"You don't want to?"

"I…I HATE FIRE!" Rydia cried, tears springing to her eyes. All of a sudden she felt so childish, as much of a coward as Prince Edward had been. Rosa stepped back and Cecil leaned in, whispering.

"Her village was destroyed by fire…by…by the ring Kain and I delivered…" Rosa looked over at Cecil. Suddenly, she realized why Cecil had been even more on edge than usual. The king had tricked him into spilling even more blood upon his hands. She bit down on her lip, and then kneeled down so she was Rydia's height.

"Rydia…dear, you are the only one who has the power to melt this ice," Rosa said softly. Rydia sniffled and wiped her nose on the hem of her dress. "We can't make you do it…But unless we make it through here to Fabul, even more people could be hurt. I know it is not easy, Rydia…but please, you must be brave!" Rydia sniffled again and Edward gently touched her shoulder.

"Yes…all must."

Rydia closed her eyes. She could do this, couldn't she? Couldn't she be brave like Prince Edward was when he had to leave Anna?

"Please, Rydia!" Rosa smiled a little more.

"You are the only one who can do this!" Edward exclaimed. Rydia looked from Edward to Cecil. Cecil resisted the urge to look away from her emerald saucer eyes and gave a slight nod.

_I don't want any more kids to be orphans, like me. And Edward…and Cecil._

Rydia took a breath and pushed past Rosa, raising her hands and calling out in a loud, clear voice:

"Fire!"

Bursts of red and orange flames erupted from the ground below the ice, reaching up and feeding upon it as if it were firewood. In a matter of seconds, the ice had melted away, and Rydia had a big smile on her face. "I…I did it!"

"Of course you did it!" Rosa laughed and gave Rydia a tight hug. "Thank you, Rydia!"

"That was incredible!" Edward gave a thumbs up. Cecil gave a smile, which he knew Rydia couldn't see behind his helmet, and turned toward the path.

"Come on everyone…Fabul is just to the east."

_

* * *

_

"These monsters are just…never-ending!" Rosa cried, wiping her brow as she reached into her quiver for another arrow. She aimed for a mere second and then shot the arrow off, which landed in the heart of a Cockatrice attempting to dive-bomb them. The Cockatrice shrieked and fell from the sky down the mountain.

Cecil had gone ahead to clear the path, which was littered with even more undead monsters than they had seen in the underground waterway with Tellah. Cecil didn't want to let on to anyone else, but he was already exhausted and he could tell that the undead were easily resisting his dark power. Every time he struck a blow, he felt as if his strength was being sapped away from him. What the hell was going on with his body? Was the power of the dark blade weakening? It was a bit easier to hide his fatigue since Rydia was now thoroughly enjoying being able to light monsters on fire, and that was an undead's weakness, but…

Meanwhile, Edward would attempt to lure any monsters to sleep with his harp or use his music to drive them mad enough to attack each other, but when things got too rough, he could very handily disappear. It wasn't exactly a talent, but it was made very clear early on that Prince Edward was not even remotely combat-inclined.

"I just…I just need to rest for one moment, sirs," Edward moaned, collapsing against the side of a steep incline. "I've never…well I've never done so much in my entire life!"

"Edward…" Rydia wrinkled her nose. "Must you act so princely all the time?"

"AHHHHHHH!"

With a loud "THUD", something crashed in the bushes next to where Rosa had been standing. She leaned in and screamed, stumbling backwards.

"Oh my god…it's a body!"

"What!" Cecil demanded, rushing over and pulling the bushes apart. Sure enough, the crumpled body of some sort of soldier was there, his neck clearly broken by the bizarre twist it had taken on. He was dressed in blue and orange garb, with an orange mask obscuring his face. Cecil looked up toward where the body had fallen. In the distance, he could hear shouts and voices, but they were all coming from one man.

"Something is going on above us," Cecil said, pulling Rosa away from the body, where she was still staring needlessly. "We need to investigate. Stay here while I go up." Cecil began to climb higher up the incline. When he had finally reached the top, he came face-to-face with a tall, muscular man who was bare-chested and covered in red tribal tattoos. The only hair he had on his head was a thin ponytail of blonde at the top of his head, which was twisted into a braid. He had dark blonde eyebrows knitted into a grimace over his blue eyes, and his upper lip was obscured by a thick blonde moustache. He had red ruby orbs hanging from his ears.

Behind him a hoard of Bombs and Gray Bombs were laid to waste on the ground, along with a few men who were dressed the same as the one who had fallen below. Cecil raised his eyebrows, not quite sure to make of the scene.

"What is all this?" Cecil finally asked.

"Oh! That garb…Monks! Of Fabul, right!" Edward suddenly cried, climbing up beside Cecil.

"I thought I told you to stay down there…" Cecil started.

"Hut! HA!" The monk suddenly did a back flip in the air and roundhouse kicked a gigantic Bomb that had floated behind him. Rydia popped up next, and then Rosa.

"That's no ordinary Bomb!" Edward cried.

"We must help him!" Rydia exclaimed. She raised her ice rod and screamed "BLIZZARD!" The spell hit the Mom Bomb, causing it to explode into six baby Bombs.

Cecil raced forward and began slashing at every blur of red and blue he could see. Rosa shot arrows from the sky, and the mysterious monk's legs moved so fast that Cecil could hardly keep track of which enemy he was taking on. In a matter of moments, the Bombs all deflated, defeated, and fluttered to the ground before bursting into glittering dust and blowing away. The monk dusted his pants off and approached Cecil again and the group again.

"You have my deepest gratitude," he said. His voice was deep and soothing. "My name is Yang Fang Leiden. I am grandmaster of the monks of Fabul. We had come here for training, and found death instead. A great host of monsters appeared and waylaid us. I am the only one who survived. My monks were all fine, strong men, but even they could do little." Rosa gasped and covered her mouth.

"We are on our way to Fabul," Cecil said, "A man named Golbez has taken control of Baron, and is using its forces to seize the world's crystals." Yang crossed his arms over his chest.

"And you think he intends to come for our Wind Crystal as well?"

"Yes!" Edward burst out. "He has already taken the Fire Crystal from Damcyan, and Fabul WILL be next!" Yang nodded, still being unbelievably calm about the entire situation. It made Cecil uneasy, even though he knew it was probably just a part of his discipline as a monk.

"And our monks, slain…The castle is all but undefended. The few who remain in Fabul lack proper training. We would have no hope of fending off a strike from Baron if they were to attack now." Yang stroked his mustache, deep in thought.

"Golbez might have even sent those monsters that attacked you," Rosa said softly.

"Of course," Yang nodded and sighed. "To eliminate us and leave Fabul defenseless…"

"If it is true, then he might be moving against Fabul as we speak," Edward said.

"We'll aid you however we can," Cecil said, "But we must hurry!"

"I am grateful for the offer," Yang began, looking Cecil up and down, "But there is no reason for you to be dragged in any further than this."

"Our stake in this conflict is no less than yours!" Edward said. "I am the Prince of Damcyan. Damcyan has been decimated by Golbez and the Red Wings, and I am one of very few that remain of my people."

"Rosa and I are of Baron," Cecil explained, "And this child here lost all that she knew because…because I allowed the enemy to deceive me." Rydia looked down and bit her lip. Yang nodded and uncrossed his arms.

"I see. Then I am most humbly willing to accept any help you are willing to provide. Fabul lies east beyond the mountains. We'll make our way at once!"

Yang gestured for the group to follow him around the corner and down an eastern slope of the mountain. The Kingdom of Fabul could be seen in the distance, a tall, gray structure surrounded by a moat and just off the shore of the northern oceans. The kingdom's flag, blue with the emblem of the monk's garb was still flying high. It appeared that Baron had not made it yet.

Yang remained silent the entire way. Cecil followed suit, trying to work out in his head just how exactly the five of them and some novice monks were going to stave off Golbez and the Red Wings. No wonder Yang had initially declined their help. Were they essentially walking into a blood bath?

As they reached Fabul's grounds, two monks raced from the castle gates towards Yang, panic in their voices.

"Master Yang, Master Yang! The King is waiting for you! We saw you from the outpost but we didn't see any of your men!"

"Very good, we shall see him right now," Yang replied, "Thank you for looking out for us." The two guards parted and followed the group back to the gates, which they opened for Yang and closed behind them. As they walked within the castle gates, Cecil was shocked to see groups of townspeople going about, talking to the soldiers and going into different rooms within the hall.

"Our village is contained within our castle walls, to offer the ultimate in protection for our citizens," Yang explained. "Most of the young men in the village wish to train to become monks, so we wish to make that dream as accessible to them as possible."

"That's wonderful," Rosa said. "Will the people hide inside the village in here then?"

"Yes, that is the plan, I believe," Yang said. "They will be safe from whatever comes our way, I will assure that."

As they approached the throne room near the center of the castle, two more monks ran up to Yang and began chattering at once.

"Master Yang, the King is waiting!"

"We shall proceed, thank you," Yang said, and the monks bowed and pulled open the throne room doors for them.

"Everyone here respects Master Yang so much…" Edward sighed.

"Yang!" King Fabul, a burly, muscular man in his later years, stood up from his throne and swept towards Yang. He had dark hair that was peppered with white and gray, and was clothed in deep violet robes. Yang bowed deeply and the rest of the group followed suit.

"Please rise," King Fabul said, and took his seat back on his throne. "You look disturbed, Yang, and the guards reported to me that your men have yet to return."

"I come with urgent news, Your Highness," Yang explained. "A man named Golbez is coming here for the Wind Crystal, with all the might of Baron behind him."

"What!" The King cried, standing back up from the throne. "Are you sure about this?"

"These people before you came to warn us," Yang explained.

"Your Highness!" Cecil cried, stepping forward. "There is no time for introductions, your castle must be secured _immediately_!" The alarm in the King's eyes did not fade, but he did smile slightly.

"Sir, your armor would have you for one of Baron's own Dark Knights. Why exactly should I trust you?" Yang raised his hand to silence Cecil and intervened.

"Your Highness, their trustworthiness has already been proven. I lost my men on Mount Hobs in a monster attack, and was fighting for my own life when they came upon me. They could have let me die, but they aided me instead." Cecil, getting anxious, moved Yang's hand down.

"The enemy will not wait as you do, I assure you!"

"Please…you must believe us," Rosa said softly. The King still did not look swayed. Edward stepped out from behind the crowd, and bowed gracefully.

"Your Grace, it is an honor to see you again…It has been many a day."

"Prince…Prince Edward!" King Fabul gasped. "I'd hardly recognize you, you have grown tremendously since we last met! How does Damcyan fare?"

"It…has fallen," Edward replied sadly, and King Fabul's face twisted into a frown. "The Fire Crystal is ours no more. I have lost my mother, my father…and my beloved fiancée, Anna. Please tell me that you will not let your land suffer the same fate as mine." King Fabul closed his eyes and turned away, reaching up and removing his crown. He held it against his heart for a few moments, and took a deep breath.

"Forgive me. I only found it hard to believe you spoke the truth, but it seems you do. Still, without our monks, there is little we can do. Will you aid us in our defense?"

"These men have strength and courage to match," Yang explained, "And by your leave, I would like to have them stand by my side in our first line of defense."

"If that is your wish, I trust your judgment," King Fabul nodded. "As for the two ladies, would you be willing to aid our healers?"

"Certainly," Rosa nodded, and Rydia gave a little bow. The King sighed, and slipped his crown back upon his head.

"Then…the fate of my kingdom is in your hands," he sighed. "Yang, if you do not mind, I will be warning the queen and working to gather the women and children into safety first."

"Leave everything to us, Your Highness," Yang said smoothly. "Cecil, Edward…with me!" Yang turned to leave the throne room and lead them to the quarters of the remaining monks. Rosa reached out and grabbed Cecil's hand, reaching up with her other to slide open the visor on his helmet.

"Cecil," Rosa whispered, "Please be careful!" Cecil nodded, and looked to Rydia.

"Rydia, protect Rosa for me, ok?"

"Yes!" Rydia exclaimed, and waved to the men as they marched out. Rosa looked at Rydia, and sighed.

"Don't worry, Rosa!" Rydia smiled. "Cecil told me when he met me that he would protect me, so he won't let anything happen to us!" Rosa smiled weakly and nodded.

"Of course, Rydia."

* * *

Outside the castle, Yang, Cecil and Edward were stationed at the front gates with some guards above them in towers. None of the men had spoken a word since they discussed their strategy on the way to visit the monks and explain the situation. They had determined that they should keep Baron outside the castle as long as possible and as a very last resort allow them to get as far as the throne room. The king was hidden safely in his quarters along with the queen and the women and children. The rest of the villagers were either helping watch guard or fight, or hiding within the shops and basements inside the castle.

The Wind Crystal was within a hidden chamber behind the throne room.

"Look out, enemies approach!" One of the guards suddenly cried from above. Cecil withdrew his blade, while Yang readied his fists and Edward took a defensive stance, ready to provide healing as necessary.

"ATTACK!" Yang cried, and they rushed the Baron soldiers as they came over the moat. Cecil struck down everyone in his path, knowing that if he looked anyone in the eyes and saw someone he once knew, he wouldn't be able to go on. But mixed in with the soldiers were monsters as well, which made things all the more difficult. Edward frantically created salves and healing potions, tossing them to Yang and Cecil as they pushed back the first wave.

"We did it!" Yang exclaimed, but before they could gain their bearings, another guard shouted "THE RED WINGS ARE HERE!" Explosions and the sound of crashing rock filled the air, and Cecil instinctively covered his head with his arms.

"We'll die like dogs out here!"

"Retreat to the keep!" Yang called, and the group, along with the monks, scrambled inside, surrounding the gate that led to the village within.

"Forgive me for drawing you into this hopeless fight!" Yang moaned, shaking his head.

"I told you before, this fight is ours as much as anyone else's," Cecil replied, "And we haven't lost yet!"

"Oh God…" Edward gasped as the gates started to shake, "They're breaking through!"

Another wave of soldiers and monsters burst through the gate, knocking the monks in training aside like rag dolls. The struggle to keep them back was much more evident this time, and it was only when Edward managed a successful Lullaby on his harp to make the remaining enemies fall asleep that they could fall back and escape.

"Isn' t the throne room just upstairs?" Cecil asked as they backed into the hall.

"Yes, but not to worry, there is no one there," Yang said, "We need only draw the enemy here – "

At once the door broke down, splintering into hundreds of pieces as a group of Baron Captains slashed it apart, their swords glimmering with fresh blood.

"- And CRUSH THEM!"

Cecil charged forward, summoning a powerful dark wave to at least take out the monsters who had slipped in with the captains. But when more started pouring in, Yang called that they needed to fall back once last time. Cecil slowly backed towards the door, sweat pouring down his forehead as Edward grabbed him and pulled him through the rest of the way. A monk that slipped in with them rushed forward to lock the door as the Baronian soldiers and monsters banged upon it.

"Cecil, take this!" Edward exclaimed, handing him a specially mixed potion, "You doing ok?"

"I'm fine," Cecil sighed, taking a long swig and throwing the bottle on the floor. "But now we're in the throne room, we'll HAVE to hold our ground this time!" The monk, who had been leaning against the door as Cecil, Edward and Yang discussed how to hold the throne room, casually pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked it with a loud "CLICK".

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Yang cried, and the monk laughed as he shed his clothes and transformed into a Sahagin. Yang defeated it in one swift kick, but it was too late and now monsters and Baron's men were pouring in the throne room at an alarming rate.

"RETREAT!" Yang cried, backing towards the hidden chamber behind them. "We've no choice…we'll make our last stand in the crystal chamber!" Cecil followed suit, but as Edward ran towards the chamber, he tripped over the potion bottle Cecil had thrown on the floor.

"Edward!" Cecil cried, rushing to his side as a horde of monsters ascended upon him. He dragged Edward out from underneath them, decapitating a Leshy in the process, and pulled him into the open door of the crystal chamber. Yang slammed it shut behind them, latching it.

Then it was just the three of them.

Despite the noise and the destruction occurring in the throne room, the crystal room was completely silent. Floating upon the mirrored pillar was the glittering blue Wind Crystal, safe and sound. Yang sighed in relief and sat in front of the pillar, resting his head in his hands. Edward collapsed on the floor, his hands shaking as he tried to salve a wound he had gotten from one of the monsters while on the floor. Cecil paced back and forth, racking his brains on what to do next.

_We can't lose this, we just can't…if Golbez gets yet another crystal…!_

Suddenly, they heard the sickening click of a lock turning, and the crystal chamber door opened. Cecil withdrew his blade and pointed it towards the door, ready to strike.

"It's been some time, Cecil."

Out of the shadows came not a monster…but Kain Highwind.

Cecil gasped and dropped his sword, the loud clatter echoing throughout the chamber. He ran up to Kain and threw his arms around him, hardly believing what was in front of his eyes.

"Kain, you're alive!" Cecil exclaimed, pulling back grinning for the first time since Kain had disappeared. Despite everything horrible that was happening just feet away, Cecil suddenly felt like everything was going to be right again. There was no way they could lose with Kain on Fabul's side.

"Hi Cecil," Kain replied. His face was smiling, but his voice was ice-cold.

"You're…you're alive…" Cecil shook his head and grinned harder. "I mean, I knew you were, but…here you are!"

"I am."

"You'll fight then, right?" Cecil asked.

"Of course!" Kain smiled more. "That's the very reason why I've come, Cecil! But the one I will be fighting is you." He gave Cecil a hard slap on the back, and Cecil stepped back, blinking.

"Kain…?"

"A duel, Cecil!" Kain laughed manically.

"What the hell do you mean!"

Kain stopped laughing and pulled his lance, thrusting it so that the tip scraped Cecil's throat with a light "ting!" against the armor. Cecil stumbled back, his mind racing. Yang and Edward just stared, not quite sure what to make of the events that were unfolding before them.

"Draw your blade, Cecil!" Kain kicked the fallen dark sword over to Cecil. As Cecil hesitated to bend down and pick it up, Kain struck, leaping high up into the air and landing upon Cecil with a punishing blow to the head. Cecil cried out and fell to the floor with Kain on top of him and his head ringing. Kain stood up and kept his foot on Cecil's chest, laughing as he kicked the dark blade away back towards the door to the crystal chamber.

"Why, Kain!" Cecil cried, feeling tears start to build in his eyes. Kain swung his lance again and gave Cecil another strike in the head. Cecil felt his head bang against the other side of his helmet and the putrid smell of blood began to fill his nostrils.

"I will not answer your questions," Kain hissed. He reached down and ripped the helmet from Cecil's head. Cecil gasped for breath as Kain pressed his foot down hard upon his chest, blood beginning to trickle from his temple to his eye.

"What…what's come over you…?" Cecil moaned. Kain shrugged and pointed the tip of his lance at Cecil's nose. Yang and Edward took a step closer, hesitating. If either of them struck hastily, Kain could easily finish off Cecil in one swipe of his lance.

"This is the end, Cecil. Let me ease your suffering…it is the least I could do." With a swift swing of the lance, there came a sickening crack as the base of the lance connected with Cecil's head. Fireworks exploded before Cecil's eyes as he tasted blood and plummeted into darkness.


	6. Act Six: Alone, Again

_Act Six – Alone, Again_

"STOP!" A female voice cried out. To Cecil, it sounded like it was coming from miles and miles away. He felt an immense pressure lift from his chest and the sound of footsteps walking away.

"Hold on, Cecil!" Edward whispered. He poured something hot and sticky down Cecil's throat. Cecil gagged and writhed around, instantly feeling like he was falling back into his body and recognizing the bitter taste of Phoenix Down. Opening his eyes, Cecil could see Edward leaning over him. Yang was to his right, poised and ready to strike.

"God…my head…" Cecil moaned, slowly sitting up. "Where is Kain?"

Kain's back was to Cecil, and he was staring at the open doorway. Rosa and Rydia were standing there, Rydia holding onto Rosa's leg. There were no signs of any monsters or soldiers. In fact, everything was completely silent except for the sound of Cecil's labored breathing.

"Rosa…" Kain lowered his lance.

"Kain!" Rosa cried, running up to him and grabbing his face. "Please, tell me you've not turned traitor!"

"Urgh…Don't… look at me!" Kain hissed, shoving Rosa to the floor and turning back to Cecil. "I have business to finish…"

"You'll do no such thing!" Yang warned, taking a step forward, his arms outstretched.

Kain twirled his lance in his fingers as he approached Cecil, raising the blade above his head and staring down at his bloodied best friend. Cecil cringed and closed his eyes, willing it to be over with.

"Kain, why ever do you hesitate?"

A dark shadow had blocked the light shining through the open doorway to the crystal chamber. The shadow drifted forward as if floating, and Cecil realized that it was a man.

He had to have been at least six and a half feet tall. He was clad in black armor from head to toe, the only thing on his body not black being the glowing yellow orbs that were shining from inside his helmet, like dragon's eyes. Upon the helmet protruded two grotesque black horns that nearly reached the ceiling. A black leather cape dragged on the floor as he walked in metal-cased, spiked boots, and yet his footsteps made no sound. Cecil could see that his gauntlets were lined with onyx, and the tips of his fingers were sharpened into sharp black points. Reaching out a long, claw-like hand, he made a gesture from Kain's lance down to Cecil, and snickered. "He's right there, Kain." His voice was deep and calm, his pronunciations spoken with the air of an aristocrat…with just a hint of amusement laced in his words.

_A figure clad in armor of deepest night…_

"You must be Golbez, the usurper," Cecil hissed.

"And you, Cecil", Golbez replied. "I've been anxious to meet you. Let me give you something to remember me by…" He raised his hand, which had begun to glow an ominous purple.

"Cecil!" Edward cried.

"Let me through!" Yang demanded, cutting in front of Cecil and raising his fists. Golbez shook his head and laughed.

"I did not come to deal with such foolishness," he hissed, and thrust his palm forward. An immense wave of dark energy washed over the entire room, knocking Yang and Edward to their knees. Cecil's head slammed back to the mirrored floor, suddenly feeling as if the gravity of the planet was trying to drag him down to hell. Rydia was frozen stiff, horror in her eyes as the men fell before her. Rosa was still on the floor, staring in shock. Only Kain and Golbez remained standing as the dark mist dissipated.

"Enough of this…Kain, bring me the crystal."

"Yes, my lord," Kain bowed his head slightly and turned, climbing up the staircase to the crystal pillar.

"Don't do it, Kain!" Rosa suddenly cried, reaching her hand out towards him. Kain paused on the last step and looked over at Rosa, a grimace on his lips.

"I…"

"Rosa, leave it be!" Cecil moaned, dragging himself up from the floor. If Kain snapped and attacked Rosa, there would be no way she would survive it. Golbez looked over his shoulder at Rosa, and chuckled.

"Oh, so you care for this one, do you? Then let me take her along as well. To hold in trust until we are graced with the chance to meet again. Come, Kain." Golbez suddenly teleported to Rosa's side, gripping her upper arm within his claw and lifting her up from the floor, pulling her close to his chest. Rosa cried out and tried to jerk away, but his hand could fit completely around her and it kept her tight against him.

"CECIL!"

"Rosa…!" Cecil moaned, struggling to rise onto his knees. But it was too late. Rosa hadn't finished her scream before she and Golbez disappeared in a flash of purple light. Kain snatched the Wind Crystal, tucking it under his arm and tilting his head toward Cecil as he leapt by.

"It would seem your life has been spared…for now." He turned away and leapt in the air, disappearing in a flash of light before reaching the ceiling.

"Kain…wait…urgh…" Cecil moaned and clenched his fist. "GOD DAMNIT!"

Rydia looked around and stepped up to the fallen men, raising her arms and calling "Cure!" Blue, glittering light sprinkled over the fallen, and Cecil felt slightly revitalized. Edward stood up and aided Yang, but Cecil couldn't bring himself to rise yet.

"Are you all right?" Rydia asked hesitantly.

"Yes, thank you Rydia," Edward replied, looking down. "But now they have Rosa…"

"We could not even defend the crystal," Yang muttered, slamming his fist against his hand.

"Rosa…" Cecil whimpered. He couldn't believe it. She was really gone. She had just been standing there a second ago…

Rydia stomped her foot and shook her head. "What's wrong with all of you? They took Rosa, but they didn't hurt her! We just need to rescue her. And we can get the crystal back too!"

"She's right, of course," Edward smiled slightly. "We can get everything back."

"And it is my turn to help you now, Cecil," Yang offered gently. "Let us heal our wounds, and think of a way we might free Rosa."

"Thank you…" Cecil whispered, closing his eyes. He could feel a wave of nausea rolling over his consciousness. As he fell forward, a pair of strong arms caught him from hitting the floor.

_

* * *

_

"La la la la la la la la, la, la, la laaaa…la, la la…"

"Errrg…"

Cecil slowly opened his eyes and waited for his vision to come into focus. He was staring at the stone ceiling of the Fabul Inn, which was of course within the castle. Edward was sitting on the windowsill of the room, playing his harp and singing along softly. When he noticed Cecil stirring, he stopped playing and came over to his bedside.

"Cecil, are you finally awake?"

"I suppose I am," Cecil moaned, reaching up to feel where the throbbing in his head was coming from. It was wrapped tightly in bandages. "We're still in Fabul, right?"

"Yes, at the Inn," Edward replied. "You've been sleeping for three days."

"Wha…what!" Cecil cried, suddenly bolting upright and regretting it immediately as sharp pains shot down his spine. "Ahhhh!"

"Calm yourself!" Edward warned, pulling up some pillows so Cecil could lean back. "You took a severe beating in that crystal room. The castle medic said it was a wonder you survived at all. So you must be very careful."

"But three days have gone by!" Cecil cried. "Rosa could be…"

"I know Rosa is fine," Edward offered, a bit forcefully. "And at any rate, we needed to plan before we could find her anyway, right?"

"…Right, I guess," Cecil sighed, sinking back against the pillows. "Are Yang and Rydia…?"

"I will fetch them, they are both fine," Edward said, forcing Cecil further down into the bed. "I'll be right back." He turned and left the room. Cecil closed his eyes again and tried to calm himself.

_No matter what Kain tried to do to me…he would never let Golbez harm Rosa. Her voice somehow reached him in the crystal chamber. As long as Rosa is with Kain, she'll be safe…right?_

He couldn't believe that he had lost her again. But this time, things were different. He knew he could do something about her Desert Fever, he knew he could bring her back from the brink then. But nobody knew Golbez. A Sand Ruby would not dissipate this threat. This was the man who thought nothing of murdering entire nations at a time. Cecil had encountered him…and barely survived. He would think nothing of destroying Rosa, if only to torture him. Cecil was quite sure of that. What he wasn't sure about was why Golbez hated him so much in the first place. After all, Golbez had been Cecil's successor to the Red Wings. How did he even know that Cecil existed?

"Cecil, you are awake!" Yang smiled as he, Rydia and Edward walked into the room, shutting the door behind them. "Do you feel up to strategizing?"

"Yes, I need to focus on something else," Cecil sighed. "But I've already decided that if we have any hope of taking on Golbez, we'll need an airship. But the only man who knows how to build one lives in Baron. Cid Pollendina."

"Is there no way we can enter the kingdom?" Yang asked. "Cecil, do you know if there is any way?"

"The Red Wings comprise the brunt of Baron's power," Cecil explained. "But Baron's maritime forces are relatively weak. If we do go, it will have to be by sea."

"How are we going to get a boat?" Rydia asked.

"It has already been taken care of," Yang said. "I have spoken with the king, and he understood that we would probably have need of travel when Cecil woke up. We have a boat secured at the harbor that is ready to leave whenever we are. However, he wanted to speak to us before we left."

"Thank you," Cecil sighed. "With that out of the way, I suppose you want to know about what happened in the crystal chamber."

"Who was that dragoon?" Yang asked, right to the point.

"He is – or was my best friend," Cecil looked up at the ceiling, not believing that he was saying this. "We had sworn to fight Baron together after we escaped. But we got separated shortly after…this was the first I had seen of him."

"And Rosa knew him too?" Edward asked.

"Yes, we three grew up together."

"I see…" Edward looked down. "He seemed to respond a bit to Rosa. Perhaps he is not too far gone."

"What do you mean?" Cecil asked.

"Kain might have been being controlled by Golbez," Yang explained. "I'm not sure, but that was the impression I was getting from his chi. His aura felt poisonous."

"Controlled or not…it was definitely Kain," Cecil whispered. "That's all I can say for now." He didn't want to admit it out loud, but he had a nagging feeling deep down that Kain might have plenty of other reasons to lash out at Cecil. After all, Cecil hadn't gone to look for him, had he? And in a way, they had always been rivals…

"Uhhh…" Rydia blanched as she saw the look of pain on Cecil's face. "Let's not talk about Kain, ok?" Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on the door, and a Fabul monk-in-training stepped in.

"Master Yang!" He said, bowing immediately as an apology for his intrusion. "Sir, your wife has been asking for you. "

"Of course, thank you," Yang replied, standing up. "Shall we go meet her?"

"Your wife?" Cecil asked, blinking. Yang was married?

"Yes, her name is Sheila," Yang replied, amused at the look of surprise on Cecil's face. "I am sorry I neglected to mention her earlier. I have not seen her since we returned from Mount Hobs though, so if I do not see her before we depart, I'm afraid she may get…well, a little violent." He chuckled, although Cecil wasn't sure if he was telling a joke or not.

"She wants to meet everyone who fought with Master Yang in the battle!" The monk explained. "So you too, Master Cecil." With that, he turned and walked away.

"I can understand you not wanting to leave bed, but my wife does make an amazing fried Chocobo egg," Yang smiled. "And we will need our strength before we go."

"No, I'll come, of course," Cecil said, slowly pushing his blankets off and swinging his legs to the floor. He was still in his armor and he felt sweaty and disgusting. He had never gone so long without taking it off.

They followed Yang out of the inn and all the way to the top of a twisting tower in the east wing of the castle. Before they had even reached the doorway to Yang's quarters, the door swung open and a tall woman stood before them, with violet hair tucked in a bun so messy most of the hair was out of it rather than in. She had a full face with a smooth, tan complexion, and one of the more ample busts Cecil had ever seen pouring out of a yellow peasant top. Under her purple skirts, she was bare-footed. Her gray eyes narrowed as she took in the scene in front of her, her fingers curling tighter around the broom in her hand.

"Hello, honey!" Yang said cheerfully, leaning in for a kiss. The woman pulled back and immediately swung at Yang's head with her broom, missing narrowly.

"YANG!" She bellowed, her face turning red. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"I know dear, I'm sorry," Yang smiled, poking his head in again to steal a quick kiss as she turned and walked away into their quarters, muttering and putting her broom up against a wall. Cecil, Edward and Rydia stared at Yang as he laughed and followed her in.

"That must be Sheila," Edward said quietly, and they went in too.

"So, the king musta been keepin' you busy if you haven't come home for three days," Sheila said as she went over to a whistling tea kettle on a stove and busied herself with it. Her tone had completely gone back to normal, like she didn't just try to decapitate Yang with a broom.

"Yes, I'm afraid morale has been down quite a bit, not to mention there were many injuries," Yang replied, gesturing for Cecil and the others to sit down at the table. Cecil pulled out a chair and sat nervously as Yang took a stack of plates and began to distribute them around the table. Sheila began to pour mugs of hot tea for each guest.

"I am just glad you are all right," Sheila said. "Although I see the dark knight here took a couple of knocks to the head."

"Thanks to these brave people!" Yang smiled, and Sheila bowed. "They saved me and Fabul."

"You all have my eternal gratitude," Sheila smiled. She looked much less scary when she smiled.

"And you are unhurt, right?" Yang countered anxiously.

"Of course!" Sheila laughed and waved her hand as if to dismiss the notion. "Whose wife do you think I am? A couple of soldiers tried to bust in here, but I busted them back out with my fryin' pan!" After setting the tea kettle down, she pulled a frying pan off the stove and began to scrape fried eggs onto each plate. "But…I hear you are goin' on the road again…" She reached up, flicking a tear away from her eye, and scraped the last of the eggs onto Yang's plate, replacing the frying pan on the stove. Yang stood up from his chair and embraced her tightly from behind.

"I'll be back before you know it," he said. "This is something that I need to do. But in the meantime, I need you to watch over Fabul for me."

"Who the hell do ya think you're talkin' to?" Sheila sniffled, shoving him away and waving him off again. "Now, eat up, all of you. We can say our good-byes when you go to the harbor."

Cecil took a big bite of eggs and kept his eyes on his food throughout the entire exchange. _Anna and Edward, Yang and Sheila, Rydia and Mist…I won't let Golbez take anything else away from these people._

After lunch, Sheila insisted that she fuss over Rydia while the men spoke to the king. "Such a tiny girl!" Sheila exclaimed as Yang, Cecil, and Edward made their leave. "Absolutely no reason for you to be going along with them, dear…Clearly between the three of them, they can't even keep you from looking like a hooligan." She pulled out a hair brush and tried to run it through Rydia's ratty curls, which made her squirm in her chair and let out a whimper.

"Ma'am, I must go," Rydia protested, "I'm the only summoner they have!" Yang chuckled and closed the door behind them.

"You wouldn't know it from a first glance, but Sheila has amazing maternal instincts," Yang said. "She's going to make a fine mother someday."

"Er…yes, I'm sure," Edward replied, looking away and pretending something fascinating was on the ceiling.

"I find that Sheila and I balance each other out accordingly," Yang added. "Really, there is no finer woman in Fabul."

"What did the king want to talk to us about?" Cecil asked, hoping for a change of subject.

"I imagine he wants to advise us before we go to Baron," Yang said. "Also, he said he had something for you, Cecil."

"Huh…" Cecil didn't quite know what to say to that.

When they reached the king's bedroom, they were announced by the monk guarding the way before being let inside. Yang, Cecil and Edward walked in the spacious room, plush carpeting sinking under their boots. The king was sitting up in a gigantic four-poster bed, the queen sitting next to him and reading from a book. The curtains over the window beside the bed had been drawn back, and sunlight poured into the room. The queen closed the book as they lined up beside the bed, smiling and nodding to them. Yang, Cecil and Edward took a bow before King Fabul spoke. Despite the bandaged wounds that could been seen on the king's chest and arms, he spoke heartily and without hesitation for breath.

"Your ship has been made ready for you. Yang, I expect you to aid these men in any way that you can," he then turned to Cecil and bowed his head slightly. "There are no words of gratitude for such a sacrifice as you have made, young lord of Baron. You defended my people selflessly, and I heard you lost Lady Rosa because of it. " The queen stood up, taking a package wrapped in brown paper from a dresser and handing it to Cecil as the king spoke.

"What is this, your highness?" Cecil questioned, taking the package from the queen. It felt quite heavy.

"Open it, young lord," the queen replied, and Cecil pulled at the strings holding the brown paper together. As it fell away, a sturdy black blade was revealed. The hilt was a fine silver and encrusted with glittering sapphires and rubies. As Cecil twisted the sword in the sunlight, he could make out the words from an ancient language inscribed in a delicate script on the side of the blade. However, he had no idea what they read.

"I want you to have this sword," King Fabul explained. "It belonged to a dark knight that once visited these lands. Consider it my thanks for all of your valiant efforts in the defense of my kingdom. I believe the dark knight once called it the "Deathbringer".

"Your highness…" Cecil trailed off. It was truly a magnificent blade, that much he could see. As he tilted it slightly, he could see purple being reflected in the darkness of the blade from the sunlight.

"But I give you this with a warning," King Fabul said, lowering his tone and staring directly at Cecil. "A dark sword will never avail you against _true_ evil. It is, after all, a weapon of darkness." Cecil looked away from the sword and looked down at the king. The comment shook something inside his core that he didn't like the feeling of.

"Beyond this sword, you must rely on the inner strength you already have inside of you," the king continued, leaning back and closing his eyes, a wave of exhaustion coming over him. "Please…stop Golbez."

"My liege," the queen said softly, reaching up with a damp cloth and dabbing it on the king's forehead. "Do not waste your energy worrying, dear. They will be all right." The king groaned and sank back deeper into the bed.

"Should Golbez obtain all the crystals, this world will face catastrophe such as it has never known. I trust you will not let that happen."

"We will not fail, your highness!" Yang said, bowing deeply. "We will make our departure now. Rest easy, for we will return victorious."

"Be well soon, your highness," Edward said.

"Thank you," Cecil finally managed to say, sheathing the blade and turning away, the king's warning heavy on his heart. It had been something he had been realizing slowly on his own, knowing that the darkness was putting more stress on his body and becoming easier to summon and yet harder to execute…like his body and his soul were at odds.

"Have a blessed journey," the queen said, and turned back to her husband. Yang led the others out of the chambers and the monk closed the doors behind them.

"Let us go to the harbor," Yang said, "I'm sure Sheila and Rydia are waiting for us by this point."

Cecil pulled his helmet on over his head as they approached the docks. Fabul's finest vessel was awaiting their arrival, with the crew scrambling all over the ship for any last-minute preparations before they took off. It was the perfect day to be at sea, with just a light wind fluttering through the sails and the sun banishing all the clouds. Sheila was standing at the edge of the dock with Rydia, who looked much more coiffed but somehow more worn down because of it. She waved to the men as they came over, and Sheila put her hands on her hips.

"All I'll say is that you'd best be careful and make me proud!" She demanded. "Show them what you're mad of!"

"I will," Yang smiled.

"You too, Cecil!" Sheila said.

"Of course," Cecil replied.

"I trust you'll handle things here while I'm away," Yang said, and leaned in, giving Sheila a kiss on the forehead.

"Of course," Sheila replied. "Just take care of yourself." Rydia gave Sheila a quick hug before running over to the sanctuary of a party which she knew contained no hairbrushes on their person.

"Bye!" Edward smiled, and everyone waved as they boarded the ship. The captain approached Cecil and introduced himself, asking if Cecil was ready to go. Cecil nodded, and the captain gave the order to ship out.

"Aye aye, Captain!" The crew shouted in unison, and everyone began to take their places. The ship started to slowly inch away from the harbor. Sheila remained at the edge of the dock and kept waving until the ship had pulled away and was long out of sight.

After the excitement of the departure, the captain approached the group again and slapped his hands together.

"No worries, men! We'll be laying anchor in Baron before ye know it! The weather is fine and the wind is in our favor. Should only be a couple of hours, I reckon. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Thank you," Yang said, and the captain left to resume his post. They stood together, making sure everyone else was out of earshot before talking. At this point, Cecil suspected that even Fabulian sailors could be spies for Golbez. He hated this feeling of paranoia that had come over him, but any optimism that he might have once harbored was beaten out of him by Kain.

"So, what do you mean to do when we reach Baron?" Yang asked.

"First we must find Cid Pollendina, the man I told you about," Cecil said. "He's an engineer, and he's the one who created all the airships. He lives in town, but he spends a lot of his time at the castle."

"Let us hope he is still safe then," Yang replied, and Cecil nodded. Rydia looked over at Edward, who was pursing his lips together and shaking quietly.

"Are you cold?" Rydia asked softly. "You're shivering."

"No, it's nothing…" Edward shook his head. Indeed, it wasn't very cold at all, despite them being on the sea, and Edward was covered in the layers of Damcyan's finest royal garb. Rydia tugged on his cape, not accepting his first reply.

"Then…what is wrong?"

"I just feel strange, sorry," Edward said, and laughed weakly. "You'll just laugh at me, but I am getting the same feeling I got right before Golbez attacked Damcyan. Er…I think I am just seasick." Edward shook his head and walked away. Rydia, Yang and Cecil looked at each other.

"We forget that Edward is perhaps a bit more delicate," Yang offered slowly. Cecil wasn't sure what to say to that. Rydia was about to protest when the ship began to shake so violently that several sailors stumbled and fell to the floor at once.

"Whoa!" Cecil cried, bracing himself against the edge of the ship. "What the hell is that?"

A loud roar came from the waters beneath them, and the ship took another sharp heave as a sailor shouted from the crow's nest above.

"It's HIM!"

"Who!" Rydia cried, clinging to Yang's leg. Yang was managing to balance on his own and Edward had taken refuge on a post.

"Impossible…the tales are true!" Another sailor cried. "It's the Lord of All Waters!"

"Who is the Lord of All Waters!" Cecil yelled.

"Leviathan!" The captain cried.

The ship shook again, and the crew members began to run around, panicking. Cecil could make a dark figure slowly rising out of the ocean beside the ship. It looked like it was half-snake and half-dragon, a light blue scaly creature that had ruby red eyes that were focused directly on the ship. Its large maw opened, and an ear-piercing cry rang out over them.

"Don't stand about!" The captain shouted from his post. "Reef the sails, you witless dogs!" Cecil watched as Leviathan swam towards the ship, ramming its head and body into it. Rydia let out a scream as the attack made her lose her grip on Yang. The ship rocked back from the impact of the waves and Rydia slipped and stumbled overboard.

"AHHHHHHH!" Rydia screamed, reaching out as she plunged into the ocean below, only yards away from Leviathan.

"Rydia!" Yang cried, kicking off his shoes and immediately diving in after her.

"No!" Cecil cried, clutching to the edge of the ship as he watched Yang slice into the water. Something was happening near Leviathan's tail…a whirlpool was forming! "Rydia, Yang!" Leviathan seemed to be ignoring them for now, concentrating its energies on the ship and giving it another body slam.

"Ah!" Edward cried. He was thrown from the post he had been clinging on to and was inches away from the edge of the ship. Cecil braced himself and as the ship swayed back from the impact, sprinted over to Edward and threw his body on top of him, locking his legs around the post and trying to drag them back from the edge.

Sailors screamed as they were knocked from the posts and fell into the choppy waters below. The whirlpool was growing larger by the second, and Leviathan had slithered over to the other side of the ship, as if to guide it into the swirling waters. Cecil closed his eyes and clung onto Edward with all of his might. He could feel Edward sobbing from underneath him. The winds were picking up now, whipping by so hard that Cecil couldn't even hear the roar of the monster.

With another shuddering crash, Leviathan threw itself against the ship again. There was a loud crack, and wood and a sailor came plummeting down from the crow's nest above Cecil's legs. Cecil could hear the sickening crack of bones breaking a few feet beside him, but before he could turn to see what was going on, a heavy piece of wood came crashing down upon his head, and everything went black.

* * *

_Cecil..._

He was watching as she paced back and forth, a small worry line forming on her forehead as she bit her lower lip. She was wearing a lavender gown that hung off her shoulders, her chest and neck exposed save for the diamond pendant hanging above her breasts. The gown swept back and forth as she turned and crossed the room again, her feet bare against the wooden floors.

"She was absolutely furious," Rosa explained, lacing her fingers together as if in prayer. "Even more so when I told her I was doing it because of her!"

Cecil frowned and tapped his foot against the base of the bed he had been sitting on. They were inside a bedroom of the Baron Inn. Cecil had been sitting at the Inn bar with Kain when Rosa came bursting in, tears in her eyes as she spotted Cecil and ran to him. She was such a mess that he couldn't very well leave her to sob in front of the other patrons. Kain politely turned away and started speaking with a fellow Dragoon as Cecil pulled Rosa into an empty room and shut the door.

"Rosa, I think your mother is concerned for that very reason," Cecil explained. "She…well…she watched your father die in battle. She doesn't want you to go through that same heartbreak."

"But I want to be beside you!" Rosa cried, sitting down next to Cecil and taking his hands. "I want to be strong enough to protect the people I love no matter what! Is that so wrong?"

"No…of course not," Cecil sighed, leaning in and resting his head on hers. "Rosa…you are talented in white magic, and your mother knows it. The king knows too, that is why you train among the best white mages in the castle. But I feel that she must think you are too willing to throw your life and your potential away on the battlefield. She probably has been expecting you to just stay at the castle and become a respectable healer."

"I am going wherever you go," Rosa sniffled. "I can fend for myself!"

"But soon I will start going on really dangerous missions," Cecil tried to explain. "That is the path of a dark knight. As soon as my training is completed this summer, I'll be with the Red Wings as a cadet. The Red Wings to not take mages with them on their missions for a reason, you know." He sighed and shook his head. "Don't try to come with me on any of the missions. We'll both just get in trouble and your mother will never let us see each other again. Is that what you want?"

"Cecil…" Rosa trailed off and pulled away from him, rubbing her wet eyes. "You say that…but do you really care if we ever see each other again? It doesn't seem like it. I tell you that I told my mother I want to be by your side and this is how you react?"

"I…" Cecil was growing frustrated, thanks to the jumbling confusion of what was going on in his heart versus what was coming out of his mouth, and because he was a little drunk. "I just want what is best for you."

"Oh, REALLY!" Rosa rolled her eyes and stood up, stepping into her purple slippers and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind her. A few moments later Kain stepped in sheepishly, trying really hard not to grin as he sat beside Cecil.

"Trouble with the old ball and chain, eh?"

"I don't understand girls," Cecil mumbled, falling back on the bed. "And I need another drink."

"I agree!" Kain grinned, pulling Cecil's arm over his shoulder and hauling him up from the bed. "Just let Rosa cool off for a while. You know how _emotional_ she can get. She's probably just worried that you're going to meet some hot dancer babe while you're with the Red Wings and that she'll have to settle for me instead."

"Ha," Cecil shook his head. "I am trying to do the right thing…trying to have the proper courtship…her mother hates me enough as it is…she has to know that I want to be with her too, right?"

"It will be ok," Kain said assuredly. "But in case you haven't figured it out yet, Rosa doesn't like to play by the rules."

"Just like you!" Cecil laughed unnecessarily loud. "Let's get another round of Bacchus Wine, shall we?"

* * *

"Caaaaw! Caw!"

"Ugh…"

Cecil opened his eyes. He could see nothing but gray before him. He shut eyes again.

It had been a dream. Or rather, a memory from his 16th summer.

It had been the summer that Cecil had completed his training as a dark knight, and had been invited to join the Red Wings on a trial-basis as a cadet. Kain had already been accepted as a member of the Dragoons, and was quickly rising in the ranks. Rosa had told her mother her intentions to fight on the battlefield with Cecil, and all hell broke loose. The rest of the summer and Cecil's first mission with the Red Wings and come and gone without speaking to Rosa. He found out later that she had allowed her mother to send her to a high-end magic academy in Mysidia for vigorous training and to keep her far away from Cecil.

The year Cecil turned 18 was the year he became captain of the Red Wings, and it was the year that Rosa had arrived back home in Baron via the Devil's Road, an ancient magical pathway that could teleport travelers from the town of Mysidia to Baron in mere minutes. Cecil knew the night Rosa was arriving home thanks to the rumor mongering of the castle mages. He had waited for her to appear at the road's gates anxiously, holding a bundle of letters with a leather strap around them. As she stepped through the gatehouse, their eyes met and all Cecil could manage was sheepishly handing her the letters.

"_I wrote one to you every day…that I did not hear your voice." _

Cecil opened his eyes again, before he could let himself get lost in his head once more. The grayness he had seen before was the sky overhead, which was full of clouds that seemed to be rushing to the west.

"Caw!" A seagull swooped down just over Cecil's head, causing him to panic and sit up straight. He was on a beach, just feet away from the morning tide that was rushing in and out. The pungent odor of salt mixed with sweat filled his nostrils, and he realized the smell was coming from him. Opening the visor on his helmet, he breathed in the fresh ocean air and slowly stood up.

He had survived Leviathan's attack on the ship. However, the ship, and anyone else, was nowhere to be found. There was nothing washed up on the beach, not even a slab of wood. Cecil started to walk forward, away from the ocean, calling out the names of the others.

"Rydia!"

"Yang!"

"Edward!"

"RYDIA! YANG! EDWARD!"

After a half hour of walking and calling out, Cecil had wandered away from the beach and onto a dusty road that wound through a grassland. Looking ahead, he could see that the road eventually ended at a small town that was in the distance. Cecil sighed and finally gave in, letting the coldness that had been creeping into his chest finally swoop in and take a firm grip on his soul.

"I guess I'm alone."


	7. Act Seven: The Fiend of Earth

_Act Seven – The Fiend of Earth_

Cecil's head was throbbing by the time he arrived at the gates of the village, but when he read the name plate of his location, he felt as if Leviathan had body slammed his stomach.

_~Mysidia~_

He closed his eyes for a moment, opened them again, and read the name plate again, just to be sure.

_~Mysidia~_

_Oh God…_ Cecil thought, feeling his pulse quicken. _It was only a week ago that I led the Red Wings here in siege for the water crystal. Even if they didn't recognize me, there is no way I could ask for any help from these people after what I've done…_

But then Cecil thought about Rosa, and his other friends who had sacrificed themselves to help him. He realized at that point that it was the very first time he had thought of his comrades as…friends. But now they were gone, and if Cecil didn't act on his own soon, he would lose Rosa as well. He knew now was not the time for cowardice. They had given their lives to save his and Rosa's.

_All I need to do is gain access to the Devil's Road. Mysidia immediately closed their end off after Baron's invasion, but perhaps I could convince the village elder to let me use it to get to Baron._

Cecil walked through the gates and took a look around. The village didn't look much different from last week. When the Red Wings had made their way through, Cecil had ordered for them to keep their eyes on the prize and not terrorize the village itself. Several little shops and houses were scattered along the main road that led right up to the Tower of Prayers, where the Elder and the Water Crystal once lived. A few mages were gathered around a little pond to the northwest, sitting on logs and fishing. Every townsperson that Cecil could see was dressed in the traditional robes of a practicing white or black mage.

A black mage stepped out of a shop a few feet away from Cecil, and took a good, long stare. Cecil turned away and headed towards the Inn. He thought it would perhaps be best to gather some information before bombarding the elder with his request.

The Inn itself was empty, but the bar upstairs had a few customers lounging about. As Cecil left the stairwell, a poster with a photograph of several dead, bloodied bodies had been posted with a caption:

NEVER FORGET!

The atrocities that occurred in our hallowed tower.

The blood spilled by our Baronian brothers.

The lives of the brave who fell before their swords in defense of the Crystal.

Cecil turned away and covered his mouth. As he stepped inside, every patron sitting at the bar turned simultaneously and stared at him. Cecil steeled his courage and sat at an empty table, turning his chair to face the mage closest to him.

"I need information about the Devil's Road," Cecil said.

"It was closed to keep Baronian scum out," the mage replied, and swung away on his stool. Cecil sighed and tapped him on the shoulder. The mage swung back around.

"How can it be opened again?" Cecil pressed. The mage narrowed his eyes and pulled his straw hat down a bit.

"Only the Elder can open the Devil's Road again. But also know that he will never do so as long as the bodies of our friends rot beneath the earth's surface. Are you done?" Before Cecil could reply, the mage muttered a quick spell and disappeared in a plume of smoke. Cecil coughed and fanned the smoke way from his face. _Well, that went well._

"Don't worry dear, not all of us are…well…like that," a soft voice said. Cecil turned and saw a beautiful dancer standing in front of him. She was holding a bottle of ale that was sweating in her grip. "Here, have a drink, on me. You look just terrible. Are you lost?"

"Not exactly," Cecil replied, but took the drink and gratefully began to down it. "But I need to know, can I still find the Elder at the Tower of Prayers?"

"Oh yes," the dancer said, flipping her pink hair back and swaying her belly a bit in a little dance movement. "The Elder has been locked up in there for the past week, praying for the souls of those you unjustly murdered."

"Huh?" Cecil blinked, not sure he was hearing her quite right. He felt as if his eyelids had weights tied to his eyelashes.

"What made you think you could come back here, demon of Baron?" The dancer asked in her sweet voice, starting to dance around Cecil. He tried to watch her dance, but even though she seemed to be moving in slow motion, his head couldn't keep up. He had to close his eyes to keep his head from spinning. "You will pay for your sins!"

When Cecil opened his eyes again, he found himself lying in a field outside the Inn. When he tried to get up, his legs and hands buckled from underneath him, and he fell back to the ground. Gasping, he saw that his hands and feet had been turned into pig's feet, and his gasp brought about a loud snort through his newly-acquired pig nose.

"HEE HEE HEE!" A loud squeal came from beside him. Looking up, Cecil saw an older woman snicker and run off. Sighing, Cecil struggled to dig through his satchel with his hooves and dig out a Diet Ration potion. As he tried to hold the bottle down with one hoof and pop the cork off it with the other, mages that walked by laughed and slung insults that would have made Kain blush. After what felt like an hour, Cecil got the cork off the bottle and quickly bent down, lapping at the liquid as it poured out onto the grass. He felt a tingling sensation at the ends of his new limbs, and moments later his hands and feet appeared where his hooves had been. He quickly grabbed the bottle and chugged the remainder down, his pig nose disappearing a few seconds later. Grabbing his satchel, Cecil bolted as more villagers laughed and made rude hand gestures.

"Shit, shit, shit," Cecil muttered to himself as he bolted up the stairs to the Tower of Prayer. "I should have known better not to even try...what the hell was I thinking?" He could feel his face turning red with embarrassment.

When Cecil reached the top of the stairs, he was surprised to see the double doors of the tower open before him. Stepping inside, the doors shut behind him silently. At the end of the hallway stood two mages, a white mage and a black mage. They were guarding an open staircase that Cecil knew led to the crystal room. They both nodded at Cecil as he approached.

"Is the Elder here?" Cecil asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure, but these mages looked slightly less harmless than the ones outside.

"He is expecting you," the white mage said.

"He is coming now," the black mage added.

As if on cue, a man appeared in the opening of the stairway in front of Cecil. It was indeed the Elder, who had appeared to age one-hundred years since Cecil saw him last. He was bald at the top of his head, but had brown hair speckled with gray and white growing out at the sides of his head that reached his shoulders, pulled back into a ponytail. His beard reached well past his chest and hung over his gray and red robes. His eyes and mouth were creased with deep lines, and there was no sign of light in his green eyes.

"You are the dark knight who came to us before," The Elder said by way of introduction, and Cecil nodded. "Why have you returned to this hollowed hall?"

"My name is Cecil Harvey," Cecil replied, "And until recently, I served as Lord Captain of Baron's airship fleet, the Red Wings. When I came before, I did so at the orders of my king – orders which I lacked the courage to disobey." The Elder raised his eyebrows.

"You've come to apologize, then? Words to not heal wounds, dark knight. Nor do they restore life's flame to those whose candles you have doused…"

Cecil lowered his head. He didn't think it was possible, but he felt even more ashamed by the Elder's soft words. Why in the world did he think it was even remotely possible that the Mysidians would help their greatest enemy? Still, even if the road to Baron did not open, Cecil knew he deserved this. He needed it so that he could feel remotely human again.

The Elder reached out, cupping Cecil's chin in his hands and lifting his head. Cecil looked up, surprised. The Elder was staring straight into his eyes.

"But I do see a glimmer of light in you that did not show itself before, when you held your sword to my throat," The Elder said, "So I will hear your words." Cecil swallowed and nodded.

"I seek to stop a man named Golbez who has taken control of Baron," Cecil explained hurriedly, "I was on my way to rescue a friend he took captive when Leviathan came and struck our ship. I…I do not know what became of my companions." The Elder nodded and turned to the mages at his side, nodding to them slightly. They nodded back and retreated back into the crystal room, disappearing from sight. The Elder turned back to Cecil, folding his hands together as he spoke.

"That was no doubt a part of the test that has been ordained for you. As long as you lean upon that dark sword for strength, you have no hope of defeating the evil foe you face. You hunt a monster, but in so doing you become one. Slowly but surely, the darkness will taint your soul as well, until one day nothing else remains. If you truly wish to cleanse yourself of darkness and face this man of whom you speak, then you must go to Mount Ordeals in the east. Destiny awaits you there."

Cecil bit down on his lip. He knew that everything the Elder spoke was true. He could feel his body weakening, his very soul weakening, with each subsequent cast of the dark wave. But he had no idea how Mount Ordeals would do anything for him at this point. He had never even heard of it.

"But my friend…she is in very grave danger," Cecil protested. "My time is limited."

"This friend means much to you, doesn't she?" The Elder asked. "But you must not let fear drive you to haste. The fate that hangs about your shoulders is one far greater than you know. First you must ascend the mountain, and trade your dark sword for one of light. Should the hallowed light deem you worthy, you will be made a _Paladin_ - a warrior of virtue. But know it will be no easy trial. Many are the men who have scaled the mountain, but not one has returned. Will you try where all others have failed?"

_A Paladin… _Cecil thought. _A warrior of virtue. One that doesn't have to turn to the dark sword. The only thing that could possibly save Rosa…and myself._

"I will," Cecil said firmly. _I have no other choice!_

"Good," The Elder replied. "But you will have little chance with that dark sword alone. Mount Ordeals is the home of the undead, where your sword will have no effect. So I will provide two mages to accompany you." He clapped his hands together. "Palom! Porom!"

Cecil heard hurried little footsteps and turned around. A young girl was rushing in, even younger than Rydia. She had to have been no more than five or six years old. She had light brown hair pulled up in a short ponytail. Green emerald earrings hung from her ears, which matched a large emerald and gold pendant hanging from her neck. She wore a red and white striped jumpsuit, with a green cape-like vest slung over it. She bowed when she approached the Elder and Cecil.

"Did you need something?" She asked. Her voice was squeakier than Rydia's too.

"Where is Palom?" The Elder asked, raising an eyebrow. The girl looked around and pouted.

"Oh, that brother of mine…I thought he was right behind me!" She put her fingers to her lips and whistled loudly. "PALOM!"

Suddenly, in a burst of dirty smoke, another small figure appeared. Cecil coughed and fanned the smoke away as the figure emerged, a mirror image of the little girl. He too had a brown ponytail, albeit much shorter than the girl's, and matching brown eyes the size of saucers. He wore ruby earrings that matched a ruby and gold pendant, and a green and white jumpsuit with a red vest-cape. He sauntered up to Cecil and smirked wickedly.

"Hey, jerk! You're the filthy dark knight from Baron!" He laughed, "I'm only helping you because the Elder told me to! You'd better be thankful!"

Cecil wasn't quite sure what to say at this point. It was certainly shocking enough that a little kid had just called him a jerk and filthy, but these two were going to be his…aides? Cecil cleared his throat.

"These are the two mages?"

"Yes, they are twins," The Elder replied calmly. "Palom…" The boy flipped Cecil off, "…And Porom." The girl bowed her head. "They are young, and still in their apprenticeships, but I can vouch for their abilities." Cecil opened his mouth, but no words came.

"In other words, I am the most esteemed prodigy of Mysidia," Palom snapped, "And you're incredibly lucky to have me along!"

"Palom!" The Elder boomed, "This is for your training as much as it is for him!"

"Your name is Cecil, right?" Porom asked sweetly, "Pleased to meet you." She glared at her brother and smacked him upside the head. "PALOM!"

"Yeah…nice to meet you," Palom yawned. "Can we go now?" Still stunned, Cecil turned to the Elder.

"Go now," The Elder replied. "The trials of the mountain await. Palom, Porom…I trust that you will not fail in this task." The Elder nodded to Cecil and turned, ascending the stairs to return to the Tower of Prayers. Cecil sighed and followed Porom and Palom outside.

"Cecil, have you everything you need for our journey?" Porom asked.

"Yes…I suppose so," Cecil replied. "Can I just ask…how old are you guys?"

"Five," Porom and Palom responded in unison.

"Well…ok," Cecil smiled weakly. "Just wondering…because you're so…mature for your age."

"I pride myself on that," Porom replied, totally missing the point. "As you can see, it's something that my brother…lacks." They turned and watched Palom as he flicked out his fire rod, lighting random bushes on fire as they walked and then quickly putting them out with a blizzard spell.

They left town, and Cecil had to rely on the twins to be his guide to the mountain. The further away they got from the beach and Mysidia, the quicker it became more dangerous. Giant black birds who preyed on the carcasses of dead monsters named Zu nested in the forests of the area, and they swooped down at the slightest sound of an intruder. Luckily, the Deathbringer was a powerful sword indeed. With only one strike, the Zu would collapse to the ground and rot before their eyes. The twins had never seen anything like it, and whispered in awe each time Cecil struck one down.

When they finally made their way out of the forests, Porom pointed ahead towards a lone gray peak. The grassy path was gradually turning rocky and rough.

"That's Mount Ordeals," Porom explained, "It's full of the undead and the spirits and souls of the men and women who have climbed the mountain for whatever purpose and failed."

"You're supposed to be able to seek spiritual redemption there…or something," Palom shrugged. "But if you have any ill intentions, the mountain knows…and ZAP!" He laughed manically as he cast a Thunder spell that struck inches away from Cecil. "Then it's zombie city for you!"

"Palom…" Porom sighed, "How rude!" Cecil rolled his eyes and tried to ignore him. But it was pretty hard to ignore a five-year old evil genius who also happened to be the most powerful black mage he had ever met. As painful as it was to admit such a thing.

"Well, if I do become a zombie, I'll be sure to eat your face off first," Cecil snapped, and kept going forward. Porom giggled and Palom let out a snort.

As they approached the base of the mountain, the three of them were shocked to find a fire raging along the dead and dying trees that blocked them from going any higher up.

"It looks like the monsters weren't happy today," Porom sighed. "Many of them know fire spells…they are known for lighting random areas of the mountain on fire when they are restless."

"So, how are we going to get through?" Cecil asked. A rotting tree collapsed under the flames and crashed to the ground, making all three of them jump.

"Leave it to me, of course!" Palom laughed, flexing his fingers and cracking his knuckles. Nothing a little Blizzara spell won't fix!" He closed his eyes and cast the spell faster than Cecil had ever seen before. A storm of ice and snow blew past them and over the fire, instantly dousing it and then disappearing in a release of steam. Palom jumped up and down happily, and Porom shrugged as if to say "What can you do?"

"Good job, Palom," Cecil said, trying some positive reinforcement. Palom replied by flipping Cecil off again. Cecil sighed and decided now it was his turn to take the lead. "Just follow me and keep close, got it? If any of these monsters come out…just blast them with whatever you've got, ok?"

"Yes, Cecil," Porom said, and grabbed Palom's hand to drag him along.

_

* * *

_"Cecil intends to climb Mount Ordeals," Golbez mused. "He wants to become…a Paladin! Very interesting information, isn't it Rosa?" He turned to her and smirked. Rosa groaned as she struggled against her binds, but it was to no avail. Her hands were high in the air and tied to a metal hook that was built in into the wall of the tower she was trapped in. Hanging above her and swinging ominously was an enormous blade that glinted in the harsh light around her. She had no idea where she was, but the walls around her were smooth and shiny, almost like polished glass. They were pure white and between each section was a glowing red light that pulsed on and off. A door slid open vertically, and Kain walked in, a hooded figure hunched over and hobbling behind him. Nothing could be seen of him save for glowing red eyes and the black, gnarled claws that were clicking on the tiles as he approached.

"A Paladin?" Kain shrugged. "Nothing will come of it. Cecil is a dark knight, after all. At least the mountain will take care of him for us. Besides, looks like he's alone except for a bunch of kids…guess his buddies in Fabul didn't make it that far."

"Ah, you've brought Scarmiglione," Golbez said, dismissing Kain. Kain took his post by Rosa and refused to look at her as she screamed and struggled harder.

"Yesss Massster?" Scarmiglione hissed.

"I need you to take care of something for me," Golbez said. "My dear friend Cecil is attempting to climb Mount Ordeals to become a Paladin. I'll need you to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Whatsss in it for meee?" Scarmiglione asked.

"A well-deserved snack, I'd say," Golbez laughed. Scarmiglione seemed to find his hilarious, and laughed so hard that his echo bounced off the walls of the room even after he disappeared in a plume of red smoke.

"What do you think of your precious Cecil now?" Kain sneered, reaching over and twisting a lock of Rosa's hair around his finger. "Doesn't really seem to be in a hurry to get over here if he's too busy playing with a bunch of kids, right?" He laughed as Rosa jerked away, tears in her eyes.

"Kain…don't do this! Please, we can escape together if…"

"Kain, please shut that girl up…" Golbez trailed off. "I can't concentrate with that wailing." Kain pointed his lance to Rosa's throat and narrowed his eyes.

"Not another word, dear heart."

Rosa swallowed and looked away, the tears spilling down her cheeks as she whimpered.

"Cecil…please hurry."

* * *

Cecil and the twins had been climbing for an hour, and finally found a spot where they could rest somewhat peacefully and have a view if anyone or anything tried to sneak up on them. As they sat down, Porom pulled out sandwiches that she had packed for everyone's lunch.

"So…were you guys born in Mysidia?" Cecil asked.

"Yes," Porom replied. "At a very young age, our parents placed us in the care of the Elder so that we could live up to our potential. Neither of our parents were mages, so they were pretty ill-prepared when they had magical twins."

"We see them, once in a while…" Palom trailed off, and for once, Cecil could detect an emotion in his voice besides anger. "But everyone thought it was best that we only focus on our studies while in Mysidia. Our parents moved away shortly after the Elder took us in. Mysidia was becoming a town that was more and more exclusive to magic families, so…"

"I see," Cecil replied, staring down at his sandwich. "Do you know where they live now?"

"No," Palom and Porom both replied. Cecil cringed and took a bite. Time to change the subject.

"What do you guys know about Paladins?"

"Not too awfully much," Porom said between bites. "They are warriors blessed with the power of light. And supposedly, they can use magic too."

"I don't know any magic," Cecil sighed. "Hopefully that doesn't mean I'm out of the running quite yet."

"How did you end up at Mysidia, anyway?" Porom asked, and then suddenly paused.

Scritch. Scritch.

"Did you hear that?"

Cecil and Palom both paused mid-bite. They could definitely make out the shuffling of footsteps. They sounded human, but…

"Stay here," Cecil ordered, standing up and withdrawing his sword. The footsteps were coming north, from right above them. Cecil could hear the steps fading away, and he knew they were passing into the cave ahead of them that would take them to the next pathway. Leaning in flush against the wall to the cave entrance, Cecil waited. The footsteps became louder, and soon Cecil could tell the person was right next to him on the other side of the cave's wall. Palom and Porom were frozen in place, staring at the cave.

"My word…what are two children doing up here?"

Cecil paused. That voice was awfully familiar. He stepped in front of the cave entrance, and nearly dropped his sword in surprise.

Standing before him was Tellah. He looked exactly the same as he had in Damcyan, and was scratching his head as he watched the twins stare at him. He noticed Cecil and gasped.

"My word again! Cecil!"

"Tellah!" Cecil blinked. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same of you!" Tellah exclaimed. "I have come here to seek the ultimate black magic…Meteor! It is the one spell that I know will defeat Golbez. All of my research tells me that it should be at Mount Ordeals. I also feel a very strange power emanating from this place. It must be here."

"Meteor?" Palom spat, and nearly keeled over laughing. "Old man, there's no way you can handle Meteor! Just give it up and go back to the retirement home, will ya?" Porom gasped and gave Palom a hard smack in the back of his head.

"Palom!" She cried. "Did you hear what Cecil called that man? He called him Tellah!"

"Tellah…?" Palom kept giggling, but then paused and stopped altogether. "Uh…as in…Tellah the Great Sage?"

"Well, that's what I used to be called," Tellah smiled, and Palom's jaw dropped to the ground. Cecil raised his eyebrows. Tellah was a great sage? This…was new information. The twins started whispering excitedly as Tellah turned back to Cecil. "So, what did you say you were doing here?"

"I didn't," Cecil replied, "I am here to try to become a Paladin and free myself of the dark blade. And admittedly, I will be glad to be rid of it. These two, Palom and Porom of Mysidia, are to be my guides. They were granted to me by the Elder."

"Yeah, we're here to keep an eye on…" Palom started, but Porom covered his mouth quickly and narrowed her eyes. Cecil raised his eyebrows.

"SHUSH!"

"I see," Tellah said. "They look extremely powerful for being so young. What of Rydia and Prince Edward?"

"They both…they were both lost at sea…" Cecil trailed off. Palom and Porom looked at each other. "I washed up here alone."

"So, they are dead then," Tellah shook his head and groaned. "They were both so young…I will avenge them as well, be assured!"

"My god…" Porom whispered, "His friends were killed…?"

"And I disrespected the great Tellah!" Palom moaned, covering his face in his hands. "I meet my idol, and this…this must be what shame feels like!" Porom rolled her eyes and stood up to join Cecil and Tellah.

"Sir Tellah, we are leading Cecil to his trial," Porom said, giving him a bow. "We would be honored if you were to join us. Perhaps we could seek out Meteor at the same time. We would be more powerful together."

"I think that is a brilliant idea, young lady," Tellah said. "Is your brother coming?"

"Yes, he will be, after he gets over his buffoonery," Porom sighed. "I apologize for the disrespect."

"No matter, dear," Tellah said, waving his hand. "Let us hurry. I can sense a storm approaching soon." Cecil looked up at the sky. Tellah was right. The sky had certainly gotten darker and more clouds were rolling in. But he was happy that any bad blood that he thought had been between him and Tellah from the incident in Damcyan was gone.

The higher they climbed on Mount Ordeals, the darker the sky became. But now the peak was becoming visible, and Cecil could see something unusual was built upon it. It was hard to tell, but it appeared to be some sort of ivory altar surrounded by glowing crystals. They would be able to see it better once they crossed a long wooden bridge.

Cecil had been catching Tellah up on everything that happened after Damcyan, when there came an unusual noise over the wind.

"Hiiiiisssss."

"Palom, stop making such rude noises!" Porom snapped. Palom pouted.

"Wasn't me!"

"They certainly are full of vigor," Tellah commented.

"Uh…that's a good word for it, I guess," Cecil shrugged.

"Let's be careful over this bridge!" Tellah called out to the twins. "It is shaking even worse with the wind picking up!" They fell into a line formation and began to cross slowly, when the noise came again.

"HIIIIISSSSS…"

"Palom!" Porom shrieked.

"It wasn't me, I told you!" Palom protested.

"Such a pleasure I will take in delivering you to the gatessss of hell…"

"The boy speaks the truth!" Tellah suddenly snapped, silencing them both. "An evil presence draws near!" Cecil immediately drew his blade, and Tellah ushered the twins off the bridge. A rotting stink began to fill the air, and the form of a hunched-over creature in filthy robes appeared before Cecil on the bridge. Mummified claws clicked on the wooden boards as the creature drew closer, and the red eyes within its hood narrowed a bit. They were the only body parts Cecil could make out. The rest of the inner hood was shrouded in shadow. Cecil gasped and stumbled backwards, glad to feel solid land beneath his feet again. The creature paused at the end of the bridge.

"Who are you?" Cecil demanded.

"I am the oarsman who will ferry you beyond the veil…" The creature cackled and rubbed its hands together. "I am the Blighted Despot, Scarmiglione, the Archfiend of Earth and the first of Golbez's circle of four!"

"Golbez has four elemental archfiends?" Tellah asked. "Unbelievable!"

"Dude, this guy stinks!" Palom groaned. "Let's send him back to the underworld, already! I'm gonna be sick!"

"So, Golbez sent you here?" Cecil asked. "Where are the rest of you archfiends?"

"I'm afraid you'll never get to meet them…" Scarmiglione hissed. "For now my children hunger for your flesh!"

"Cecil, HELP!" Porom cried. Cecil whirled around and saw that a small army of zombies, revenants and skulnants had appeared behind them, trapping them in. Their gaping black maws were opening and closing as they moaned and shuffled towards the mages.

"Remember children, we must use fire and curative spells against the undead!" Tellah lectured. "Watch!" He cast a Cura spell that swirled around the monsters in glittering green light and caused them to shriek and the weaker ones to collapse to the ground and burst into dust. Cecil turned away and faced Scarmiglione. Tellah and the twins would do fine.

"I have no time for you," Cecil snapped, swinging the Deathbringer. Scarmiglione rose on his haunches and tried to defend himself with his hands, but the Deathbringer slid through them as easily as butter and the rotting appendages flopped onto the ground, yellow pus oozing from the wounds.

"AHHH…AHHH!" Scarmiglione hissed. "My beautiful hands! You will pay for that with your life force!" Scarmiglione muttered a draining curse, and Cecil suddenly felt like the wind had been punched out of him. He collapsed to the ground and gasped, feeling his energy being pulled from his body. It felt as if water were rushing through a drain that was at the bottom of his feet.

"Ughh…" Cecil groaned, digging Deathbringer into the ground and using it to hold himself up. "If he is an elemental archfiend, he must have some sort of weakness…" Cecil began to dig in his satchel. Meanwhile, Scarmiglione just laughed as he absorbed all of the energy he was harvesting from Cecil.

"I will use your energy to grow my hands back…and then pick at your rotting corpse for dinner!"

"Aha…maybe this will work…" Cecil muttered, pulling out a small glass bottle filled with a fiery red liquid. Pulling the cork off with his teeth, Cecil reached back with all the strength he had remaining and lobbed the bottle at Scarmiglione's face. The bottle hit him square inside the hood and made a shattering noise, and suddenly Scarmiglione's body enveloped in flame from the inside out.

"AHHH! NOOOOO!" Scarmiglione wailed, flailing about as the flames grew stronger. Cecil could feel the curse on him weakening. Scarmiglione spun around a few times trying to shake the flames off of him, and the smell of the burning flesh was almost enough to make Cecil get ill right then and there. He watched as Scarmiglione tried to pull off his burning cloak, and in the process stumbled and fell over the railing of the bridge, plummeting to the base of the mountain below. A few seconds later, Scarmiglione's dismembered hands, still on the bridge, crumbled into dust.

Cecil sighed in relief and heard Porom call "Cura!" The warm green light of the spell washed over him, and he felt the strength return to his muscles and the warmth spread all over, as if he were lying out in the sun.

"Are you ok, Cecil?" Tellah asked as he, Palom and Porom rushed to his side.

"Even I have to admit it was genius to use a Fire Fang on Scarmiglione!" Palom sighed. "You're not so bad, dark knight!"

"I'm fine now, thanks," Cecil said, pulling himself back up and sheathing Deathbringer. He turned and saw that every monster had disappeared. "Wow, you guys really did a number on the undead back there."

"It was nothing, after Master Tellah told us what to cast!" Porom said, blushing. "The Elder was right…we certainly have a long way to go in our training."

"It is one thing to know the spell, but quite another to know the right time to use it!" Tellah offered. "But that is something that simply comes with experience and time. You two did a fine job!"

"Yes, thank you everyone," Cecil smiled. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Let us head to the altar!" Porom said excitedly. "There's got to be something there for us! I know Scarmiglione was sent by Golbez, but he _must_ have been Mount Ordeal's trial for us!" Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder boomed from above, and rain began to pour down in sheets. The twins squealed and covered their heads as they bolted across the bridge, Cecil and Tellah falling behind as they followed. Despite the clouds not changing and it only being afternoon, the sky seemed to be tinting a strange color.

"Is it just me, or is it getting darker really fast?" Cecil asked.

"Yes, I noticed that too…" Tellah trailed off. Suddenly, they felt an immense weight pulling down on the other end of the bridge behind them, but when they turned there was nothing there.

"You were impressive…but you should know that my true strength lies in death. And now, I will invite you to join me in the pits of Hell!"

"What was that?" Palom yelled.

"Look out!" Porom screamed.

But it was too late. An immense arm swung out and struck both Cecil and Tellah from behind, knocking them to the ground. The bridge shook harder, and Cecil could make out a hulking, furry demon crawling upon them, its invisibility spell wearing off in patches and revealing a large, muscle-bound creature with a half-rotting fur-covered face and the other half already bare skull. The lower jaw was completely comprised of long, dripping fangs, and two large ivory horns curled out from the back of the monster all the way around to the front of its chest. Each of its hands and feet were as big as Cecil's head, with long claw-like fingernails and toenails curled up at the end of each appendage. But the rotting stench was back again, this time tinged with the smell of burnt flesh.

"It's Scarmiglione again!" Tellah gasped.

"Those who ssssee my true face mussst die!" Scarmiglione hissed, his spittle spraying with each word. "I'll ssssmite your ruin upon the mountainside!"

"We're not doing this again, Scarmiglione!" Cecil growled, pulling himself up and immediately diving in forward, plunging the Deathbringer into Scarmiglione's chest. But even as yellow, bubbling pus began to pour out of the wound, Scarmiglione just laughed and plucked Cecil up by his neck, tossing him aside. Cecil cried out as he flew backwards into the ivory altar and fell on his face.

"Your dark blade meansss nothing to me, the essence of true death!" Scarmiglione hissed as he ascended upon Tellah. Tellah reeled back and cast a Fire spell, which hit Scarmiglione in the face and made him stumble back a bit. Tellah scrambled up to retreat near Cecil and the altar. Scarmiglione laughed and shot out two nails from his claws, which landed in Cecil's chest and Tellah's arm as he was trying to run away. Cecil could feel poison instantly sleeping into his body through his armor, and he realized with horror that he was being paralyzed. Palom and Porom looked at each other.

"We've got to try it!"

"Yeah, it's our only hope!"

Cecil watched as the twins both closed the eyes and folded their hands together. They started to glow an ominous red color as their mutterings in foreign tongue got louder and louder. Scarmiglione lumbered off of the bridge and onto land, just feet away from the twins with the Deathbringer sticking out of his chest.

"What are they doing?" Cecil cried. He struggled to lift himself off the ground, but it was totally worthless. The paralyzing curse was far too strong. "Palom, Porom, get out of the way!"

"They can't hear us," Tellah said from where he had been struck down. "They are in the throes of a powerful incantation!"

Suddenly, the twins opened their eyes at once, spreading out their arms towards the heavens and shouting "Pyroblast!"

There came a popping noise, like the kind popcorn made when you put it over an open fire. Cecil and Tellah looked around, but they couldn't tell where it was coming from. Scarmiglione paused mid-step, tilting his head and hissing. The popping came louder now, and Scarmiglione gasped and clutched at his abdomen as he fell backwards, rocking back and forth on his ivory horns as bubbling spurts of liquid fire began to burst from his stomach.

More fire began to explode from different parts of his body, until his entire form was covered in pulsating boil-like fires that bubbled up like lava from a volcano. Scarmiglione's screams and hisses were deafening, and the popping got louder and faster until suddenly his entire body exploded. Tiny pieces of flesh and bone flew into the air, some of it splattering onto the sacred altar, where it instantly singed and disappeared. All that remained where Scarmiglione had been standing was a black patch of ground. The Deathbringer was gone too.

"We did it!" The twins cheered, jumping up and giving each other high-fives. Cecil realized he could move again, and pulled the poison nail out of the chest of his armor, tossing it aside and running over to help Tellah up.

"What in the world was that?" Tellah gasped as Cecil pulled him up from the ground. "That's one of the most powerful magic spells I've ever seen in my life!"

"It's a special kind of magic that Porom and I have been working on together," Palom smirked. "We call it Twincast!"

"We've never actually gotten to try it out until now," Porom added, "How invigorating!"

"You were amazing," Cecil said, and it was all he could truly think to say. The truth was, he too had never seen magic so powerful, and he had been in far more battles than his three companions combined. He suddenly realized that the Elder _really_ had entrusted Cecil with the best that Mysidia had to offer, and he felt humbled by it.

"Enough about us," Porom said, grabbing Cecil's hand and pulling him up to the front of the altar. "Cecil, go up there and tell us what you see!" Cecil swallowed, realizing he was suddenly very nervous, and began to climb the stairs to the altar. He was ashamed to admit that Palom's Thunder joke from earlier was now getting the best of him. He didn't notice that the four crystals surrounding the altar had begun to glow faintly.

When Cecil reached the top of the ivory stairs, he realized that was before him wasn't really an altar, but more of a large memorial. Kneeling down, Cecil leaned in and tried to read the words inscribed on the stone, but they were totally illegible. He reached up, trying to brush away the dust and the dirt that had accumulated in certain areas, but suddenly heard a soft voice speak in his ear.

"My son…at last, you have arrived."


	8. Act Eight: To Become a Paladin

_Act Eight – To Become a Paladin_

"Son?" Cecil asked aloud. Tellah and the twins looked at each other. Who was Cecil talking to?

Cecil stood up from the altar and looked around, calling out: "Whose voice speaks to me?"

"Did you hear anything?" Porom whispered to her brother. A soft, white light suddenly poured out of the altar, washing over the party. Cecil covered his eyes and felt as if someone very familiar were wrapping their arms around him. It was the only way he could relate to the warmth that was filling his body.

"Where are we!"

Cecil was snapped out of his daydream by Tellah's voice. Lowering his arm, he saw that they had been transported into a crystalline hall, almost identical to the crystal rooms he had frequented in the past week. However, the corners of the hall were shrouded in shadows and no crystal light shined brightly from above. Ahead of him was a wall of mirrors, where he could see Tellah, Palom and Porom had been transported with him. The twins were holding each other's hands, and Tellah was stroking his beard, his mouth set in a line. Cecil took a step back, his boot clattering against the crystal floor as the voice that had previously been in his head boomed out from above.

"Long have I awaited this…the day that you would come. A tragedy unfolds now which pains me more than you can know. To end it – I will gift to you my light. Though in so doing, I condemn myself to sorrow greater still…"

"Wha…what?" Cecil gasped. "What does that mean?"

"The hour is late," the voice replied. "No other road remains."

A sword materialized before Cecil's form. Glittering and so pristine that it was nearly white, the silver blade was engraved with an elegant scrawl and was enveloped by a hilt of ivory, rubies and sapphires. Cecil had never seen such a blade before, one that seemed to radiate a light as divine as the twin moons'. Reaching up and curling his fingers around the hilt, he could feel the light become a part of him as well, seeping in through his fingertips and reverberating through each beat of his heart. Lifting his eyes to the mirror before him, he let out a startled gasp.

"The time has come!" The voice boomed. "Bid farewell to your bloodstained past…"

Standing before him no more was a shrinking figure clad in dark, rusted armor. Elegant white armor polished with a pearlescent sheen and trimmed with a royal azure breastplate and gauntlets fitted his slim frame. An elegant azure and gold-trimmed cape hung from his shoulders, the silver threads embedded inside the cape glittering like stars in the darkest night sky. His hair hung in smooth, silver locks to his shoulders, a simple blue headband engraved with golden symbols Cecil didn't recognize wrapped around his forehead. For the first time that he could remember, his face was clear, his eyes bright and unburdened of the heavy shadows that always had seemed to hang beneath them.

"I…" Cecil gasped, reaching up and trailing his fingers over his cheek. He couldn't believe it. Had he really become…?

"There are two of them!" Tellah suddenly cried, and Cecil gasped. His reflection in the mirror had disappeared and had been replaced with that of the dark knight. The dark knight stepped forward, the mirror gently rippling as he walked through it and raised the Deathbringer, pointing it at Cecil's throat.

Cecil didn't even flinch.

"Forsake the darkness you once embraced," the mysterious voice warned from above. "Or the light will find no hold. Vanquish the dark knight! You and he are one no more!"

"What's happening?" Palom asked. "Cecil!"

"Look out!" Porom cried as she raised her staff.

"Stay back!" Cecil demanded, locking eyes with his doppelganger. The dark knight stared back, his eyes as clouded and dead as Cecil's were clear and blue. Cecil realized with a twinge of horror that these had been _his_ eyes just moment before. How long would it have been until he had completely lost his humanity? "This is a fight for me and me alone. My atonement for all the sins I've wrought – my test. And one I do not mean to fail!" He took his stance, raising his blade. He would not let the dark knight hurt the twins, or Tellah, or anyone else ever again.

The dark knight muttered under his breath, summoning a cloud of purple darkness that swirled about him. He swung his blade, which Cecil immediately deflected with his new sword. Sparks ignited between the two blades as they smashed into each other. Cecil grunted and held steady as he struggled to push the Deathbringer up and away from him. He knew that darkness augmented the dark knight's strength, but he didn't realize how terrifyingly strong it was until now. Tellah held the twins close against him, all three staring at the two Cecils as their eyes darted back and forth between them.

"What is it that you fight for?" The voice asked. "Is it retribution?"

_I would do anything to wash away these sins,_ Cecil thought, grinding his teeth as he dug his heels into the floor. _But what good is retribution, if it can't turn back time? What good did retribution do for Rydia, Edward and Yang? I only got them killed._

Cecil gave a sudden push and threw the dark knight off of him. He was barely able to regain his balance before the dark knight emitted another powerful wave of darkness, this one striking Cecil in the chest as it sent him back reeling. The dark knight growled and descended upon him, Cecil raising his blade in defense once more.

"Do you fight for justice?" The voice asked again.

_Was it justice, what I did in Mysidia? Will anything I ever do in the rest of my lifetime bring justice to anyone?_

"Or, do you fight for something more?" The voice continued. Cecil blinked. What could be worth fighting for more than retribution and justice? He could feel the Deathbringer pressing down closer on him, his grasp on his own sword weakening. He could hear Porom and Palom's worried whimpers behind him. The dark knight let out a menacing growl as another bout of darkness burst forth from him.

"Justice and retribution are but trifling things," the voice explained sadly. "There are victories of greater worth. And someday, you will know them. Go forth now, Cecil!" Cecil felt the pressure on him slacken considerably, and he looked up in surprise. The dark knight had pulled himself off of Cecil, and was stumbling back, gripping his abdomen with one hand as the other dropped the Deathbringer to the floor, where it clattered loudly. A thick, dark, almost-purple substance was pouring out the dark knight between his clutched fingers. He collapsed to the floor and reached out towards Cecil, muttering something indistinguishable as he disappeared from sight. The Deathbringer crumbled into black, glittering dust.

Cecil stood up, sheathing his blade and turning towards the others to make sure they were ok. Lightly slowly crept into the darkened corners of the halls, and the voice came for a final time.

"Your virtue is proven. I will instill you now with the hallowed light, formed of my very soul. May it be your strength, though it be the last of mine. My son…you must stop Golbez!"

"Wait!" Cecil cried, raising his arms in the air. "Please, there is much I need to ask!"

But there was no reply. Cecil lowered his hands and sighed, shaking his head. Palom and Porom ran over to Cecil, tugging on his new clothes and babbling a million miles a minute.

"Are you all right?"

"He really did it after all!"

"You're a Paladin!"

"The very first!"

"How did you defeat the dark knight?"

Cecil laughed a little. He couldn't believe how _good_ it felt to laugh! And the warmth that was inside him before the trial…it was back and it still felt so familiar. "It was simple. A dark knight draws upon his own strength in order to gain more power. But if you overuse that ability, and you don't have any energy left…well there is only one way that can end, right?"

"So cool," Palom grinned. Porom frowned as she turned back to Tellah, who hadn't said a word. He was leaning against the wall, his head bowed and his eyes closed as he muttered to himself.

"Tellah…?" Cecil asked, stepping forward. "Are you ok?" The old man suddenly jumped a bit and exclaimed "OH!" It made the whole group jump.

"My spells!" Tellah cried happily. "I can remember them all! And…this power…" He clutched his hands together and bowed his head. "Meteor…That light must have granted it to me! The most powerful black magic of all, and it's mine…at long last!"

"Amazing!" Porom gasped, jumping up and down. "You really ARE as great a wizard as they say!"

"Congratulations, Tellah," Cecil said. He was smiling, but his voice was wary. He was not entirely convinced that Tellah getting his hands on Meteor was as great as Tellah did.

"Porom…" Palom trailed off, biting his lip a bit. "Do you think we should tell them now?" Porom blinked and nodded, looking down at the floor as her lower lip trembled a bit.

"Um…Cecil…You see, we…"

"All right!" Tellah exclaimed, pushing past the twins and grasping Cecil's arm. "With all of this, we are made ready at last. Let us bring the fight to Golbez! Cecil, what are you standing about for? We must hurry!" Tellah casted Teleport and left the hall.

"Of course…he is right, let's go kids," Cecil said, taking Palom and Porom by the hand. He paused for a moment, surprised at himself. What was he doing? But Porom seemed to get it. She squeezed Cecil's hand.

"Cecil…try it. Cast Teleport!"

"I don't know magic!" Cecil protested. "You do it, Porom."

"Your body language says differently!" She said. "You were gifted with light, correct? The very essence of light is White Magic! Perhaps the light awakened some latent abilities inside you."

"It's not as cool as black magic, but it will do, I suppose," Palom sighed. "Now will someone cast something so we can get out of here? This place is starting to creep me out a bit. I don't want my twin to come out and start beating on me!"

"It's going to be too late for that if you don't shut up and let Cecil concentrate!" Porom snapped. Cecil closed his eyes and tried to block out the twins' squabbling. But all he could think of doing was repeating the word Teleport in his head over and over again.

_Teleport. Teleport. Teleport. Teleport._

Cecil opened one eye. Nothing. Yeah, he still couldn't use magic. He just wanted to get out and get back to Rosa as soon as possible, but now the twins were in a fully-heated argument and hitting each other with one hand and grasping onto his cloak with the other. He closed his eyes again and sighed, trying to think of way to get back onto Mount Ordeals.

He suddenly felt as if a burst of wind had hit his face and opened his eyes. The crystal hall had vanished, and before them were the gray summits of the mountain. Tellah was waiting for them.

"What took so long?" He asked. Cecil blinked and shook his head.

"I…I just pictured Mount Ordeals, and then I was there," Cecil explained.

"You took that long to cast Teleport?" Tellah raised his eyebrows. "Cecil, you have a long ways to go!"

"Never mind that," Cecil said, although he was secretly elated that he had cast his first white magic spell somewhat successfully. "Tellah, what will you do next?" But Tellah was already heading the way back down the mountain.

"I'm going with you to get Golbez, of course. Rosa is with him, right?"

"Yes, but…" Cecil shook his head. "Tellah, it will be very dangerous. From here I will need to enter Baron, which appears to be an enemy stronghold at this point. Who knows what will happen after that?"

"We are in this together," Tellah said, clenching his fingers tighter around his staff. "It's destiny, Cecil, that you and I met in the underwater passageway. You'll see, we need each other!"

"Tellah…" Cecil sighed. He knew there was no way he was going to convince Tellah to stay behind. But he didn't like the way Tellah's voice was laced with hate when he spoke. The twins kept quiet, their earlier attempts to get Cecil's attention lost with the excitement of returning home. Cecil finally had time to think about just what exactly had transpired in the hallowed hall. Who was the voice? Cecil knew it belonged to the light that was now inside him, but…why was the light so sad by what had transpired? What did he mean by the tragedy that was unfolding? And how did he know about Golbez?

_That light...it called me its son._

* * *

"Finally home!" Palom sighed, tossing his rod on the floor of the Tower of Prayers. Porom shook her head and kicked it back at him. It knocked him in the knees and made him howl as he glared at her and bent down to pick it up. Cecil looked around. He didn't see the Elder or his assistants anywhere. Tellah sat down at one of the twin's desks and smiled.

"It sure has been a long time since I've been back here…"

"What?" Cecil started to ask, but he heard footsteps. The Elder was descending from the tower above, and he paused mid-step when he first laid eyes on Cecil.

"You've returned!" The Elder exclaimed, smiling. "And a dark knight no longer!"

"Just as you can see!" Porom said proudly.

"Yeah, I didn't think he'd be able to do it either," Palom smirked.

"Either?" Cecil asked, raising his eyebrows as he looked at the Elder. The Elder actually flushed for a moment and cleared his throat.

"Please forgive me. It pained me to do so, but I sent these two along with you to keep watch on you – to ensure your intentions were pure. It seems there was no need. Palom, Porom, you've done a fine job."

"Well, now you know," Palom said, almost a little sheepishly.

"I am sorry I couldn't tell you," Porom said softly. "We tried to, after you passed your trial…"

"No, I understand," Cecil shook his head. "Say no more. You were well within your rights, after all I have done." The Elder started to smile again, and nodded towards Cecil's sword.

"But those deeds are behind you now. You are a Paladin! And where did you get that sword?"

"Oh, this?" Cecil asked, unsheathing it and handing it to the Elder. "I received it on the mountaintop."

"That glow…" The Elder trailed off, taking the sword and turning it over. "And these words engraved on it…they are the words of a legend passed down in Mysidia."

"What is it?" Cecil asked. "I didn't have time to read it yet…" The Elder cleared his throat and began to read from the sword, but it was clear that he had the legend memorized previously.

_"Birthed from the womb of a dragon's maw_

_And borne unto the stars_

_By the light and darkness cast aloft_

_Are dreamtide oaths resworn."_

It all went over Cecil's head, but he had to know more.

"The light on the mountaintop called me its son…do you know whose voice that was?"

"I do not know what the light you saw was, nor do I know what the legend foretells…All I know is that for generations we Mysidians have been told to pray for its realization," the Elder replied, pacing a bit as he spoke. "To pray – and to trust in the one who bears the hallowed light. I believe that one may be you." Cecil paused, not sure what to say about that.

"Well then all that is left now is to destroy Golbez!" Tellah snapped, standing up from the desk and cracking his knuckles. "We shall put an end to him as quickly as we can!"

"Oh, Tellah!" The Elder cried, walking past Cecil and the twins. Tellah smiled and the men hugged briefly. "I cannot believe it, is it really you?"

"It has been ages, friend," Tellah said.

"We met Tellah on the mountain!" Porom explained. Palom looked shocked that his stodgy old teacher knew the Great Sage Tellah…and better yet called him a friend!

"Uh…yeah…" Palom stuttered. "He learned Meteor up there, too!" The Elder gasped and pulled back from the hug.

"Meteor! Then what is happening now must be of a magnitude great enough to shatter even those ancient seals."

"It would seem so," Tellah nodded. "And now I have the means to avenge Anna."

"Avenge her?" The Elder gasped. "You mean…"

"Golbez killed her," Tellah hissed. "And now I will do the same for him."

"Tellah, my friend…" The Elder shook his head. "Let hatred drive your thoughts, and it will be your undoing. Meteor would destroy you if you tried to use it now." Tellah shrugged and waved his hand, as if dismissing the Elder's words.

"If I should die, so be it! What he's done must not go unpunished." Cecil looked away, and the twins both just stared.

"Stubborn as ever, I see," the Elder finally replied, shrugging. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Nor you," Tellah smiled.

"But young Cecil has become a Paladin now!" The Elder exclaimed, reverting back to his old self again. "With you two working together, you might have a chance!"

"But we'll need an airship to face Golbez," Cecil explained. "And the only way to get one is to go to Baron."

"Very well," the Elder replied. "I will re-open the Devil's Road so that you may use that. As a Paladin, you should be able to walk it safely. I will retire to the Tower of Prayer, and pray for your success. Go now! It is quite safe to say at this point that the fate of our world rests in your hands."

"Thank you," Cecil replied, bowing deeply. The Elder's last words echoed in his ears.

_The fate of our world._

"Palom, Porom, come!" The Elder called. "You will join me. A few hours of prayer will do you both good anyway. Your work is done."

"No it isn't!" Palom burst out, and the Elder put his hands on his hips. "You told us to _help_ him, didn't you? To see things through until the end?"

"Please, Elder!" Porom chimed in, clasping her hands together and kneeling down at the Elder's feet. "Let us go too!" The Elder sighed and shook his head.

"To get even Porom this worked up…Very well. The light on Mount Ordeals accepted you as well. This may very well be your destiny. I cannot leave Mysidia, but perhaps you can aid Cecil and Tellah where I cannot. Cecil, Tellah…you'll look after them, won't you?" Cecil frowned as he looked down at their eager faces.

"But…they're only…"

"Only what?" Palom cried. "You've seen what we can do!"

"Well you have, haven't you?" Porom snipped. Cecil swallowed nervously.

"You are just children…"

"Have no fear," Tellah said. "I'll be sure to watch after them and I will make sure they are safe!"

Cecil sighed. "Then I suppose there is no reason to object…"

"Yay!" The twins exclaimed, clasping hands and jumping up and down. "We're going to Baron! We're going to Baron!"

"Let luck be with you," The Elder said, and turned to go into the crystal chamber, closing the door behind him. Cecil turned to the others.

"Let's get to Baron as soon as possible. We can strategize there, ok?"

"I'm ready!" Palom grinned. "Let me at 'em…I'll send 'em crying to their mamas!"

"I simply cannot wait to knock some sense into the King of Baron," Porom said. "I mean, honestly, the trouble he is causing!"

"They are enjoying this too much," Cecil hissed to Tellah.

"Oh, children are just excitable," Tellah chuckled. "You'll understand better once you are a father too." Cecil turned red and turned away, realizing he didn't have a helmet to hide behind anymore.

"Please…can we just hurry?"

* * *

Cecil had never traveled on the Devil's Road before, and by the time they arrived in Baron, he could understand why many people didn't do it. He felt as if his energy had been drained from him through his feet, which felt as if they had turned to lead. But Tellah, Palom and Porom had managed just fine. Cecil had a feeling that it had to do with how much magical strength they held, which he definitely still lacked, even as a Paladin. He had always been under the impression that as (Ex) Captain of the Red Wings and a Dark Knight that his training days were over. But in a way, he realized he would need to start all over again to truly master what it meant to be a Paladin. He had to be as strong as possible if he was going to get Rosa back alive – especially if he would have to fight Kain and Golbez to get to her.

After an attempt to cast a Cure spell on himself, Cecil put his pride aside and asked Porom for assistance before they dared to step out of the gatehouse that contained the Baron end of the Devil's Road. In the past Cecil remembered that a guard was stationed at the entrance to the road at all times, but now no one was there. The only sounds came from the crackling of the torches that were hung on the walls. Cecil was disturbed that he couldn't even hear the bustle of the town from inside. Something was seriously wrong.

Motioning for the others to stay behind him, Cecil cracked open the door and looked outside. There were no guards, just a young girl sitting outside of a house across the way, weaving a basket.

"Just follow me, ok?" Cecil said. "We'll make our way to Cid's house as fast as possible, before we attract too much attention." The others nodded in reply.

Cecil stepped outside and Porom shut the door to the gatehouse behind them. The basket weaver looked up as the group approached, but quickly looked down again at her work, her hair fanning over her face like a curtain. A few other townspeople were out and about, but not nearly the amount that Cecil would see on a daily basis when he was in town.

Cid's house was nestled in the far northwestern corner of town, and Cecil was relieved to see that smoke was rising from the chimney. As they walked down the street, they passed a woman and an elderly man arguing in front of the Apothecary.

"I won't put up with it much longer! The soldiers can't just barge into my brother's bar and kick us out because they feel like it! The king needs to be stopped!" The woman shrieked.

"Shhh!" The man replied, looking around nervously. "Any foul words against the king are automatically treason and you'll be killed for it!"

"I don't care anymore!" The woman snapped. "We can't leave Baron, but we can't _live_ here either!"

Cecil looked down at the road. He knew both of those people very well. The woman and her brother ran the bar on the second floor of the Inn, where he and Kain had spent many a day while in training together. The elderly man would often tell the most wonderful adventure stories to Cecil, Kain and Rosa when they were kids about when he was a part of Baron's army.

A little boy that Cecil recognized as someone Rosa's mother would often babysit was bouncing his ball against the wall of a house, all alone. He looked up at Cecil as they passed and bounced the ball again.

"Hey, are you guys new here! I haven't seen you before…"

"Um…" Tellah wasn't sure what to say. Cecil realized that there was no way the boy would recognize him as someone other than a dark knight.

"Just passing through," Cecil said gruffly, hoping the kid would bug off and not bring them any unwanted attention. The kid abandoned the ball as it bounced back to him and ran up to Cecil.

"Are you the new soldiers that are going to protect us?" The boy asked anxiously. "The ones at the castle don't like us anymore. And the cool dark knight that always came around here died. Or at least, that's what they say."

"What?" Cecil asked, surprised. "He…I mean, he died?"

"That's what the king said," the boy said. Cecil raised his eyebrows and looked at Tellah. There was no doubt about it now – the king really had turned to Golbez's side.

They left the boy and climbed up the stairwell that would lead them to Cid's house. Cecil gently rapped on the door, and he saw the slight flutter of a curtain behind a window. A few moments later, the door cracked open, and Cid's daughter, Amelia, appeared. She paused for a moment before opening the door the rest of the way.

"Cecil? Is that you?"

"Yes," Cecil nodded, and Amelia gasped, raising her hand to her mouth.

"My stars, I can't believe you're alive! I hardly even recognized you…"

"Could we come in, ma'am?" Tellah asked, and Amelia nodded, pulling the door back and ushering them inside quickly before slamming it before her and bolting it shut.

Cecil was disappointed to see that no one else was inside the house with Amelia. The fireplace was burning brightly, but Cecil could see that Cid's bed, which had always been next to the fire place, had been perfectly made and looked like it hadn't been used for days. His books, which normally were splayed about everywhere but their shelves, were all neatly stacked and in their proper place.

"Where is Cid?" Cecil asked, and Amelia shook her head.

"Father was taken away a little over a week ago. Everything happened so fast, I…" She began to cry and covered her face.

"Calm down, please," Tellah offered, patting Amelia on the back. "We need any information we can get so we can find him."

"Right…" Amelia sniffled, rubbing her eyes. "Cecil, it was right after you and Kain had left for Mist. We all heard about the terrible earthquake up there, and father ran to the king, demanding to know what had happened to you two. The king said that he had confirmed you two were dead, murdered by the Summoners of Mist. Rosa overheard them and fled Baron to search for you. I haven't seen her since and her mother is worried sick. Father came home that night, ranting and raving about the king wanting him to build even more airships for a man named Golbez. He had refused because he found out that Golbez was made Captain of the Red Wings and the king was refusing to bring back yours and Kain's bodies for a proper burial on Baronian soil like true soldiers."

"Because there were no bodies to bring back," Cecil sighed. "Of course."

"In the middle of the night, soldiers stormed our home and threatened Father…they said they would kill me if he didn't come with them!" Amelia began to cry harder. "So of course, Father left with them…he has been missing ever since. I think they took him to the castle, but really, who knows? Most of the soldiers stay cooped up in there nowadays, and only come into town to cause trouble. A powerful man recently joined them, and they've been on a tear at the Inn ever since, jailing anyone that even looks at them funny."

Amelia groaned and collapsed in a chair, shaking her head. Cecil felt terribly for her. She was only five or so years older than him, but spent most of her time worrying over Cid and fussing over him for working too hard and being away too long. Ever since Cid's wife had died, Amelia had struggled to be his caretaker in her place, even if Cid didn't think he needed one.

"We'll find Cid, I promise," Cecil said. "Just wait a little longer, ok? The king wouldn't hurt him. Cid is the only one here who can build airships."

"I…I keep telling myself that…" Amelia nodded. "But thank you, Cecil. How are you going to get into the castle? The soldiers there will not let anyone in."

"We'll figure it out," Cecil smiled. "Don't worry about us."

"Be safe," Amelia sighed, standing up to let them out. "The little ones can stay here with me if you'd like."

"Are you kidding, lady?" Palom said, who had been shockingly on his best behavior up until this point. "I didn't come here to be babysat!" Porom shot him a dirty look.

"Oh…well of course…" Amelia blinked.

Outside of Cid's house, Cecil declared that they needed to get to the Inn.

"That's where all the bad guys are, in case you weren't listening," Palom said.

"Yeah, but Amelia said that a "powerful man" had recently joined them, right?" Cecil asked. "Everyone in Baron knows everyone. If Amelia didn't know him, he's obviously new to town and the soldiers thought he was worthy enough to run with them. People are having difficulty recognizing me, and better yet, they think I'm dead. If we can get the soldiers to trust us, we might be able to get in the castle."

"Brilliant idea, Cecil!" Porom said. "Let's do it."

Cecil and the others walked across town to the Inn, and as they journeyed they passed by Rosa's house. Cecil remembered Amelia's words…that Rosa had disappeared and that her mother was worried sick. Only he knew where Rosa was now, and he figured it wouldn't be much comfort to her mother. He decided that after they had confronted the king, he would tell Rosa's mother the truth, so at the very least she would know Rosa was alive. But he needed some time to think about just what exactly he would say.

The first floor of the Inn was completely empty, save for the innkeeper and his daughter, who was sweeping a non-existent dust pile over and over again. The little girl looked up as Cecil and the others entered, and Palom gave her a wink that made Porom wince.

The innkeeper looked up from the document he was scribbling on, surprised. "Um…do you need a room?"

"No, just going upstairs, thanks," Cecil replied, and watched the innkeeper for a sign of recognizance. However, he said nothing, and merely turned back to his document. Satisfied, Cecil walked upstairs.

The bar was completely empty with the exception of three soldiers in Baronian dress holed up in a corner. The bartender was nowhere to be seen. The soldiers were laughing about something as the one with his back to the group dealt them dealt a deck of cards.

Cecil came up to the group and waited to be acknowledged. Finally, one of the soldiers looked up, and grinned.

"Did you need something, pretty-boy?"

"How do I get in on this?" Cecil asked casually. Inside, however, he was sweating. He didn't recognize the soldier he was talking to, but that didn't mean anything.

"Depends," the soldier said, leaning back in his chair. "Where are you from, stranger?"

"Fabul," Cecil said, thinking of the first kingdom that came off the top of his head.

"Oh really?" The soldier laughed. "You Fabulians are all begging for a suck at the Baronian teat, aren't you? Saw what we could do and knew what side you shoulda been on, right?"

"All of us, huh?" Cecil smiled some through his confusion.

"Yeah, our new squad leader is from Fabul too, right?" The soldier asked. "One of those proper monks, eh?" The man in the chair whose back was to Cecil turned around and narrowed his eyes. Cecil's jaw dropped.

It was Yang. He was wearing a beret that must have been covering his trademark ponytail and tattoos were covered up, but Cecil would have recognized him anywhere. And of course Yang would have infiltrated the enemy first thing – he was just waiting for Cecil to arrive! Cecil couldn't believe this good fortune.

"Yang…is that you?" Cecil grinned. "Praise be, I thought you for dead!" Yang raised his eyebrows and put down his cards.

"And you are…?" Yang trailed off. He didn't look amused at all. Tired, perhaps. But there was something else…

"Oh, of course…you wouldn't recognize me like this!" Cecil laughed, not noticing as the other soldiers stared. "It is I – Cecil!" Yang smiled and stood up so fast that his chair fell to the floor with a loud crash.

"Of course Cecil…! I've searched long and hard for you!" Yang flexed his fingers into a fist and suddenly threw a punch, striking Cecil in the face. Cecil cried out and fell back, nearly tripping over the twins. He could feel blood dripping from his nose and into his mouth. "This man is a traitor to the King of Baron! Seize him!"

"Sir!" The guards agreed, jumping up from their seats and drawing their swords. Cecil withdrew his blade and Palom and Porom both shouted spells at the same time:

"HOLD!"

"BLIZZAGA!"

The two soldiers stopped in place, screaming in their throats as a blistering ice storm circled them and turned them both into solid blocks of ice that crashed into the table, shattering it. Yang laughed it off and took another swing at Cecil, who dodged this time.

"Yang!" Cecil cried. "Do you not know me?"

"Oh I know you well, blackguard!" Yang snapped, diving for the twins. Palom and Porom screamed as Cecil slid in front of them, raising his blade against the claws Yang had strapped on. Yang leapt back and sneered as a Thunder spell from Tellah gave him a zap, shaking it off. Cecil knew that Tellah was trying not to hurt him.

"See my face, Yang!" Cecil begged.

"Die, curs!" Yang hissed, leaping in the air to perform a kick.

"Stop!" Cecil said, holding his arms out in front of the twins and Tellah. "I am Cecil, and I am no enemy of yours!"

"Yah!" Yang cried, his feet slamming into Cecil's chest. Cecil flew backwards into a wall, sinking down against the floor, his head spinning. Palom gasped and ran over to Yang, swinging his rod with all his strength and slamming it into Yang's head.

"Ahhh…owwww…" Yang groaned, collapsing to the floor. Palom stepped back, gasping for breath as Porom ran over to assist Cecil.

"Are you ok, Cecil?" Porom asked, immediately casting a Cura spell.

"Yes…" Cecil moaned, pulling himself up as he felt his strength return. "Did Palom get him?"

"Oh yes, I'm afraid he did," Porom bit down on her lip. "He's out cold." Cecil walked over to Yang, who was being attended to by Tellah.

"Cast Raise, Tellah," Cecil said. "This is a friend of mine!"

"Some friend," Palom muttered.

Tellah didn't argue, casting the spell. A few moments later Yang's eyes slowly opened. He sat up and looked over at Cecil.

"Cecil…is that you? We…we were attacked by Leviathan, weren't we? I'm afraid I remember little after that…"

"Baron must have been taking advantage of your amnesia," Tellah said. "Using you to their own ends."

"Forgive me," Yang sighed, looking down.

"Never mind that!" Cecil cried. "What of Rydia and Edward?" Yang shook his head slowly.

"Rydia…she was swallowed by Leviathan. I do not know of Prince Edward's fate." Cecil looked down and tried not to let his voice shake as he replied.

"Oh." _So only Yang survived…_

Yang sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "So where are we?"

"We're in Baron, at the Inn," Cecil explained. "And we'd best not talk here, lest any guards overhear us. Let's see if we can find a room."

"Good idea," Tellah nodded.

They trudged back downstairs, where the innkeeper was grinning from ear to ear.

"I saw what you guys did up there!" He laughed. "You've grit, and strength to match! Why don't you spend the night? And no need for coin, it's my pleasure!"

"Thank you," Cecil smiled, and the Innkeeper's daughter showed them to their room. Once she had left they gathered around the table, and Palom lit the fireplace. Cecil looked out the window and was shocked to see it was dark outside. Time had gone by quickly.

"I believe some introductions are in order," Yang said, nodding towards Tellah. "Who might this gentleman be?"

"This is the great Sage Tellah," Cecil said. "His daughter and Edward were…"

"My daughter loved Edward enough to give her life for his," Tellah interrupted, pulling off his glasses and polishing them with his robes. Yang bowed his head.

"My condolences for your loss. My name is Yang, I am a monk of Fabul."

"I'm the Great Palom, magical prodigy of Mysidia!" Palom jumped up on his chair and puffed his chest out. Porom tugged on his cape for him to come down and laughed embarrassedly.

"Please forgive my brother's lack of manners," she said. "My name is Porom, his twin sister."

"All that monk training really paid off, huh?" Palom smirked. "Letting Baron brainwash you like that!" Yang shook his head and Porom gasped.

"Palom!"

"Please forgive me," Yang apologized again. "I am ashamed and I have disgraced myself."

"We've not time to dwell on what's done," Cecil argued. "We need to rescue Cid." He turned to Yang. "I met Tellah, Palom and Porom in Mysidia. We traveled here by the Devil's Road, and we discovered Cid is possibly being held prisoner in the castle. We were going to try to join the soldiers so that we could gain access, but that's when you came in."

"Sorry I ruined your plans!" Yang laughed a bit.

"But I don't think we'll gain easy access to that castle now," Tellah said.

"What if you had this?" Yang asked, unclipping a key from his belt and handing it to Cecil. Cecil turned it over in his hands. It was a small silver key, and utterly unremarkable.

"What is it?" Cecil asked.

"It's a master key," Yang said. "They gave one to me when I joined the royal guard, I suppose."

"Oh, of course!" Cecil exclaimed. "This key should open up any protected areas in the town. And one of those areas is an old underwater catacomb that Kain and I used to train in. The tunnels are full of nasty monsters, but it just so happens to lead to a back entrance of the castle. With this key, we can make it!"

"Where is this tunnel?" Tellah asked.

"It's nearly right under Cid's house, so it isn't far at all," Cecil explained. "We can leave in the morning, after we've all had a proper rest. It's been a long day."

"I think they agree with you," Yang smiled. Cecil looked over. Palom and Porom were slumped against each other, already fast asleep in their chairs.

As Tellah tucked the children in to their beds, Yang and Cecil stepped outside to get some air before turning in themselves.

"I am glad you are safe," Cecil said, looking up at the sky. It was so cloudy that the twin moons were nearly obscured by the darkness.

"I feel the same," Yang replied. "But admittedly, I am curious about your new aura, Cecil."

"My new aura?" Cecil asked.

"There is a light about you that was not there the last time we met," Yang explained. "Much must have happened in Mysidia, right?"

"I became a Paladin…the Elder there said it was the only way I would be able to rescue Rosa…and vanquish true evil."

"It suits you well," Yang nodded. "Much better than the darkness."

Cecil sighed. "But is this going to be enough to get her back? And what do I do about Kain?"

"We'll take it a day at a time," Yang said. "I will do whatever I can to help you. And you have three amazing wizards on your side too. Once we have an airship, the tide will turn in our favor."

"Thank you," Cecil said.

"I'm going to turn in though…admittedly Palom gave me something that I think I'm going to be feeling for a few days," Yang smiled, patting Cecil on the shoulder. "Have a good night, Cecil."

"You too," Cecil replied, and heard the door to the Inn click as Yang went back inside. He looked across the road to Rosa's house. All of the lights were out.

_I'm sorry, Rosa. I should have taken you home instead of Fabul…with me. But I will save you…and Kain, no matter what! I will right the last of my wrongs…_

As Cecil walked back inside, he thought of the voice on Mount Ordeals…

_Justice and retribution are but trifling things…There are victories of greater worth. And someday, you will know them…_


	9. Act Nine: The Drowned King

_Act Nine – The Drowned King_

Cecil had finally become a Paladin, but not even his death-defying trial on Mount Ordeals could have prepared him for what he was to face next.

He stood in front of the doorway to Maria Farrell's house. It was nearly dawn, but smoke was already pouring from the chimney above. He knew that any second Maria would open the door to get her newly-filled milk bottles from the stoop and find Cecil staring like an idiot, but he couldn't bring himself to raise his fist to the door.

It was no secret to anyone that Maria did not approve of Rosa and Cecil's relationship, or what little of a relationship they had maintained in the past couple of months. She felt that Cecil was a bad influence and that it was his idea to convince Rosa to join him in his battles, despite him feeling quite the opposite.

And now he had to explain to her that not only he had let Rosa battle with him after rescuing her, but that he had let her fall into the hands of what was probably the most dangerous man on the planet. He knew that he didn't really _have _to confront her, but Amelia's letting it slip that she had been worrying sick over Rosa's disappearance had troubled him deeply. Although he didn't exactly know what it felt like to have a parent worry over you, he knew it must have had to have been a devastating feeling.

Before he could change his mind and walk back to the Inn, Cecil slammed his fist forward on one awkward, loud knock. A few seconds later the door swept open, and Maria was standing there. She was dressed in a simple purple dress with an apron tied around front. Her golden blonde hair, the same color as Rosa's, was pooling around her shoulders in lazy curls. There were shadows under her narrowed brown eyes and a flour smudge on her cheek. You wouldn't have been able to tell by looking at her, but at one point in her life she had prided herself on not just being a beauty, but a beauty of noble descent.

But ever since Rosa's father had died, she had dedicated her life to giving Rosa the best of everything at the expense of everything else in their lives. Although Rosa had her own lodging in the castle at request of the king, her lessons in archery and white magic had never come cheap, and Maria had put hundreds of gold away in a marriage trundle to help Rosa the worthiest suitors.

"Maria," Cecil said, giving a bow.

"Cecil," Maria said coolly. "I somehow knew that you hadn't been killed. And Kain?"

"He is alive as well," Cecil replied. "Although…currently occupied." He knew that Maria had always liked Kain far more than him and decided he should leave it at that. Kain had been born from the most noble of families, while Cecil had been a baby in a basket that became the king's charity case.

"Rosa ran after you!" Maria suddenly burst out, reaching up and giving Cecil a smack across his cheek. His head snapped with the motion, but didn't say a word and didn't move an inch. "Where is she now!"

"She's not…she's not with me," Cecil explained, his cheek throbbing.

"Where is she!" Maria demanded again.

"She's…I don't know!" Cecil sighed. "But I…I think she is safe."

"You THINK?" Maria gasped. "Is she all alone?"

"No…" Cecil hesitated. "Kain is with her."

"Well thank god for that, at the very least," Maria said, shaking her head. "She'll be safe anywhere as long as Kain is there too." Cecil felt like his heart was about to fall into his stomach. He was ashamed to admit that he didn't trust Kain with Rosa at all anymore. "You don't have to tell me…they're mixed up in this nasty Golbez business, right? He's been the king's right-hand man ever since you two were kicked out of town."

"Yes, Golbez has them," Cecil said slowly. "But I am going to rescue them."

"Well, as much as I appreciate the status update, I suggest you go out and do that right now," Maria glared at Cecil as she gripped the edge of the door. "Bring Rosa back to me!" With that, the door slammed in his face.

Cecil sighed and rubbed his cheek again. It certainly could have gone much worse.

_

* * *

_

Porom opened her eyes and groaned as the bright sunlight hit her face. Looking over next to her, she saw Palom lying in bed next to her with his eyes already wide-awake, staring at the ceiling.

"Good morning," Porom yawned. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept ok, but you snore a ton," Palom replied. "Is there a white magic spell that cures that?"

"Oh you are hilarious as always," Porom snipped. "Where are Tellah and Yang? And Cecil?"

"They probably went to buy supplies or something," Palom shrugged. "They were gone when I woke up."

"Hmmm…" Porom swung her legs over the bed and hopped down, padding over to the window and pulling the curtains open even more. Outside she could see a few townspeople milling about, but they all looked like they were glancing over their shoulders every few seconds. She had always heard many stories about Baron – after all Mysidia had once been Baron's sister-city – but this wasn't the bustling down of heroes and beautiful maidens in traveler's tails. This was a ghost town. Porom looked back at her brother, who was picking his nose.

"Palom," Porom said. "Why did you want to come with Cecil, anyway?"

"Because Mysidia is soooo boring!" Palom flicked whatever was on the tip of his finger and hopped out of bed. "But I didn't think Baron would be this boring too! Where are all the dark knights and dragoons? Where are the airships? There's nothing here but some bar-brawling punks!" He grabbed an apple from the table and chomped down. "The real question is, why did you want to come? I suppose you thought it would be a 'good learning experience', right?"

Porom sighed and closed the curtain. "Not exactly. Although I did want to help Cecil rescue his friend…after all, he protected us on Mount Ordeals…I admittedly had ulterior motives."

"Reallllly?" Palom raised his eyebrows. "Are we sure Cecil's darkness didn't latch onto you?"

"Not EVIL ulterior motives!" Porom sighed, exasperated. "If you must know…it wasn't just Baron I wanted to see. I wanted us to go everywhere that we could on the airship Cecil is getting." Palom yawned and took another bite of his apple, already bored. Porom looked down at her stocking feet.

"I thought…I thought if we rode the airship all over the world, and visited all these new places…that you know…well, maybe we wouldn't recognize them, but…they would recognize us…our parents, I mean." Palom paused and swallowed, looking down. Porom pressed her fingers together. "And…we could be together again. I know eventually we would have to go back to the Elder, but…"

"That's…that's a good idea, Sis." Palom finally replied, tossing the rest of his apple in the trash. "Probably the best idea you've ever had your whole life." Porom smiled a little.

"You mean it? I mean, do you think it will work?"

"Yeah, it will work," Palom smiled more. "Of course they would recognize us. Besides, just think about it: Once we rescue Rosa, we're gonna get to beat on this Golbez guy and save the world! We'll be famous, and there will be no way they CAN'T recognize us!"

"Yeah!" Porom grinned. "I can't wait to get out of Baron and see everything, everywhere, ever!"

The twins were pulling on their capes and boots as Cecil returned, looking more frazzled than they had ever seen him.

"Why is your cheek red?" Palom asked.

"I don't know," Cecil replied, walking past them and going into the water closet, shutting the door. Palom and Porom stared at each other and shrugged.

Tellah and Yang returned a few moments later.

"We've done a bit of scouting in the underwater passage," Yang announced. "The monsters down there are fierce. But luckily for us, they're all so adapted to the environment that they can easily be defeated with thunder magic." He grinned and flexed a claw on his fingers that spit out little sparks. "And I had this modified just for the occasion!"

"Good work," Cecil replied. "We'll be able to get through in no time. Is everyone ready to go?"

The team made their way across down to the locked gatehouse beneath the ledge that Cid's home rested on. Yang unlocked the door, and a damp, musky smell instantly hit their nostrils.

"Ugh, gross!" Palom groaned as they walked inside and shut the door behind them, enveloping them in complete darkness. "And just how big is this place?"

"A couple of miles long," Cecil replied. "Watch your step, Palom and Porom. We're going down."

They descended down a rickety set of wooden stairs and finally reached the hard, cold ground of the catacombs. The sounds of water dripping from the ceiling could be heard echoing all around them, and the shallow pools of water rippled as an Electofish swam by.

Tellah pulled out a wooden torch that they had purchased in Baron, and lit it aflame with a Fire spell. Cecil took the torch and led the group down the winding path, while Palom and Tellah took care of any monsters they could see poking out of the water by frying them with Thunder spells.

After what felt like hours, they emerged from the first cave of catacombs relatively unscathed. But as they passed into the next alcove, Cecil was startled when his feet plunged into icy cold water that went up to his knees.

"Careful!" Cecil warned. "Tellah, Yang, hoist Palom and Porom on your shoulders!" As soon as the last word left his mouth, a slimy Aqua Worm the size of a large man came slithering by them in the water, its jaws wide open and showing jagged, spiny teeth. Cecil grabbed his sword with his left hand and immediately thrust it down into the water, plunging it into the Aqua Worm's abdomen. The worm let out a hiss and began to sink into the water, black ooze pooling around Cecil's knees. A putrid stink began to fill the air.

"We can't use Thunder on the water anymore, or else we'll get electrocuted," Tellah warned. "Everyone, keep your eyes on the water!"

Their path had disappeared, so they had no choice but to follow the flow of the water and to squeeze through the openings in the rocky walls that the water had eroded over time. Small, rocky islands were raised in the pool, but they led nowhere and were too far in between each other to use as platforms.

Eventually, they reached a platform that was low enough for them to climb out of the water. Tellah and Yang leaned in and let the twins climb off their shoulders onto the land before pulling themselves up. Yang took the torch from Cecil, allowing him to climb up as well.

Cecil shivered as he pulled himself up from the water and took a look around. The platform appeared to climb upwards through another alcove. Cecil remembered that the area he and Kain would train in as cadets would have to be coming up soon, and that meant they were almost to the castle. Taking back the torch from Yang, he continued forward. After climbing a few clumsily-carved steps, he reached a rotting wooden door with a rusty ring handle. As he pulled it open, it creaked noisily, like the screech of a hundred bats in unison.

But the other side of the door was a welcome sight. They were still underground, but they were in what Cecil remembered as his training area. Baron's military in ancient times had carved out and constructed rooms that soldiers could sleep or train in, and carved niches in the walls that torches could be hung in to light the area. It was downright cozy compared to the catacombs.

"Shall we rest a bit?" Tellah asked.

"There should be a place in here," Cecil said, walking over to another wooden door and pulling it open. Inside, a few monster-repelling crystals were scattered about in the shape of a circle, but they were covered in dust and their glow was very faint. A pile of singed wood, also covered in dust, was in a corner. From the looks of things, no one had been in here for a very long time.

Cecil hung their torch on the wall and sat down on a protruding rock. Yang, Tellah, and the twins sat beside him in a circle.

"We just have a little more to go, and then we'll be in the castle," Cecil said.

"What do we do once we get inside?" Yang asked. "Do we have a strategy?"

"We've got to find Cid, first and foremost," Cecil replied. "But I don't think it will be as simple as visiting Baron's prison. He would have broken out of there by now. I think we'll need to confront the king and get answers from him."

"He'll probably be very well-guarded," Tellah mused. "But I'm sure it's nothing we can't take care of."

"We shouldn't underestimate Baron's military," Cecil warned. "The Red Wings may be terrorizing the skies right now, but if the Dragoons are here, we could be in serious trouble. Even common foot soldiers caused us trouble in Fabul."

"Because they had all been transformed into monsters," Yang sighed. "The castle might be full of them."

"I am distressed about seeing the king, though…" Cecil trailed off.

"Why?" Palom demanded. "He's the bad guy making all this stuff happen, right? Are you a Paladin or are you a puss-"

"Palom, knock it off!" Porom hissed, yanking on his ponytail.

"His Highness raised me like his very own son," Cecil spat bitterly, more disgusted with his own cowardice than Palom's words. "I thought I had made peace with betraying Baron, but something is still nagging me about it."

"Oh…sorry, I guess," Palom frowned. "I didn't know."

"And that's why you should just keep your cursed mouth shut!" Porom lectured.

"Cecil, we'll be here, no matter what happens," Yang offered. "Remember, you are doing this for Cid. And Rosa!" Cecil nodded. Calm, rational Yang was always right about things like that. Whenever Yang spoke, it reminded Cecil how much of a child he still really was. He decided that they should get going again, before he really lost his nerve.

"The next area should contain the exit," Cecil explained as he stood up and grabbed the torch again. "Follow me."

They left the camp site and wound around the corner to the north. But at that moment, heavy footsteps came from the stone stairway ahead, and two Baronian soldiers appeared in navy uniforms.

"Intruders!" One of them shouted. "Kill them!"

"They're even guarding the water way!" Cecil gasped. Yang ran forward and leapt into the air, spinning like a top and slamming one foot into one soldier's gut and the other foot to the other's face. As they doubled over, Palom shouted "STOP!" and the soldiers froze mid-fall before crashing into the ground.

"That will keep them there for a while!" Palom grinned.

"Let's hurry up!" Cecil cried. They raced past the soldiers and up the stairs through the exit. However, no other soldiers had been with them, or if they had, they had run away. The next room was completely empty, and the team could hear the sound of water flowing above. As a precaution, Palom closed the door behind them and bolted it shut, pushing his ear against it to make sure the soldiers weren't recovering from his spell.

"This way," Cecil instructed, taking the torch and hanging it up before ascending a rope ladder that was dangling against the wall. Small streams of sunlight were glowing over it. He could feel the rush of fresh air hit his face, and then…

"At last!" Cecil grinned, climbing over the small stone ledge that the ladder hung from and stumbling into the Castle Baron moat. A few moments later Tellah, Yang, Palom and Porom splashed in after him. They were behind the castle, and from what Cecil could see, no one was at the usual post that he knew looked out over the north side. In fact, it was eerily quiet save for the gentle sounds of the water splashing against them. Just where exactly had those soldiers come from if it wasn't from the waterway exit?

"Now what?" Tellah asked. "How do we get…_inside_ the castle?"

"We just need to go around the corner," Cecil assured him. "Follow me."

They swam around the corner and saw what Cecil was talking about. A small stone stairway led out of the water to a doorway that could barely fit a man stooping over. Cecil fished the master key out of his pocket and stuck it in the lock, turning. It clicked, and swung open.

After climbing inside, they found themselves in the west courtyard, directly across from the small tower where Baron kept prisoners of the law. To their far north was the tower that eventually led to Cecil's chambers and to the right was the entryway that would take them into the heart of the castle – and to the throne room.

However, Cecil was still troubled by the fact that not a single person was anywhere to be seen. He knew if there were prisoners he would have been able to hear them from where he was standing, and surely a guard would be on duty as well.

"This place looks abandoned," Tellah mused. "Is anyone really here?"

"I guess there's only one way to find out for sure," Cecil sighed. "Let's go to the throne room."

Cecil led the group through the entryway that would take them inside the bowels of the castle. After going up a couple of sets of winding stairs, they arrived in the grand hall, which forked off to the west and the east to lead to various chambers and towers. The north fork led directly to the king. As Cecil turned the corner, past the black magic classroom, he heard a surprised voice call out: "Lord Cecil?"

Cecil whirled around and was shocked to see Baigan, Captain of the Baron Royal Guard, coming out of the east fork. Baigan looked the same as always – slicked back golden blonde hair that glimmered as much as his much-decorated breast. Baigan's cold black eyes, which always clashed with the wide grin Baigan wore, scanned Cecil and his companions accusingly.

"You're…you're alive? Or are you a monster?"

"No, I'm alive," Cecil said, not believing that he was relieved to see Baigan, who had helped unceremoniously get him kicked out of Baron. Baigan visibly loosened up a bit at Cecil's reply and smiled more.

"Of course…the rumors were just rumors then. I should have known better!"

"Baigan…" Cecil trailed off. There was something "off" about him, even more so than the usual irritation he gave Cecil. "Tell me you've not joined him too?"

"Him?" Baigan blinked.

"Golbez."

"Cecil…" Baigan shook his head, pushing a stray hair out of place with all the delicacy of caressing a lady's cheek. "I am Captain of His Majesty's Royal Guard. My loyalty belongs to Baron, now more than ever." Cecil sighed.

"Forgive me, then. I'd heard that Cid is being held here. Is it true?"

"I fear it is," Baigan said. "I led what few remaining men I had left here to rescue him and the others, but…only I survived." He looked down and gritted his teeth. "I fled to find rations in the storage room to heal my wounds…and then was shocked to see you standing here!"

"I see," Cecil said, suddenly feeling horrible for being suspicious of Baigan, even if he was a pompous ass. "Will you come with us, then? Your blade would be most welcome." _Baigan might be able to talk some sense into His Majesty, _Cecil thought. Baigan bowed deeply and swept his arm across his chest.

"My blade is yours, m'lord. Are you headed for the throne room?"

"Yes," Cecil said, and Baigan nodded. "Come, we have no time left to spare!" Cecil turned and had reached for the double doors when Palom and Porom both stopped in their tracks and looked at each other.

"What is it?" Cecil asked worriedly. _Are they scared? I keep forgetting that they are mere children…perhaps we should hide them in my chambers while this plays out?_

"Something stinks!" Palom made a gagging face.

"I smell it too!" Porom added. "A _monster's_ stench!"

"What? There are more?" Baigan gasped, whirling around and withdrawing his blade. "Be on your guard, m'lord!" Palom went up to Baigan and fanned his face.

"Yuck! And his acting stinks too!" Porom walked over and put her hands on her hips.

"You would think he would try a little harder to fool us, wouldn't you?"

Cecil's face fell as Baigan turned to the twins and merely kept smiling. He felt as if he were going to throw up, like a wall had come crashing down on him. "Baigan…you have gone over to the enemy…haven't you?"

Baigan reached out his hand towards Cecil. "Why…why must you keep accusing me of being some kind of traitor? I'm merely repaying a great man for the wonderful gift he gave me. Behold!" As the last word left Baigan's lips, his outstretched hand began to pop with thick, purple veins. The rest of his flesh began to turn a deep plum color, and Baigan suddenly exploded out of his uniform, expanding a couple of feet taller and wider with muscles multiplying by the second. Two snapping jaws formed from his fists, with beady white eyes protruding from where his knuckles were. His head was the last part to transform, twisting and contorting into a crude snout of a dragon with glassy yellow eyes.

"Look out!" Yang cried, pushing the twins out of the way as one of Baigan's python-like arms snapped forward and tried to take a chunk out of Palom. Baigan shuddered with delight and began to stomp towards Cecil with his tree trunk-sized legs. Cecil withdrew his blade and charged Baigan, gouging him cleanly through his abdomen. But Baigan merely gave a throaty growl/laugh and knocked Cecil aside with a mere swipe. Cecil grunted as he kept himself from stumbling and watched Yang land a flying kick only to get knocked back into the throne room doors like a stuffed toy.

"We've got to take out those arms!" Tellah cried. "Palom, Porom – Use Twincast!"

"We're working on it, boss!" Palom winked. Yang pulled himself up from the ground and charged again, this time successfully head butting Baigan back a few feet so that he was further from the twins, but this time an arm snapped its jaws right into his arm, causing him to scream out and stumble back. Two fangs were stuck in the gaping holes in his bicep, and blood mixed with some foul green color was oozing out.

"Yang!" Cecil cried. There was no way Porom could heal him in the middle of a spell with Palom. Yang collapsed to the ground, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Blizzaga!" Tellah cried, thrusting his rod forward and summoning a storm of ice sickles and snow around Baigan. Baigan howled as the ice cut at his skin and the snow blinded him. While he was distracted, Cecil ran over to Yang and attempted to drag him back towards the throne room.

"My arm…it's on fire…" Yang groaned. "I can barely move it…"

"You've been poisoned, I'm sure of it!" Cecil gasped, positive that the wounds were only growing as he took a look. "We've little time!"

"Ugh…" Yang moaned, closing his eyes. Tellah unleashed yet another Blizzaga spell, keeping Baigan busy for the moment being.

_I've got to heal Yang myself, I can't wait for Porom! _Cecil thought. _Come on…what is the spell that dispels poisons?_

Cecil held his hands over Yang's wound and muttered "Esuna!"

A twinkling golden light fell from Cecil's hands, like a drop of water, and fell into Yang's wound. The light mixed in with his blood and began to sink into the wound, the green ooze dissipating and eventually drying up into what appeared to be sparkling dust. Cecil blew the dust away from the wound and revealed two neat punctures that had shrunk to half the size they were only seconds before. Yang opened his eyes and blinked, flexing his fingers a bit before moving his whole arm up and down.

"Cecil, you can use white magic!"

"Apparently!" Cecil laughed a little. But the moment was cut short when a loud roar exploded from behind them. Looking up, Cecil saw hundreds of little stars pouring down from the ceiling and exploding upon impact against Baigan. The twins both had their arms raised, chanting furiously as the stars rained down faster, like little comets. The snakes on his arms writhed and hissed angrily, and a large explosion of stars at his chest and feet caused him to jump and stumble backwards. Tellah dove out of the way just in time as Baigan's bulky frame crashed to the ground, his arms snapping out of their sockets with a sickening "pop" and flailing about helplessly for a few moments before crumbling into dust. Baigan howled and twisted back and forth, struggling to pull himself back up onto his feet as the twins ended their spell and doubled over, panting for breath.

Cecil bolted up from Yang's side and ran to Baigan, pulling his blade from Baigan's abdomen and steadying his hands as he stared down at Baigan's serpent-like face. His purple, veiny jaws were snapping viciously, and there was no light of humanity left in his golden, pupil-less eyes. Cecil closed his eyes and swung the sword forward, the holy blade cleanly separating Baigan's head from his body. Cecil swore he heard Baigan hiss his name as his blade scraped the stone floor beneath them, but when he opened his eyes, Baigan's jaw was clamped shut and his eyes were dark as soot. A few moments later, the body sustained life no more and collapsed into itself as a giant pile of fine gray dust.

"And that takes care of that," Palom grinned.

"Thank heavens, I wasn't sure how long I could keep up with the Blizzaga spells!" Tellah wheezed. "I suppose I really am not as young as I used to be…"

Cecil stared down at what used to be his ally, saying nothing. Palom walked over to Cecil and shook his finger at him. "You shouldn't be so quick to trust people!"

Cecil didn't look at him and bent down, thinking he saw something glitter in Baigan's remains. He plucked out a freshly-polished golden medal; a symbol of courage given to Baron's bravest of men in the military. Cecil and Baigan may not have ever seen eye-to-eye, mostly because of Baigan's dislike of Cecil's close relationship with the king, but he never thought it would end like this.

"Even Baigan…" Cecil murmured, dropping the medal back in the dust and turning away. "Come on. King Baron has to answer for this."

Yang pulled open the double doors that led to the hall right before the throne room. Cecil glided past wordlessly, barely registering the sounds of the doors slamming behind them. When he reached the tempered steel doors branded in Baron's crest, he took a deep breath and pulled them open.

The throne room looked exactly the same as the day Cecil had been forcibly removed from it. A rich, crimson carpet led right up to the golden, ornate throne in the middle of the room, where King Baron was sitting, his head rested against his hand and a bemused smile on his face. Behind him, thick tapestries woven out of the finest fibers were hung, each one depicting a great moment in Baron's 700 year history. One of the newer tapestries featured an airship rising from the castle. However, there were no guards flanking his side, and Cecil couldn't even see any potentially hiding behind the white stone pillars that were lined up on each wing of the room. That was a little strange.

As soon as Cecil's appearance registered in the King's eyes, he smiled more and sat up straighter, even as Cecil approached him with a hateful glare on his face. Cecil stopped in front of the throne and the king stood, clapping his hands together.

"Cecil! At last, you've returned! And all the stronger for your journey, by the looks of it." Cecil blinked, admittedly taken aback by the king's jovial attitude.

"Your…your majesty…" Cecil trailed off.

"Cecil!" Porom hissed. "Don't let your guard down!" The king ignored everyone else in the party as he eyed the holy blade in Cecil's scabbard.

"And look at you…you've become a Paladin, is it? Is that what they call the Mythgiven Blade? But I'm afraid that just won't do at all." King Baron frowned and stroked his beard gingerly, starting to pace a bit at his throne. _Mythgiven Blade? _Cecil stared at him incredulously. This wasn't going at all as he thought it would.

"My liege?" Cecil finally asked. "Would you really not have me forsake the dark blade?" King Baron stopped and turned away from Cecil, staring at the tapestries hanging behind them.

"My liege?" The king asked. "Who might that be?"

"What?" Cecil cried. Palom and Porom gasped under their breath.

"Oh yes, I think I've just remembered," King Baron replied, letting out a soft laugh. "You must mean the old fool who refused to surrender his kingdom. Yes, that's it – The KING of Baron. It's his part I've been playing all this time…ha ha ha ha ha!"

Cecil narrowed his eyes. This was a fake king? The concept made perfect sense; after all, the king had pulled a one-eighty in his attitude and treatment of his people seemingly overnight. But if that were truly the case…. "What have you done with the real Baron?"

The king laughed more, and mist that seemingly appeared out of nowhere began to envelop his body, blocking him from Cecil's view. "Would you like to go see him, this king of yours? I can arrange that for you quite easily. You'd best not mistake me for another Scarmiglione. How one as weak as he came to be crowned an archfiend I something I will never know!"

"Then you're one of them!" Cecil growled, his hand readied at his blade.

"Another archfiend!" Porom gasped. The king disappeared within the mist, which had begun to fill the entire throne room. Cecil backed away from the throne and stood with his back against Yang's, raising his blade. The twins huddled together, their eyes darting all over the now obscured room. Tellah was muttering a spell.

Suddenly, there was a vicious growl, and a large, shadowed figure leapt from the throne and crashed down upon Cecil and his allies. Luckily, at that very moment, Tellah cried "Protect!" and a yellow bubble surrounded the team before the figure could smash into them. It bounced off the barrier, laughing as it did a back flip and landed on four legs. The barrier disappeared, and the mist began to fade away, revealing what had attacked them.

It was a large, blue monster that could only properly be described as half-turtle and half-human. A gigantic azure shell enveloped the beast, which rested on four bowed legs with ivory claws clicking at the stone floor. A whippet of a tail protruded from the rear end. A long neck extended from the front of the shell, and a terrifying blue face appeared. The flesh was scaly, like a reptile's, and pulled back so taut that the markings and protrusions on the creature's skull could be seen through the skin. Its jaw was pulled up in a wide grin, with two rows of jagged yellow teeth snapping against each other constantly, almost like it had a twitch. Its eyes consisted of nothing but two white milky orbs, and Cecil unsettlingly realized there was no way of telling who the beast was looking at.

"I am the drowned king, Cagnazzo…" The creature growled, and a long, forked pink tongue poked out of its mouth, running along its teeth. "…The archfiend of water and sworn servant of Golbez! Bow down before me!" Water begun to swell at the base of Cagnazzo's feet, rising quickly. Cecil tried to swing at Cagnazzo's head, but the water surged in front of him and created a protective barrier, pain surging through Cecil's arms as he struck what felt like a brick wall. As he stumbled back, Cagnazzo laughed and the water surged forward in a wave the height of a man, crashing against Cecil and the others and throwing them back against the far wall of the throne room. Cecil felt his head smash back against the throne room doors and sunk down against it, the room spinning.

"Arg…is everyone ok…?" Cecil muttered.

"Palom and Porom have been knocked out cold!" Tellah cried. Cecil tried to look over, and saw the twins slumped over against each other, soaked. Yang stood up and charged Cagnazzo with a loud cry, slamming his fist into his head. The electricity from Yang's claws surged through Cagnazzo, causing him to scream and withdraw into his shell. Yang started to punch and kick at the shell, but it did no good. He didn't notice that water had begun to rise around Cagnazzo again in his frenzy.

"Look out!" Cecil cried, but it came too late. The water had enveloped Yang's legs and trapped him in a swirling whirlpool up to his waist. Cagnazzo poked his head out of his shell and grinned, his tongue slapping Yang in the face before he opened his mouth …

"Thundaga!" Tellah yelled. A blinding shower of lightning came crashing down from the ceiling, striking Cagnazzo in the face. Cagnazzo let out a howl and the water surrounding him disappeared, rising up in the sky as steam. Yang broke free and gave a round-house kick to Cagnazzo's face, breaking his jaw. Cagnazzo, stunned from the lightning and the surging pain from his jaw, collapsed onto the floor. Cecil gasped. So these were the powers that Tellah had recalled on Mount Ordeals…

"Again, Tellah!" Cecil cried. "Before he tries to retreat into his shell!"

"Arrr-argh!" Tellah grunted, raising his staff again as another round of lightning rained from above. Cagnazzo let out a deafening cry as the electricity fried him from the inside out, his shell cracking and exploding open, water that had been stored within it pouring out into the room. Smoke rose from his blackened flesh as the lightning subsided. But before Cagnazzo's head could hit the ground, the rest of his form broke down and turned into dust, floating away in the pools of water.

Yang sighed and cracked his knuckles. "A formidable foe, indeed. And he made it sound like there were more?"

"We fought the fiend of Earth on Mount Ordeals," Cecil explained as he slowly pulled himself up from the ground, shivering as water poured out of his armor. They are minions of Golbez." He looked down at the ground and bit his lip. How long had Cagnazzo been sitting upon the throne, and how had ne never noticed?

"Wake up, you two!" Tellah exclaimed as he casted Raise spells over Palom and Porom. The two opened their eyes simultaneously, looking at each other.

"I guess we missed the fun?" Palom asked.

"I guess we did," Porom replied, pouting.

Thundering footsteps suddenly broke out, and Cecil could barely dive out of the way just in time as the throne room doors burst open, making the whole room shake.

"You filthy imposter!"

A stout, rotund figure stomped into the room, a wooden hammer raised high in his arms. "You've got another thing coming if you think you can lock me up in a musty old sty like that!" He paused when he realized there was nothing on the throne except a pool of dripping water, and lowered his hammer, scratching his head. "Eh?" Cecil couldn't help but grin as he ran over and tackled the man from behind.

"CID!"

"GAH!" Cid cried, throwing Cecil off of him and stumbling backwards. "Cecil! Are you a ghost!"

"No," Cecil replied, laughing. Cid muttered something incomprehensible as he rested his hand over his heart.

"You're alive…" Cid sighed, and started to sputter. "You had me worried, you…you…you!" He reached up and pulled his goggles over his eyes, and Cecil realized with delight that Cid was trying to hide that he was crying. There was no doubt about it, this was the real Cid.

"I'm sorry," Cecil apologized, although he was still smiling. Cid waved his apologies away and regained his composure, looking around at the others, who were admittedly staring at the spectacle. The twins were half-frightened and half-fascinated by this burly being, who could have passed for a dwarf in the right lighting. Dirt and twigs were hanging out of his wild red beard, which covered most of his face and chest, his clothes were filthy, and his purple goggles made him look like a derelict. His stumpy legs couldn't have been much bigger than one of the twins themselves, and his big hands were wrapped in leather gloves that were falling apart at the seams. Tellah and Yang were a bit more discreet in their bewilderment.

"Where is Rosa?" Cid asked, ignoring them for now. "She ran off after you – she was convinced you were still alive. But I haven't seen her since."

"She was taken…by Golbez," Cecil replied, a twinge of shame in his voice. Cid puffed out his chest and threw his hands in the air.

"While you were WITH her! How could you let that happen!" Cecil looked down and Cid began to pace in circles. "Hmmph…Golbez, eh? Not enough for him to steal my airships…has to go and take Rosa, too!"

"And she is in danger!" Tellah snapped. "So if you wouldn't mind leading us to this flying ship of yours, perhaps we could talk on the way!" Cid huffed and stomped up to Tellah, sticking his finger right in Tellah's face.

"And who does this testy old timer think he is, hmmm?" Cid demanded. Tellah snorted and shoved Cid's hand away.

"One might ask the same of you!"

"Are you calling me old!"

Cecil rolled his eyes and Porom stepped between the two men, slamming the end of her rod on the floor to get their attention. They stopped arguing and both stared down at the little girl.

"Please, let's not argue!" Porom cried. She turned to Cid. "You're Cid, right? She nodded her head towards Tellah. "This is Tellah, a _great_ sage and wizard." She then pointed to Yang, who had been respectfully standing off to the side, not wanting to be dragged into anything. "And this is Yang, grandmaster of the Fabulian monks. My name is Porom. I am an apprentice mage from Mysidia." Palom snorted loudly.

"Grown old men, acting like children…"

"The one who doesn't know how to mind his tongue is my twin brother, Palom," Porom replied dryly.

"You're just a goody-goody!" Palom snapped. As the children began to bicker, Yang pressed his hands together and bowed to Cid.

"It is an honor to meet you, sir. But I fear our situation does dictate haste."

"Oh, now there's a man who knows some manners!" Cid boomed. He gave Yang a hearty slap on the back and Cecil tapped his foot on the floor.

"Cid, are there any airships that haven't been taken by Golbez?"

"Heh heh, oh yes!" Cid grinned. "I've hidden a brand-new one, state-of-the-art! And in a place nobody would ever think to look! I thought it might come in handy one day, so-"

"We don't have time for this blathering!" Tellah cried. "Rosa's life is at stake!"

"I know that!" Cid bellowed. "No need to be shouting about it, I heard ya the first time!" Tellah stared at him incredulously, and Cid rubbed his nose and picked up his hammer. "Well then…follow me!" Cid pushed past the group and led them into the hall ahead.

"I hope this buffoon doesn't think he is coming with us!" Tellah muttered.

As they stepped into the hallway, the throne room doors slammed shut behind them. Startled, Cecil looked back at them to make sure no one had followed them. But no one was there, save for the twins.

Suddenly, the torches in the hallway extinguished, and everything fell dark. Palom and Porom gasped, holding onto Cecil's cape. A wicked laughter filled the hall, which sounded like it was coming from beneath them.

"The Drowned King Cagnazzo, deposed!" The laughter continued, and Cecil recognized the fake King Baron's voice. "But the wicked are not wont to fall alone!" There was a loud rumbling, and Cagnazzo laughed harder. "In life, I was terrible – in death, steeped in terror greater still! Drink long and deep of it ere you die! I'll save a briny pit for you in hell – mwa ha ha ha ha!"

The rumbling grew louder and grating, like a grinding mill stone. The flames erupted from their torches once more and the room filled again with light. But now Cecil could see where the noise was coming from – it was all around them, and little chips of stone and dust were raining upon them from above. The floor shook violently as the walls surrounding them began to move in, sliding several inches a second.

"The walls!" Tellah gasped. "They're moving?"

Cecil immediately ran back towards the throne room, pulling on the latches with all his strength. However, they wouldn't budge.

"It's barred!" Cecil moaned. Tellah pulled on the doors to the grand hall.

"These too!"

"We'll push them back!" Yang cried, slamming himself against a wall and pushing back against them. Cecil and Tellah ran to the right-side wall, Tellah pushing forward and Cecil leaning back against it, pushing with his legs. However, the walls continued to slide forward, and eventually they exhausted their strength and had to give up.

_What the hell are we going to do? _Cecil thought. _It can't end here…in about a minute these walls are going to crush us!_

Palom and Porom looked at each other, and nodded. Palom ran to the left wall, and Porom to the right.

"Palom, Porom!" Cecil cried. "Get away from there!"

"Cecil…" Palom trailed off for a moment, and looked away. "We'll miss you."

"It was almost as if we had gained an older brother!" Porom sniffled, a tear running down her cheek.

"What's gotten into you two?" Tellah demanded. "Come here this instant!"

"We simply won't let you die like this!" Porom sniffled, and then smiled weakly.

"Master Tellah, look after Cecil for us…" Palom smiled too, and nodded at his sister. Porom nodded back.

"Together now!" Porom called, and she and Palom both pushed against their respective walls.

"Right!" Palom cried. "One, two, three…"

"BREAK!"

A white light spiraled around each of the twins, starting at their feet and shooting up towards their heads. As the light passed over their flesh and disappeared, their skin and clothes began to turn a cold, gray color. The walls had reached their outstretched hands, but came to a grinding halt when the twins would not move out of their way.

"Palom…Porom…" Cecil trailed off, walking over to Porom and touching her hair. She was as cold as ice, and felt like a golem. Tellah made a tsking noise and shook his head.

"They turned themselves into stone? Hold on now, the cure is quite simple…Esuna!" Tellah waved his staff over the twins. However, nothing happened.

"The spell has no effect?" Cid asked quietly. "Are you doing it right, you senile thing?" He dug in a pouch hanging from his waist and pulled out a medicinal item called a Golden Needle, which was specifically made to cure those who had been turned to stone. Pulling the cap off of the needle, Cid pushed it into Palom's arm. However, the tip of the needle clumsily broke off, and the contents spilled out onto the floor, pooling at Palom's feet.

"They became stone upon their own will," Yang said softly. "I fear there is no cure we can administer."

"Fools…" Tellah muttered, lowering his head. "If any of us had to die, it ought to have been me!"

"They were only children…" Yang lowered his head.

Cid crushed the empty Golden Needle between his fingers and cursed, tossing it aside. "I'll fire up the Enterprise, and we'll avenge 'em both!"

Cecil stared at Porom, still too stunned to believe that the twins had been there one second, and then gone the next. Even though they had only known each other for days, he knew that they were something truly innocent and good in a world that was becoming more and more twisted with each passing day. Porom held a soft smile on her lips, but he noticed that a delicate, single tear had been rolling down her cheek when the spell was cast. Palom was petrified with the wicked grin Cecil had grown to know was his trademark smile.

Cecil slammed his fist into the wall and looked up at the ceiling, screaming from the core of his very being. "You WILL answer for this, Golbez!"


	10. Act Ten: The Bargain

_Act Ten – The Bargain_

"He slew Cagnazzo as well? The man has become a force to be reckoned with."

Golbez waved a hand and the scene of Cecil's victory that had been playing before him disappeared. It was not even Cecil that was the entire issue – he had gathered strong comrades as well, and they were undyingly loyal to him. He had managed to gain sway over Kain, but even he knew the others would not turn so easily. _Kain's heart made it far too easy, really…_

"My lord, with regards to the final crystal…" Kain interrupted his thoughts. Golbez woke from his reverie and nodded slowly.

"Yes. I am aware of the situation. The complications are most troublesome."

Kain smirked as he leaned back against the wall next to Rosa. She was staring at him, willing him to look at her, but he decided not to give her the satisfaction, for now. That could all wait until later, after he had Cecil's head before her.

"What if you were to have Cecil retrieve it for you?" Kain asked casually. Rosa let out a little gasp. Golbez turned to Kain, intrigued.

"Cecil?"

"He cannot refuse," Kain explained, shrugging. "We hold Rosa. We could offer an exchange – the Earth Crystal for her life." Golbez chuckled a bit, rather amused that his idiotic puppet could think up a plot like this. Why not add a little intrigue to the game? Things were going a little too easily anyway. It was time for some fun.

"Indeed…And when he brings it to us, we can finish him then. Very well!" Golbez gestured towards the doorway that served as their exit for their chamber. "Cecil is in Baron."

"I will go and deliver the terms," Kain said, pushing himself off the wall and reaching for his lance. Rosa bit down on her lip and blinked the tears out of her eyes.

"Kain!"

Kain turned around and smiled. "I am more than Cecil will ever be. You'll see that soon enough." With that, he turned and walked out of the chamber. Golbez laughed and turned to follow him.

"Golbez!" Rosa cried. "What did you do to Kain? That…that's not him!"

"Rosa, is it?" Golbez asked, pushing a button so that the doors to the exit slid open. "I merely have encouraged Kain to follow his heart. Is that a fluffy enough answer for your naïve mind to digest?"

"What?" Rosa snapped. "How dare you mock me, just because I have faith in my friends?"

"Well dear Rosa, I suggest you find better friends then!" Golbez laughed, and walked out the door, which slammed shut behind him.

Rosa lowered her head. It was the first time she had been left alone since she had been captured. She felt the sobs she had been suppressing the whole time bubbling in her stomach and throat. Now, there was no one around to punish her for crying, at the very least.

_Cecil, I hope you are safe…please, don't fall for Kain's trap! Forget about me – save the last crystal!_

_

* * *

Cid was staring at a wall in the right wing in the grand hall of Baron castle. They had been standing there for five minutes now, and Tellah was getting visibly more agitated. Cecil, who still felt numb from what had just transpired, focused instead on the voices that were starting to fill Baron's halls again. Cid had explained to them that most of the castle's inhabitants, including himself, had been locked in an underground dungeon that no one had even known existed, save for Baigan. Baigan had been their jail keeper, and in an argument with Cid had accidentally revealed that the King Baron sitting on the throne was a phony and that the real king was dead._

When Baigan had felt Cecil's presence in the castle, he fled the dungeon in haste to stop him from progressing any further and discovering Baron was a fake on his own. The fool had accidentally dropped the key to the dungeon on his way out. While Cid and his cellmates worked out a plan to get hold of the key, Baigan and Cagnazzo were defeated.

"The people of the castle are returning," Yang noted by the rising volume of voices. "Will there be mass panic when the rest of the nation learns that King Baron is dead?"

"Probably," Cid grunted, pressing his palms up against individual bricks in the wall. "But the people need to know the truth, so I ain't stoppin' them. What's more important is that they know that the real king wasn't behind any of the foolishness that Golbez wrecked upon us. "

"But Baron had no heirs, correct?" Yang asked. "So what will happen now?"

"Baron made not have had an heir, but he raised this one like his son," Cid said, jutting an elbow out towards Cecil. "So the country will be fine in his hands." Cecil's mind drifted back to the conversation at hand and blinked.

"What?"

"Where is this confounded flying machine?" Tellah demanded. "We've been standing here wasting precious time!"

"Shut up, old timer!" Cid snapped. "Have you ever heard the saying 'the darkest place is under the candlestick'? It's right here at the castle!" He pressed his palm into another brick, and this time it sunk it under his touch, a loud "snapping" sound ringing out. A door that had been camouflaged perfectly in the brick wall swung open, revealing a darkened stairway.

The four men raced down the stairs, which ended at a wooden dock that was hanging above a darkened lake of water. Sitting beside the dock was a gigantic airship, made of the finest polished oak just like the Red Wings fleet. Cid pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button, which caused a boarding ramp to flip down from the ship to the dock.

"Incredible!" Yang cried. Tellah crossed his arms over his chest.

"You mean to tell me this ship can sail the skies?"

"I've never seen a contraption like this…" Cecil trailed off, taking the remote from Cid's hands and looking it over. "This thing can control the airship?"

"I told ya, this one is state-of-the-art!" Cid boasted, taking the remote back from Cecil and putting it in his jumpsuit front pocket. He bounded up the ramp like a child running into a candy store, and threw himself at the steering wheel, giving it a hug as if he would to a lover. "Sorry to have kept you down here so long, my sweet Enterprise!"

Cecil, Yang and Tellah followed Cid up the ramp, which came up after them with the press of a button from Cid. Cid began pulling and operating at the controls with blazing speed, and with a roar the ship's engine came to life.

"Now, let me show you what she can do!" Cid grinned, and pulled down on a lever. The airship began to rise in the air, and a sliver of light above them began to grow wider and wider. Cecil realized that they were doors sliding open above them.

The Enterprise rose through the doors and Cecil found that they were now hovering above Castle Baron. It felt like it had been forever since he had felt the wind blowing in his hair while on the helm of an airship, and now it almost felt purifying. Tellah and Yang, who had never ridden on a ship before, were both hanging over the railings, fascinated and awestruck.

"So Cecil, where to?" Cid grinned. Cecil realized he had no idea where to even begin the search for where Golbez could be hiding out. As he was thinking about where to go first, the sound of another ship's propellers cut through the air. Cecil and Cid turned around and spotted another airship riding towards them…with a white flag hanging high.

"That's one of the Red Wings!" Cid exclaimed.

"We musn't flee!" Cecil cried. "They are hanging a white flag! They are meaning to surrender!"

"Yeah, well I'm still preparing a Fiagra spell in case they decide to pull something!" Tellah hissed.

The ship rode up beside the Enterprise. Cecil ran to the side of the ship and Cid begrudgingly extended the ramp so that Cecil could cross to the enemy ship. However, a ramp extended from their ship as well, and met the Enterprise's ramp in the middle. Cecil stepped onto the ramp, willing himself not to look down at the castle and lake far beneath him as he stepped forward. He could see the other ship was teaming with monsters hidden underneath dark cloaks. At long last, a figure emerged from the sea of monsters, walking towards Cecil with a long, elegant stride that Cecil recognized immediately.

"Kain." Cecil said coolly. He heard footsteps, and realized that Cid, Tellah, and Yang had come out on the ramp as well.

"So, you did survive," Kain smirked. "Impressive. And you got yourself some new drag as well." Cecil narrowed his eyes. Cid tried to push past Cecil, but Cecil swung his arm back to keep Cid at bay.

"KAIN!" Cid shouted. "What in the world has gotten into you!" Kain didn't take his eyes off of Cecil, completely ignoring Cid.

"Where is Rosa?" Cecil asked through gritted teeth. "She is safe, I trust?"

"Heh, worried about her, are you?" Kain smiled. "If you wish to see Rosa live, fetch me the Earth Crystal from the land of Troia." Cecil shook his head in disbelief. Kain was seriously asking him to abduct the last crystal for the enemy?

"What?"

"A craven play!" Tellah growled.

"I'll make contact once you've retrieved it," Kain explained. "You'd do well to hurry, if you value her life."

"How dare you!" Yang cried. "Rosa and Cecil are your _friends_!" Cecil looked down and tried to drive back his anger. _This is Kain Highwind, your best friend._

"Open your eyes to what you are doing, Kain!" Cecil cried. Kain turned away.

"This meeting…is over." With that, he walked back to his ship, his ramp pulling back after him. Cecil was left at the edge of the Enterprise's ramp, the wind rustling his cape. He stared as Kain's ship pulled away and flew over the horizon, out of sight.

"Cecil…" Yang trailed off, touching his shoulder. "Let's go back."

Cecil wordlessly followed the others back onto the Enterprise. Cid walked to the steering wheel and finally exploded.

"Cecil, what the hell is going on here? Rosa disappears, and now Kain is with Golbez?"

"Kain…he…" Cecil turned away, he could still barely get the words out of his mouth, no matter how many times he had to explain it. "He's with Golbez now. I don't know what happened, but he turned against me while Yang, Prince Edward of Damcyan and me were trying to defend Fabul's Air Crystal. He helped Golbez take Rosa. Edward, Yang and a summoner named Rydia had come with me on the ship we were taking to Baron so we could find you and rescue her. But we were attacked by Leviathan, and we got separated. Rydia and Edward…" Cecil shook his head. "…They were killed!"

"WHAT!" Cid bellowed. "That little bastard…when I get my hands on him…Does he realize what he has done?"

"Don't!" Cecil cried. "I don't understand it yet, but no matter what, he's still Kain." Cid saw the pleading look in Cecil's eye. He opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it, and turned back towards the steering wheel, muttering under his breath.

"What do we do?" Yang asked. Cecil clenched his fist and sighed.

"We make for Troia. Cid, set us on a course for the northwest."

_

* * *

All Cecil could do was stare at the clouds as they rushed by the Enterprise. Tellah and Yang had retreated below deck so they could explore their first airship, and hadn't asked Cecil to come with. Cecil knew that they were just trying to give him time to think, however. Cid was busying himself at the front of the ship, steering. Even by airship, Troia was still hours away from Baron, and nightfall was fast approaching._

Cecil lowered his head to his hands and closed his eyes. He knew that what they were doing was fundamentally wrong. First off, he wasn't even sure how they were going to get their hands on the Earth Crystal. There was no way he was going to steal it. But that didn't leave much of an option besides marching up to the castle and asking politely if they could "borrow" it.

Plus, even if he got his hands on the crystal, would he really be able to just go to Golbez and hand it over? The Earth Crystal was the last crystal Golbez had yet to obtain. Once he had all four, what would happen next? No one actually knew what would happen once that occurred, and he certainly didn't want to find out. But the Elder in Mysidia had made it sound like it would be a world-class disaster.

And, could he really trust Kain to lead them to Rosa once they got the crystal? No one else seemed to think so.

_What the hell am I doing? Palom and Porom didn't give their lives for us to help Golbez…_

Troia was a country that was nestled in a forest that spanned nearly half of the continent it sat on. Cecil had never been there before, but from what he knew they were a peaceful nation that kept mostly to themselves and strived to protect the Earth Crystal. Troia had no royalty, but were instead ruled by eight epopts, who were all sisters believed to be descended from an earth goddess. Troia didn't have an army, but the guards for the castle and the town were all women.

"Cecil!" Cid called. "We're almost there!"

Cecil looked up and blinked. It was dark now, and he could hardly see a thing except for the stars twinkling above. The twin moons were well-hidden behind clouds. He let out a loud yawn and slowly stood up. He must have fallen asleep…

Cid lowered the Enterprise gently to the ground as Yang and Tellah emerged from under the deck. Cecil rubbed his eyes and looked up. They were at the edge of the town that led to the palace, which was well-lit with torches hung all over. A few townspeople had poked their heads out of their homes to see what all the noise was. The propellers slowed down as Cid turned off the engines, and the ramp lowered to the ground.

"Do we have a plan?" Yang asked.

"We'll just need to explain ourselves to the Epopts," Cecil sighed. "We can't give the crystal to Golbez, but if we don't retrieve it, we'll never find out where he is hiding. So I thought…" He sighed, not believing this was coming out of his mouth. "…We could ask them to borrow it?"

Yang, Tellah and Cid didn't say anything. Finally, Cid shrugged and laughed.

"Do we have any other choice? We'll let Cecil do the talking though…he's more of a lady-killer than me!" Cecil smiled slightly. Perhaps they would manage to pull this off.

They stepped off the Enterprise and made their way into town. The streets were mostly empty, save for the patrol women that were walking up and down the streets in rather distracting pink leotards and white high-heeled boots. Cid let out a whistle and a patrol woman stopped, marching over to Cid and putting her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me? What in the world are you whistling at?"

"I…I'm sorry!" Cid squealed. "I thought you were a dancer!"

"A dancer!" The woman cried. "How insulting! This is my police uniform!" Cid turned red and bolted away. Cecil, Tellah and Yang laughed as they ran to catch up to him, the woman screaming profanities at them as they left. It felt so weird to laugh at a time like this, but Cecil knew that if he didn't, something inside him would burst. And Troia felt so far away from mutinous Baron and war-torn Damcyan, it was almost like they really could gain the upper hand in the battle this time.

As they approached the castle gates, two guards stepped forward and bowed slightly to Cecil and the group.

"Good evening, travelers. What brings you to Troia Palace at this hour?"

"We have desperate need to speak to the Epopts," Cecil explained, bowing quickly in return. "I am Cecil Harvey, of Baron. This is Tellah of Kaipo, Yang Fang Leiden of Fabul, and Cid Pollendina, also of Baron."

"Ah, of course, you must own the airship we saw landing if you are from Baron," the first guard said. "But I'm afraid the Epopts retire early in the evenings as of late, they have been through many arduous trials these past few days." Yang, Tellah and Cid all gave each other a look. Had Golbez already harassed the Epopts for the crystal and yet somehow failed?

"I see," Cecil replied. "Then perhaps we would be best advised to return in the morning?"

"Nonsense," the second guard replied. "Troia does not turn away those in need no matter the hour. I can see in your eyes that you too have endured trials, and you have come far if from Baron. We will not have you sleeping in your airship. Stay here at the castle tonight, and then approach the Epopts in the morn."

"If any of your men require aid, we have an infirmary staffed with the best doctors in the west," the first guard offered. "But please be warned that we are housing a very sick young man there, and he cannot be disturbed."

"Thank you," Cecil replied, bowing again.

"Enter the grand hall, a guard there will bring you to a place you can stay," the second guard said. They stepped aside and Cecil and the others entered the castle, the doors closing behind them.

The found themselves in a long, open-air hall that was flanked on both sides by tall, marble columns. Outside the columns, Cecil could see little waterfalls pouring into the moat below that surrounded the castle. Lily pads drifted in the water and occasionally became landing spots for frogs leaping between them. Fireflies floated about in the air, flitting in and out between columns as the men walked forward.

"It's beautiful here," Cecil said.

"This is the bounty of the Earth Crystal, I'm sure," Yang replied. "The beauty of Troia is truly unmatched."

"The twins would have enjoyed it here…" Tellah trailed off.

At the end of the hall, they were greeted by another guard, who gave the customary bow before speaking. Cecil could see what had to have been the grand hall behind her. A large gold and marble fountain stood in the middle, water pouring out of a gorgeous maiden's bucket as she sang to the heavens. Further ahead there was a purple-carpeted staircase that lead to what Cecil assumed was the Epopts' chambers. Soft music was pouring from the ukulele of one young woman, who was sitting in a corner against a column and strumming it with her eyes closed. Several children were surrounding her and clapped politely as she started a new song.

"Good evening," the new guard said. "Are you looking for a place to stay tonight?"

"Yes," Cecil replied. "If we may."

"Please follow me," she replied, gesturing with her hand. She proceeded into the great hall and turned left, leading them through a doorway and up a short staircase through a tower.

"You may use any of these apartments," she explained as she stopped in front of a row of open doors. "If you desire an audience with the Epopts, I suggest you rise early. Good night." She bowed again and took her leave, clicking back down the stairs in her heels.

"This is worlds apart from Baron's welcome committee, eh?" Cid joked.

"We'd best get some rest," Cecil sighed. "Who knows what is going to happen tomorrow?"

"Cecil is right, we must be on our guard," Yang said. "Let's meet in the grand hall tomorrow morning."

Each of the men took a separate room, four doors closing nearly in unison. Cecil kicked off his boots and didn't even bother taking in the new scenery before collapsing on the bed that was positioned by the window, just like in his room in Baron. A clock ticked quietly from the wall behind him.

_Tomorrow, we must try to obtain the Earth Crystal. _Cecil thought. _And after that…Kain said he would make contact. Is Golbez somehow watching us? _

Cecil closed his eyes, but sleep wouldn't come. All he could think about was the light leaving Palom and Porom's eyes, the hateful glare Kain had given him on the airship, the way he discussed Rosa's life as if she were a stray dog and not one of his best friends. When Cecil became a Paladin, he thought everything would have become so much easier. But here he was, getting ready to possibly hand over the Earth Crystal to the enemy.

How long had it been since Rosa had been taken? Cecil had lost track of the time that had passed after he washed up on the shores of Mysidia. Was she really safe, or was Kain bluffing just to get the crystal? Was she thinking of him? Thinking that he had forgotten her?

And what was going to happen to Baron now that the king was dead? Cecil racked his brains trying to think of the day Cagnazzo could have possibly taken over Baron, but nothing in particular stood out in his mind besides the day he had been ordered to steal the Water Crystal of Mysidia. But what about the day that the king had asked Cecil take up the dark sword? Was that the real Baron, or Cagnazzo? If it was Baron, did he know the dangerous path it would lead Cecil down, or did he think it was something Cecil could overcome?

_I can't do this! _Cecil's brain raged. _I can't possibly go back in time and question every single little thing King Baron did for me or ordered me to do as Captain of the Red Wings! I can't disrespect his memory like that…I know I'm supposed to let go of the past…but it's hard when we might not have a future…_

Cecil slammed his fist against his pillow and clenched his eyes shut, trying to push away any traces of a thought.

"La la la la…la, la, la, la…"

Cecil opened his eyes and lifted his head. A distant song was barely making its way through his open window. The voice was weak, but undeniably beautiful. Cecil pushed himself up and looked outside the window. However, no one was there.

"Strange…where is that music coming from?" Cecil asked aloud. He laid back down and closed his eyes, grateful to have something else to focus on. He tried to make out the melody as he drifted off, as it sounded so familiar…but he couldn't place the name.

_

* * *

"Did you hear someone singing last night?" Cecil asked Yang as he approached him in the great hall. Cecil had been the last to rise, and the others were waiting for him by the maiden fountain. A guard was explaining to Tellah and Cid that the maiden was actually Gaia, the Goddess of Earth that many ancient Troians believed founded their kingdom._

"No, I heard nothing," Yang replied. "But I fell asleep pretty quickly. Who was singing?"

"I couldn't tell," Cecil said, shrugging. "Probably one of the many women running around here…"

"Yes, seeing all these beauties just makes me think of Sheila…" Yang chuckled. "She would be the belle of the ball here." Cecil raised his eyebrows.

"You're finally awake!" Tellah said. "Come, the Epopts are awaiting us!"

They approached the violet stairway that led to the Epopts' chambers. The two guards stepped aside and opened the chamber doors, but gave warnings as they passed.

"Be respectful to the Epopts!"

"They will not tolerate foolery!"

Inside, eight women, all dressed in rich indigo halter gowns, were gathered in a circle, chattering quietly. They all had brown hair that was pulled up in an elegant bun, with delicate gold tiaras resting above their foreheads. Cecil wasn't sure, but they looked as if they could have been octuplets – they were all nearly identical and all equally beautiful. They paused when they entered the room, and Cecil and the others quickly bowed down before them.

"Rise, travelers," one of them said, and Cecil stood up. "What is it that you need?" Cecil had rehearsed this in his head over and over since he had awoken.

"We have need of the Earth Crystal," Cecil began. "You see, our friend – "

"Say no more," the second Epopt said, waving her hand. "I'm afraid that is impossible."

Cecil felt his heart drop into his stomach. "I…" He started, but the third Epopt interrupted.

"You see…it's been stolen!"

"What?" Cid asked. "Stolen?"

"Indeed!" The fourth Epopt cried, fanning herself as if just the thought of it all made her ill. "By a dark elf, no less!"

"There is a dark elf that lives on the island east of here," the fifth Epopt explained. "We're not sure why, but he snuck into the castle one night and stole the Earth Crystal. We have no army to go after him, and those who have already attempted have been foiled by the magical field he has put up in the lodestone cavern he lives in."

"What kind of magical field?" Cecil asked.

"A magnetic one, that makes it impossible to use any metal armor or weapons to do battle," the sixth Epopt jumped in. "If you attempt to go in to the lodestone cavern with metal of any sort, you become paralyzed. Perhaps if you were adept in magic you would be ok going through the cave…but the dark elf is fierce, and he has taken guard against his only weakness. Even a wizard would have difficulties defeating him."

"If you got the crystal back for us, perhaps we would let you borrow it," the seventh Epopt said. "But you could only borrow – not keep!"

"We'll do everything we can," Yang promised. "Don't worry."

"Come back here once you've obtained the crystal," the eight Epopt said. "But before you go, perhaps you should visit our infirmary and speak to the man there. He seemed to know of the dark elf when the incident occurred…"

"Thank you, we'll do that," Cecil nodded, and bowed again. "Thank you, we'll be back soon – with the crystal!"

After exiting the Epopts' chambers, Cid sighed in exasperation.

"No wonder Golbez didn't want to bother…what a pain in the ass!"

"We'll figure something out," Cecil said. "We really have no choice, right?"

"Maybe we should go visit the infirmary," Tellah said. "We need any info about this dark elf that we can get."

Yang left to get directions from a guardswoman on how to find the infirmary. It turned out to be underneath the tower they had slept in the night before. Cecil slowly pushed the door open, and was greeted by a man and a woman, dressed in white robes.

"What can we do for you?" The woman whispered.

"We need to see the patient staying here," Cecil replied back, not really sure why they were whispering. "It's urgent."

"Oh no, he couldn't possibly see any one," the man replied. "I'm his nurse, and his condition is not…"

"And I'm his doctor," the woman added. "He can barely move, let alone talk."

"Is someone there?" A weak voice asked. "They want to see me?"

"Your highness…" The woman trailed off.

"Please…let them come in." The voice pleaded.

"That voice is familiar…" Cecil blinked. "That was the person singing last night!"

The nurse sighed and shook his head. "All right, you can come in…"

They stepped inside the infirmary, and the nurse closed the door behind them. The doctor led them around the corner to a room filled with several beds. However, only one of them was occupied.

"Prince Edward, please do not spend long talking," the doctor said. "It is imperative that you get your rest." Cecil gasped. _Prince…Edward? _

A small figure was huddled underneath a thick white blanket, flaxen hair spilled out over the pillows. As Cecil approached, the figure pulled down the blankets slowly, revealing a gaunt, pale complexion with red circles under his eyes. He coughed a bit and slowly pulled himself up. He was wearing nothing but white bedclothes, and his skinny arms were covered in dark black and blue bruises. Cecil couldn't believe his eyes – it really was Edward.

"Edward!" Cecil cried. "It was your voice I heard last night!" Edward smiled weakly and tried to sit up more. His nurse ran to his side and quickly pulled up a pillow so he had support.

"Cecil…so you survived, too. You cannot know how much I've worried…I…I must fight by your side again!"

"Fight? Ha!" Tellah snorted, shaking his head. "Fight to stay on your feet, perhaps! Don't be a fool. You need to rest and recover." He pushed forward and gave Edward a long, hard stare. Edward smiled more.

"Tellah…so you are well then. Thank goodness. Please accept my apologies for what happened to Anna…She died…died because of me." Tellah looked away, adjusting his glasses.

"Please…" Edward whimpered. "Know that I am truly…ack hack hack…" He coughed violently and gasped for breath, clutching his sheets.

"Edward, you musn't strain yourself to speak!" Yang cried. Tellah stepped aside as Yang approached Edward's bedside, kneeling down and taking hold of his shaking hand. Edward had grown so small that his hand was completely enveloped in Yang's.

"Yang, and you are alive too…" Edward paused a moment to catch his breath. "What…what of Rydia?"

"I'm sorry…" Yang shook his head. "I could not save her…she was swallowed by Leviathan."

"I see…" Edward sniffled and reached up, flicking a tear from his cheek. "The poor child…please forgive me. All of you are fighting, and I but lie in bed."

"Don't you worry," Cid said gently, or as gently as he could in his normally gruff voice. "Me and my Enterprise are taking up the slack. I hear you risked your life for Cecil and Rosa. Now, it's my turn. You just leave things to ol' Cid for a while, you got that your highness?"

"Oh, so you're Cid?" Edward asked. "Then, you escaped with an airship! Wait…Cecil, what has become of Rosa?"

"She remains captive," Cecil replied. "Kain has demanded Troia's Earth Crystal in exchange for her life…but the crystal has already been stolen – "

" – By a dark elf, eh?" Edward asked. "Yes…I had heard. The castle has been in a panic about it. Cecil, I want you to take this." He twisted over to the other side of his bed, digging around in a small leather pouch and pulling out a thin blade of grass. Cecil held his hand out, and Edward dropped the blade within it.

"…What is this?" Cecil blinked.

"The only way that I can accompany you now," Edward said softly. "Please, carry it with you." Cecil nodded and tucked it underneath his breast plate. Edward moaned and collapsed against his pillows, gasping again and closing his eyes. The nurse came over and gave Cecil a look. Cecil nodded, and the group turned to leave.

"Cecil!" Edward moaned as he sunk down into his bed. "You must save Rosa!"

_

* * *

"Well, I've got wonderful news," Cid said sarcastically as he plunked down on a stool across from Cecil. They were sitting at the Kings Pub in Troia, trying to gather information on where the Lodestone Cavern was located. Cecil took a sip of his ale and gestured for Cid to go on._

"We can't reach the island the Loadstone Cavern is on by airship," Cid said. "The entire island is covered by mountains and forests. There will be no way we can land."

"So how are we supposed to get there?" Tellah asked.

"By something called a Black Chocobo," Cid said. "It's a rare breed of Chocobo that is nearly extinct. Apparently they can fly short distances. They only live in this region, however."

"Are there any of those in town?" Cecil asked.

"The ones they have in town can't fly anymore," Cid said. "We're going to have to catch our own in the forest north of here. From there, we can fly east to the cavern."

"Let's prepare to leave right away," Yang said. "I'll go to a sundries shop and get some Geshyl Greens. I have a feeling we're going to need them to lure chocobos."

"I'll go find a weapon that's not a sword," Cecil frowned, standing up. "I guess I could use a bow…although it's been years since I've practiced…"

"Ah yes, your lessons with Rosa never went very well, did they?" Cid laughed. Cecil smiled some. Rosa would get so frustrated with Cecil, but the only reason why he had asked her to teach him was because he wanted an excuse to get closer to her. If she were here now, she'd laugh in his face teasingly.

"Let's meet at the airship in fifteen minutes," Cid said. "We'll drop off our metal armor and weapons and then head for the chocobo forest."

Cecil left the pub and walked across the way to the weapon shop he had seen earlier. He was so relieved to find Edward alive, but that still left Rydia, and Yang had seen her get swallowed by the beast that attacked them with his own eyes. He knew there was no way anyone could survive something like that.

He decided that once everything was settled with Rosa and they brought the Earth Crystal back to Troia, he would travel to Mist and erect a marker in Rydia's honor, next to her mother. But first, they had to defeat the dark elf…and survive Kain's next friendly visit.


End file.
